


Summer Daze

by lostinmysticfalls



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 73,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmysticfalls/pseuds/lostinmysticfalls
Summary: Kate gets a job at El Rey, an old amusement park managed by the Gecko brothers.  Her first encounter with Seth is anything but pleasant and she quickly realizes that working for him will be a challenge.  Especially when she finds herself inexplicably drawn to him.  Sethkate AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a bit of inspiration for this story from the movie Adventureland because I’ve always found amusement park settings sort of magical in a way. The plot and events are completely unrelated to the film. It is AU, so most characters have been removed and new ones have been introduced. And while I tried to remain true to the characters, Kate has gone through the most changes in this fic which might seem OOC but works in the context of my story. Explicit rating for future chapters.

Kate hated that her mother had passed away and hated even more that it had been so close to her birthday. One year had gone by and she still hadn’t figured out how to deal with the memory. Especially not after finding out her relationship with her father had been less than cordial in those final days. How was she supposed to think of her kindly and with regard when she’d hurt him so badly? 

She was so wrapped up in her own pain and confusion that she seemed blind to the fact that her own life choices and the rebellious attitude she’d been keeping up for the past year were hurting him just as much. 

The mood had been gloomy, much like the early summer weather. May had passed, taking with it the beating sun and delivering thunderous lighting storms for the better half of June. After days of endless pouring and scattered power outages, the rain was finally starting to cease.

It was early in the evening. Kate sat at the table, sticking a fork into the last piece of her medium-rare steak as Scott went on about his newest gig at the local bar. “They’ll only let me play during the day because I’m underage and they have curfews and all that.” He said excitedly. 

“So you’’ll be playing to the daytime drunks then? Great crowd.” She smirked.

Scott wasn’t offended by her humor. “Watch it, Kate.” He pointed his fork at her. “I might forget about you when I’m a famous rock star.”

They both laughed. 

Their father sat at the head of the table. “Have you given college any thought, Katie Cakes?” 

Her smile disappeared and she gently pushed away her plate. “I’m taking a semester off. That’s all I’ve decided so far.” 

“Hm.” He said, coming to his feet. “You got a lot of potential kid. I wouldn’t want you to miss out on something good.” His voice was drowned out by distance as he made his way to the kitchen. 

After a few moments he reappeared, carrying a small cake with two lit candles—a one and an eight—and a black plastic bag. “I know you said you weren’t in the mood to celebrate but how can anyone say no to chocolate cake?” He smiled, setting it in front of her. Then he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a tiny wrapped box.

The corner of her mouth curved slowly, “Thank you.”

Jacob had noticed an uneasy shift in Kate ever since her mother had died but he was hopeful that the passing of time and her increasing maturity would eventually allow her to see things with new eyes. He might have been a man of faith but he couldn’t help damning the day Kate discovered the truth. She’d put her mother up on such a high pedestal that the thought of her being unfaithful to him had really shattered all her expectations and beliefs. He just hoped it hadn’t turned her into a cynic when it came to love.

“Don’t forget to make a wish.” He reminded her, looking at her like the little girl she would always be to him.

Kate’s mouth twisted for a second, trying to think of something worth the effort. She closed her eyes and blew out the candles. Her hand slowly moved over the little gift.  

“Open it.” He said.

She tore off the wrapping paper, revealing a jewelry box. Deep down she had a feeling she knew what was inside. Removing the lid she stared at the golden cross necklace, shining under the kitchen light.

“I figured since you lost the other one, today was the perfect day to give you a replacement.” He looked so happy and proud of himself. “You need help putting it on?”

Kate shook her head, doing it on her own as it was obvious her father wanted her to wear it that very instant. 

She hadn’t really lost the other one. The necklace was just stowed away and it was meant to stay buried until she came to understand why God had decided to fuck her over so badly. She wanted to know why such a good and omnipotent being would allow her mother to break her father’s heart and then take her away before she got a chance to redeem herself. 

Kate was angry with God.

Jacob cleared his throat. “Did I tell you guys I ran into an old college friend in town this morning?” They shook their heads. “I uh, kind of pulled some strings and got you a summer job, Katie Cakes.” 

Kate had barely taken a bite out of her slice of cake. “What?” She said with her mouth full. She could feel the anger bubbling to the surface, hating that he always seemed to take liberties in making decisions for her.

“You start tomorrow.” He said hesitantly, sensing her discomfort. 

Kate couldn’t believe her ears. She set down her fork, letting it clank against her plate. 

“Why would you do something like that without asking me first?” She raised her voice, her annoyance evident. 

Scott chewed his cake, curled lip threatening to split into a sardonic laugh.

Jacob wasn’t sure how to respond. It was her birthday after all, the last thing he wanted was for her to think this was some sort of punishment. “I just thought you’d like to save up some money for when you do decide to go back to school.” His mouth pressed into a line, tender blue eyes asking to be understood. “I also think it would be good for you to make new friends.”

The idea of getting some money together didn’t sound half bad. Kate had always imagined herself living somewhere else, away from the sleepy town of Bethel. But that was something she wasn’t willing to share with her father, not at that moment. The sound of her voice was lighter. “So, where is this job?” 

Jacob threw the plastic bag at her, barely missing her plate. 

She was afraid of what she would find inside, carefully pulling out a powder blue t-shirt. The big yellow letters splattered in the back read, El Rey. 

Her mouth dropped opened. “Old Man Eddie’s shitty park off Highway 83?” 

Scott couldn’t hold it together any longer and erupted in laughter. Not even the glares from Kate could calm him down.

Jacob snapped back. “Hey. Watch your language, young lady.”

Ignoring him, she carried on. “That place is a ghost town. No one goes there anymore.” She sneered. “It stopped being cool when I was nine.” There was horror in her face as if she’d been given a job at the world’s worst possible place.

“It’s under new management now. He told me his nephews are running the place. They’ve been hiring younger staff.” Her father had a way of saying things that always made Kate feel sorry for speaking her mind. “I thought it would be perfect for you.” 

She was speechless, unblinking as she picked up her fork again. 

They ate the rest of their cake in silence, Scott almost expect her to throw it across the room in a sudden burst of anger. It wouldn’t have been the first time Kate exploded over something so trivial. 

After giving herself some time to think, she began to come to terms with the news. He was right, earning some money would be a good thing. But that didn’t mean she didn’t hate the idea of working at that lame amusement park. 

Her phone went off in her pocket. Yanking it out immediately, she smiled at the text that appeared on the display. Her fingers moved rapidly over the screen. “Actually, daddy.” She pushed her chair back and hopped to her feet, “I think I will go out tonight after all.”

“Why? Did Kyle come crawling back?” Scott remarked. 

Their father shook his head. “I don’t want you seeing that boy, Kate. It’s a bad idea. After what he did…”

She grimaced. “No. It’s not Kyle. It’s Jessica and a few other friends from school. Come on, daddy. It’s my birthday, and this will probably be the last time we get to hang out for a while. They’ll be leaving for college soon.” Kate stood up. “And you did just give me one of the worst birthday presents ever.” She held up the shirt, “I think you kind of owe me.”

Jacob didn’t get a chance to reply before she was at the door. She grabbed the keys to her old Camry and burst out of the house, the humid air hitting her face as she stepped outside.

* * *

Early the next morning, Seth and Richie were preparing to welcome their new employees. They were discussing the plans for the day in Seth’s office. Which was really just an old portable that sat in a small empty area right behind the rickety Ghost Train ride. 

The Aztec themed amusement park laid dormant on 40 acres of land. It was comprised of eighteen game booths and fifteen rides, including a giant ferris wheel and one big roller coaster—the Water Serpent. They had also recently added a circus style tent for upcoming performances that were still in development. 

Seth stared at his computer screen, ready to print out the list when he noticed the email from Eddie. His whole forehead rising as he spoke. ”Looks like we got a late addition to the new hire list yesterday evening. Pastor friend of Eddie’s asked for a favor. Kid's name is Kate Fuller.”

They’d hired a few fresh faces to balance out the old folks their uncle had hired to operate the rides in the park. It was a small place and it really didn’t need more than eighty employees to function but he figured one more couldn’t hurt. They’d actually been hoping to get enough revenue to be able to overstaff on busy days. He added her name to the bottom of the list and printed the roster.

They’d all be coming in at 8 a.m. to start their training. 

He looked at his watch. _Fifteen minutes till._

"Eddie has a pastor friend?" Richie laughed. "What kind of shady shit did he get into this time that made him seek God?"

"I asked the same thing." He sighed, grabbing the paper from the printer and heading for the door. 

Once outside, Richie offered him a cigarette but he declined. “Finish it up before they get here and tuck in your shirt.” 

The younger Gecko sneered as he put on his sunglasses and barely made an effort to tuck in part his t-shirt. “No one’s gonna give a shit, Seth. You take yourself way too seriously. That’s no way to live.” He lit up and took a puff as they began their walk to the entrance of the park. “These taste like shit by the way. I told you to get me Luckies.”

“Yeah well, next time you can buy your own cancer sticks.” 

When they got to the spot indicated to all employees at their meeting the day before, there was already five people waiting but they were all familiar faces. Kate had yet to arrive.

"I'll have the new girl sign paperwork when she gets here." Seth told him.

Richie smirked. "And I can show the rest of the new girls my office."

Seth stopped dead on his tracks and turned around, pulling the cigarette from Richie’s mouth and tossing it on the ground before stepping on it to put it out. “I know you and Kisa broke up and now you’re on the rebound or whatever but please, keep your hands off the new hires. Some of them aren’t even legal yet.”

Richie shrugged, waving as he greeted the group from a distance. “Learn to take a fucking joke, brother.” He eyed the girls, taking note of their attire. “Hello summer,” he said under his breath.

One by one the new hires started to show up. By the time 8 a.m. came around, they were all present. Everyone except Kate. “This girl better be the best fucking employee ever, otherwise Eddie will get an ear full. Pastor friend or not.” Seth said.

He had finished introducing the group to the rest of the employees, including their second-in-command Carlos, their uncle Eddie’s right-hand man Burt, and Freddie, the head of security. 

“On days when neither I or Richie are here, Carlos and Burt are in charge. They know just as much, if not more—,” he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the girl running across the parking lot. Her messy high ponytail swinging from side to side. 

Richie laughed under his breath. "Well, will you look at that.” He said, lifting up his sunglasses to get a better look.

Kate slowed down to a fast-paced walk. She was so hungover, her head felt like it was going to explode. The aspirin she had taken before she left wasn’t doing a thing yet. Her pace slowed down dramatically to almost sluggish steps, eyes widening behind the blue reflective lenses of her sunglasses. 

"Shit." She mumbled, as everyone turned to look at her.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Seth muttered, recognizing her from the night before.

* * *

THE NIGHT BEFORE.

“I can’t believe you’ll be working as a carny in the middle of nowhere while I’ll be spending my summer weekends on the beautiful California coast.” Jessica said, with an air of arrogance that made Kate wish she could punch her in the face. She was so pretentious. They all were. _Why did she keep hanging out with these girls?_

Kate laughed it off. She’d become quite good at faking it around them. They continued their stroll down the sidewalk, having just finished up a bowling game at The Alley, when one of the girls brought up her ex-boyfriend. “So what’s the deal with Kyle? You gonna take him back?”

She shook her head. “That ship has sailed. He kind of ruined it when he decided to bang that cheerleader. Besides, things between us were already going stale. Must be why I didn’t really care.” She shrugged.

Jessica, who never failed at being the worst, noted. “At least you didn’t cheat on him. Can you imagine the word around town?”

Kate’s clenched her jaw.

One of the other girls jabbed her in the ribs. “Jessica. That’s really fucked up.”

“You know what, Jess. I’m not like my mother. Let’s make that very clear.” She huffed. There was awkward silence before she changed the subject. “Anyway. Where to next? You guys wanna go somewhere else or should we just head back to Meg’s place and smoke a bowl?”

They all nodded. “You know what would make the night better? Some drinks to celebrate the big 1-8.” One of the other girls said, gesturing towards Benny’s World of Liquor across the street. 

Jessica pointed at the two men coming out of the restaurant next door. “And I see some unsuspecting gentlemen heading to the parking lot.”

Kate smirked. “I’ll go.” She batted her eyelashes. “Is this convincing enough?” 

They giggled. 

“Which one do you think?” Meg asked. “They kind of look like hitmen with those dark suits on. It’s almost 90 degrees out, what the hell are they thinking?”

Kate eyed both of them. One definitely looked more approachable than the other. “Probably the one with the glasses. He looks broody, possibly ‘cause he hasn’t gotten laid in months.”

The girls laughed at Kate’s assessment of the guy.

Back in the parking lot, Seth and Richie had just finished dinner at the town’s diner and were going over new plans for El Rey. They had so many ideas of how to spruce up the place to attract more clientele, they had a feeling they could get it back to its heydays before the year was over. 

Although, Richie’s ideas weren’t always entirely thought out.

“And what if the girls are dressed like vampires because they’re supposed to be under the curse of an ancient Aztec god?”

Seth narrowed his eyes and shook his head, puzzled by the suggestion. “One. Pretty sure that’s from a Tarantino movie. Two. We are not adding a strip club to the park, Richard.”

Richie rolled his eyes but quickly came up with a different idea. “Those escape rooms are all the rage these days. Maybe we can build one inside an Aztec temple or something. I think that would do well.” 

Seth pointed at him. “See what happens when you use your brain for actual thinking.” He frazzled his hair like he used to do when they were little. “Now that, is a genius idea.” 

He touched his pocket to make sure his wallet was there. “I’m gonna go inside and grab a bottle of scotch before heading back. We’ll talk more about it in the car. You want anything?”

“A Luckies pack would be nice.”

His brother shook his head. “Those things are gonna kill you one day.”

Watching them part, the girls decided it was the perfect time to strike and began walking across the street, Kate taking the lead like she was queen bee. She casually strolled up next to Richie who was busy swiping through his phone.

His finger froze over the screen when he saw her flashing him a smile.

 “Hi.” He said, shoving his phone in his pocket. Eyes shifted for a second to the girls who had stayed a few feet behind. His icy pools of blue returned to Kate’s. “Can I help you?” 

She beamed, green eyes sparkling with charm as she spoke softly. “I forgot my ID at home and my friends and I were wondering if you could maybe buy us some drinks?” Her head tilting in the direction of the liquor store. 

He chuckled, taking a good look at her petite form, eyes sweeping her from head to toe. “Isn’t that illegal?” He taunted.

Kate bit her lip, “I forgot my ID so technically, you would just be doing me a favor.” 

Richie snickered, not believing a word.

Kate smiled. “And even if it was, you look like the type who likes to break the rules. Am I wrong about that?”

“Hm.” He thought about it for a while. “I don't know if my brother would–”

His words were cut short, distracted by Seth who was making his way back from the liquor store. He had both arms outstretched as if asking what was happening, one holding a brown paper bag, the other a pack of cigarettes.

His eyes fell over Kate. “What’s going on?” He asked Richie, handing him his pack.

Kate was starting to feel unsure, ready to bolt at a moment’s notice. She looked at the stranger in the eyes, his dark features were a dramatic contrast to his brother’s. He appeared to be older but it could’ve just been the stubble on his face. Her eyes glanced at the barely visible tattoos peering from under his collar for a quick second. 

He looked at her with suspicion, full lips slightly parting as he studied her. “Are you lost, Princess?” 

She tried to answer but didn’t get a chance before Richie chimed in.

“She and her friends are looking for a good samaritan to buy them some drinks.”

Seth laughed in disbelief. “Listen,” he paused, looking her up and down. The girl was undoubtedly attractive but seemed too young. “Lolita…” He pointed the paper bag encased beer at her face as he spoke. “You need to go find some other idiot to fool with that pretty face of yours.”

The nickname triggered Kate’s defiant personality. She stared him down, fearless and contemptuous. “I think you need to mind your own business. Your brother looks old enough to make his own decisions.”

He was blown away by her response. It was hard to believe someone so small could be so feisty. But Seth wasn’t one to back away from a challenge. On the contrary, he welcomed them, especially when they looked as good as she did in that moment. He swept a glance over her again, noticing the necklace she was wearing. 

“What’s a little church girl like you doing out here anyway? How old are you? Sixteen?” He knew the derisive question would not be taken lightly. “Shouldn’t you be at home doing homework or praying?”

Richie grimaced. It was just like his brother to look for confrontation where there was none. “Alright, alright.” He tried appeasing him but he might as well had been an inanimate object.

Kate snapped back, “Eighteen.” Her hands were on her hips now. “How old are you? Forty?” Richie’s snickers and her attempt to ridicule him were maddening. 

“Very funny.” Seth replied, taking one step towards her in an effort to come off as intimidating as possible.

She rolled her eyes, starting to pivot her feet. “You know what? Not that it’s any of your business but it’s actually my birthday today. Thanks for ruining it, dick.”

Richie called out to her as she walked away in a hurry. “Hey, wait up! I didn’t even get your name.” The energy in his voice dwindled towards the end. He took a deep breath, tearing the plastic wrapping off his box of cigarettes. “She’s eighteen.” He hissed, elbowing Seth’s arm. 

There was frustration in his brother’s voice. “Shut up, Richard.”

* * *

NOW.

Kate caught her breath. She knew it was a small town but running into them again seemed like pretty shitty luck. Not only that, it all clicked together in the last seconds it took her to join everyone at the entrance. They were the new management her father had been talking about the night before.

“You’re late.” Seth announced, and everyone began whispering in response. 

She stood with her arms crossed over her chest, hiding behind her sunglasses like they were a stone fortress. “Sorry.” Her voice was hardly audible.

Richie spoke up, continuing from where Seth had left off. He began splitting people into groups. Going over lunch times and reminding everyone where the facilities were located.

Seth got closer to her still, a devious look in his eyes paired with a devilish smile. They were in their own world now. “Kate, is it?” She nodded, confirming his question. “I almost didn’t recognize you.” Her eyes were completely obscured, he could only see himself reflected back in her sunglasses. Leaning down to her he murmured, “Don’t tell me you’re hung over on your first day of work. Tsk. Tsk.” Giving her a slow once-over he noted, “At least you’re wearing your uniform.”

Kate’s head was throbbing, eyes feeling like they were going to start dripping blood. “And where’s yours?” She stared at his plain white shirt, this time getting a good look at the flame tattoos that lined his arms, going all the way to the side of his neck. “Shouldn’t you be leading by example, Mr.–” She fished for a name.

“Gecko.” He replied. “The name’s Seth Gecko and that over there–” he lazily pointed at Richie. “Is my brother, Richard.” 

Richie observed the interaction, briefly waving at Kate and simpering, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

She weakly waved hello in return.

The group was excused after the brief pep talk. Some went with Carlos, others with Burt, and the rest with Richie.

“You’ll need to come with me and fill out some paperwork.” Seth said, starting walking and expecting her to follow. “Since you didn’t attend our first meeting yesterday.”

They walked in silence back to his office. The air conditioned room feeling like heaven as soon as they stepped inside.

“Happy belated birthday.” He said sarcastically, dropping a folder on the desk. 

Kate folded her glasses and hooked them to the front of her shirt. Grabbing a pen from the desk, she started filling out her information. The headache was making it difficult for her to concentrate. She was really regretting stealing that tequila bottle the previous night.

Her hand was moving almost mechanically as it scribbled her signature at the bottom of the pages. From the corner of her eye she noticed Seth opening a mini fridge. He set a bottle of Gatorade next to her. 

Wasting no time, she unscrewed the lid and began guzzling it down. 

Seth took a seat across from her in his chair. Smiling as he watched her finish it in a few gulps. There was a type of innocence to her beauty that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. A dolefulness to her eyes when she wasn’t staring him down like a wild animal ready to pounce. He studied her movements carefully as she continued to write. There was no denying she was striking. Obstinate perhaps, but definitely beautiful.

“Are you just gonna sit there and stare at me while I do this?” She looked up from her paper. “It’s kind of annoying. Not to mention, highly unprofessional.” 

Seth raised an eyebrow. “I’m waiting for you to be done so I can show you around and explain what you’ll be doing today.” He could’ve just left it there but he just couldn’t help himself. “And don’t worry sweetheart, preachers’ daughters aren’t really my type.”

Kate tightened her jaw as she went back to filling out her paperwork.

* * *

They were almost done going over all the stations in the park. From the food stands to the games, Seth had explained everything with clarity and—much to Kate’s chagrin—professionalism.  
 “What’s in there?” She pointed at the red tent. 

Seth smiled. “That’s one of our new additions. It’ll be used for performances by one of our entertainers. Her name’s Rose. You’ll meet her soon enough. She started a few weeks ago.”

Kate looked at him dubiously. “Entertainer?” Her mind was going all over the place. “As in…”

He grimaced. “She’s an aerialist. You know, like Cirque du Soleil.” After a few seconds he caught on. “Did you think she was a different type of entertainer? What kind of establishment do you think I’m running here?”

She shrugged and they both looked towards the tent when they noticed movement.

“That’s Rose right there.” He paused. “With Freddie.” The second statement sounded more like a question.

Kate waved at them from a distance. “Is it in your nature to be so suspicious of people?” She mused, noticing he was looking at them in a strange way.

“Not suspicious. Just curious as to why Freddie’s visiting instead of working.”

They walked in a loop, ending back at the Ghost Train and eventually the steps up to his portable office. “Let me get you a copy of your schedule for the week.” He climbed up the stairs. “And another Gatorade for your painfully obvious hangover.”

When he came back, Kate’s mood had changed back to that of annoyance. She discovered it took very little for him to frustrate her. 

“Did you end up tricking some moron last night to get you a bottle of something from Benny’s?” He prodded. “Do I even want to know what you offered in return for the favor?”

She snapped back. “God, you’re an asshole. You were just dying to bring up last night, weren’t you?” 

Seth didn’t deny her assertion and he also didn’t seem to have taken offense to her insult. Maybe because there was some truth to it. “I guess I’m just impressed by the fact that a little preacher’s daughter could be so… precocious.” 

She sneered. “I know my hiring was done as a favor. So, you can fire me if you want. I really don’t care. Trust me, you would not have been my first choice of employment. Although I have to admit, it does beat flipping burgers at The Big Kahuna.”

Seth smiled, enjoying her gutsy attitude. Who knew someone could look so adorably cute when mad. “Nah, I won’t do that. But if you want to quit you can.”

Kate took that as a dare. She might have been many things but she was no quitter. 

“While you decide on that, why don’t you go find Carlos and join his group of trainees. He knows this park like the back of his hand. He’ll teach you the ropes.”

She huffed. “Fine.”

“And do me a favor and lighten up, Sunshine. This place is supposed to be fun, remember?” He grinned teasingly.

Kate rolled her eyes before turning around.

He kept an eye on her, noticing her slow pace and shaking his head. “You’d probably walk faster if you pull that stick out of your ass.” He yelled.

Raising her hand up in the air, she stuck out her middle finger. Seth chuckled, licking his lips as he watched her walk away. His head inadvertently tilting to the side to get a better view before she disappeared from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate was seated on the couch with her feet propped up on the center table, flipping through a magazine and stopping to read the little blurbs that caught her attention. After a full day of suffering from that horrible headache, she was finally beginning to feel a little better. Although she wasn’t back at a hundred percent quite yet.  

Her dad was out, he’d gone to buy some dinner. Scott had just returned from playing a gig at The Rattler. He was really taking his music career seriously.  Unlike her, who still didn’t know what the hell she was going to do with her life—not entirely. 

Scott came into the living room, leaning against the doorframe leading to the dining room, and holding his guitar in one hand. His eyes looked glazed over and he had a tiny twinkle etched on his face. He had a slow and mellow smile as he waved hello, like a sedated puppy who’d just come back from the vet. 

“Heads up!”  He said, tossing her a little clear plastic bag.  “Late birthday present.” He grinned, “Some guy at the bar sold it to me for half the price as some kind of promo or something. I think he felt bad because he was literally the only one listening to us play and didn’t have any cash on him to tip.”

“So he sold you weed instead? That makes so much sense.” She said sarcastically, shaking the bag.

She lifted it up and looked at it under the light. The little buds had hints of purple, tiny crystals shining like miniature diamonds under the lamp. “What kind of pot is this?  I’ve never seen it before.” It’s not like she was an expert when it came to that stuff but after having smoked it for almost a year, she’d seen her fair share to be familiar with it. 

“Guy at the bar said it was this new stuff called Ojos del colibra or something.” His speech was calm and lacking intonation.

“He probably said, Ojos de Culebra.” She studied it for a bit longer. “Snake Eyes. I would ask you to try it out with me but it looks like you already had your share.”

Scott’s paranoia suddenly emerged. “Oh shit. Am I acting too weird?” He touched his face with his hand. “Do I look that stoned to you?”

Kate shook her head. “Don’t worry. Daddy won’t notice a thing. He’s so oblivious to stuff like that.”

“Good.” He cracked a smile. “This is some good shit, let me tell ya.” He finally took a few steps into the living room, diverting the subject a bit. “How was your first day at El Rey?” The way he said the name made it sound like a magical, exotic place. 

Kate let out an exasperated breath.  “Let’s just say, this right here is just what I needed after today.”

He set his guitar down gently and plopped himself on the reclining chair.  “Oh damn.  That bad, huh?” His fingers began drawing invisible outlines on the arm rest.

She started ranting.  “One of the guys in charge is pretty laid back and cool. You’d like him.  The other one is the biggest asshole I’ve ever met.”  A handsome one if she were being honest but an asshole nonetheless.

Scott didn’t reply right away, he just spaced out for a moment, touching the couch like it was new and he’d never seen it before. That was the thing about being high, sometimes you just wanted to stare at something in silence, contemplating everything and nothing at the same time. Kate let him be, he looked like he was on a good one. 

She went back to reading her magazine.

A few minutes later, they heard the front door open. She quickly stuck the bag of weed in the band of her shorts, causing Scott to erupt in laughter and earning a shushing gesture from her.  Jacob was back with food and just as Kate had predicted, he was completely unaware of her brother’s current state all throughout dinner.

* * *

Soon after finishing up, she went up to her bedroom, pulled out her grinder and rolling paper and got to work. She was lucky her room was upstairs and in the far back, her window facing an empty meadow cloaked in darkness as soon as the sun went down. 

She stuck her head out and lit the blunt, tasting it for the first time. 

“Holy shit.” She muttered, realizing Scott had not been kidding. The smoke blended with the warm breeze outside as a light drizzle began to hit the dirt.

Kate wasn’t sure exactly when she’d put the joint down and fallen onto her bed. But she felt like a weightless feather. The mattress against her back was a fluffy cloud that carried her carelessly through a colorful and peaceful atmosphere.  She stared at the ceiling for minutes on end, noticing the lines and patterns of the coarse surface. 

Her hand seemed to move in slow motion in front of her face, every touch soothing and every texture enhanced against her fingertips.  She giggled on reflex for no apparent reason, a louder laugh surfacing as a result. 

“What an asshole.”  She said, thinking back to Seth. The way his eyes seemed to linger on hers just a few seconds too long. How his mouth moved when he talked and the gestures he made whenever he found something amusing.  After a few seconds she muttered, “Why does he have to be so fucking hot?” She thought of his handsome face, wondering how it would feel against her hands at that moment.  “Oh my God.  Does that make me disgustingly shallow?”  She laughed again, realizing she was having a conversation with herself. 

She covered her mouth to deaden the noise.

Picking up her phone, she began texting Scott, too lazy and relaxed to get up and go tell him in person.  “What the hell is in this?  Peyote? I feel like I’ve awakened my third eye.” 

The phone buzzed almost instantly.  “I told you it was good shit.” 

She lay there, still for the rest of the night, enjoying the trip. 

It must have been laced with something.  That was the only explanation for the disturbingly graphic dreams she had about her new boss that night. 

Yeah.  It was definitely something in the weed.    

* * *

The next morning, she compensated for the previous day’s tardy by showing up to work extra early. There were bagels and fruit in the lounge, along with coffee and juice. She didn’t know if it was a usual thing but she took advantage of the free food anyway. 

The security guard came strolling in. “Hey, Kate.” He said with a friendly smile, reaching for a cup.

“Hey.” She returned his warm greeting. “Freddie, right?”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” He smirked, stirring creamer into his coffee. “How you liking it here so far?”

She lied through her teeth. There was no point in trying to talk shit about Seth with someone who knew him well. For all she knew, he’d go rat her out later and then she’d really be up to her knees in deep shit. After a while she looked up at the clock, excusing herself to go put her stuff in her locker before finding either Gecko to instruct her on her day’s duties.

She ran into Richie near the Labyrinth, which was really just a much cooler name for the indoor mirror maze next to the merry-go-round. He was inspecting the ride, applying a new button to the operator panel when she approached him. Unlike the previous day, he was actually wearing the park’s shirt but in a darker color.  
    
They joked about their first run-in at Benny’s and Kate apologized profusely about the embarrassing moment.  He just laughed it off, being completely over it by then. After a while, he explained they’d had a couple call-outs and she’d probably be working one of the snack stands that day.

“It’s the one by the ferris wheel.” He noted, “The one with the giant Aztec calendar painted on the side.”

Kate nodded. “Yeah, I know which one you’re talking about.” 

“The park doesn’t get too busy during the day, especially not with this weather.” He looked up at the sky, noticing the dark clouds overhead. “You can reach me on the radio if you need anything,” he pointed to hers, noticing she’d hoisted it to the front pocket of her shorts.

He roughly went over the procedures of running the snack stand and at the time, Kate thought it didn’t sound like rocket science. Everything seemed pretty self explanatory, and quite frankly, boring. They were having a great conversation, hitting it off like old pals, when Seth showed up to kill the mood.  He really seemed to be a pro at ruining moments.

“Hey there little lady, feeling a lot better this morning, I see.”  He said, noticing she’d taken the time to braid her hair and apply some makeup.  Not that she needed any, she was a beautiful girl regardless.  He looked at his watch, “And five minutes early.  Wow.”  His tone was jeering.

Kate didn’t bother to tell him she’d actually been thirty minutes early. But she did look less than pleased with his assessment.  

“Are we done here?”  She asked Richie, entirely ignoring Seth’s remarks.

The younger Gecko nodded and smiled.  

“Great.” She said.

She’d only taken a few steps before hearing Seth’s voice.  “Hey Katie.  Before heading to your station, you mind giving Tanner a hand setting up the shooting range?”

She spun around.  “It’s Kate.”  He looked at her like she was speaking another language, like he was unaware of what he’d done wrong.  “My name is Kate.  Not Katie.”  She said smugly.

Seth smirked.  “Look.  Miss Fuller.  You’re wasting time.  Go help Tanner with the shooting range, will you?”

Her eyebrows raised in surprise at the taunting tone in his voice. “Whatever you say.  Mr. Gecko.”  Kate grimaced, heading in the opposite direction.

It was way too early for his shit.

Richie lit up a cigarette and sat on the platform of the merry-go-round, leaning against one of the seats.  “You are one sadistic prick,” he remarked, perfectly aware of Seth’s leering eyes on the girl as she walked away.  “Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing.” 

He got a reprimanding look in return as Seth faked bewilderment.  The stupid grin that had been on his face disappeared.  “Shut up, Richard.  You don’t know shit.”

Richie laughed.  ”My money's on her, by the way.” He announced without a ghost of a doubt.  “You’re gonna end up begging her to let you slip it in. I can see it already.  You’re a sucker for girls like her.  Always have been.”

“Am I really?” He said.

Richie blew out a large cloud of smoke. “Pretending won’t work on me, brother.”

Seth crossed his arms.  “Okay, since you seem to be an all-knowing being all of a sudden, maybe you can help me put together those escape room puzzles that just came in today.  The guys who are going to help us build don’t come until later this afternoon.  But we should get a head start if we want to have it ready by mid July.”

Richie snickered. “Changing the subject.  Not at all typical of you.”  He put out his cigarette, intent on following through with Seth’s request.

* * *

Only about half an hour had passed, forty-five minutes at most.  They had just finished unpacking, all the bubble wrap scattered on the pavement right outside the fragmented temple facade where they’d be building the interactive experience. Richie kept talking to himself, trying to solve a riddle with the help of a cypher and running his hand through his hair as if it was helping him think.

“Did you tell her she was gonna be working one of the snack stands today?” Seth’s inquiry came out of left field. 

“What?” Richie’s fingers froze, his eyes searching for an explanation.

Seth looked annoyed, like his brother was supposed to know exactly what he’d been thinking minutes before.  “Kate.  Did you tell her–”

“Yes!  For fucks sake, Seth.  Are you telling me I’ve been trying to solve this fucking puzzle for the past ten minutes all by myself because all you’ve been doing is thinking about what Kate’s up to?”  Richie adjusted his glasses, placing the cypher and papers on top of an empty box.  “What’s the big deal anyway? So what if she has to work the snack stand today?”

“I don’t know you moron, maybe it's the fact that no one’s trained her how to do anything like that yet?  It’s only her second day.”

Richie’s eyebrows scrunched together.  “How hard can it be to sell pretzels and cotton candy? She doesn’t even have to count money, the damn register does everything for her.”

Seth shook his head.  “You’re an idiot.” 

He left him standing there surrounded by empty boxes and unwrapped props as he dashed in search of the girl in question.

“What the fuck just happened?” Richie asked himself, shaking his head.

Seth spotted Tanner and Kate as he rounded the corner past the swings ride. They looked like they were done setting up the shooting range but Kate was still hanging around listening to one of his long-winded conversations. Her body language expressed irritation as he moved uncomfortably closer to her. She was clearly not okay with Tanner invading her personal bubble.  

Seth’s pace slowed down, trying not to come off too eager, or maybe it was just to make her think he’d stumbled upon them instead of him purposely coming to look for her. 

As he got closer to them, he only caught the last of Tanner’s remark.  “—some _still_ call me Sex Machine.” 

Kate’s eyes widened, bemused. The dude was a real character. 

“Hey, you guys all done over here?”  Seth’s voice was loud and stern. He looked around like he was inspecting the set up, seemingly pleased with what he saw.

Kate nodded. “Yeah. I was just heading to my station.” For the first time since they'd met, she looked relieved—almost happy—to be interrupted by him.  

“Alright,” he directed his gaze at her.  “Come with me so I can give you a quick rundown of the cotton candy machine. Apparently, Richie thought you’d teach yourself.”

Kate’s head rattled up and down as she began to follow.

He made small talk on the way to the stand. Pointing out employees who hadn’t been there on her first day.  He also explained that the park had been shut down for a few days the weeks prior, due to the thunderstorms and power outages. Kate listened for most of the walk, acknowledging that she was paying attention but providing very little commentary. 

When they arrived, he cleared his throat like he was going to say something of vital importance. “Tanner can be a nuisance sometimes. Trust me, I know.” His glance flickered to her. “But he’s harmless. He’s the epitome of all talk, no action.” 

Kate chuckled, perusing their surroundings. “He’s a little odd.”

Seth couldn’t help adding the following. “But if he ever makes you feel unsafe or uncomfortable, let me know.  I’ll take care of it real fast.”

She glanced back at him and smiled, pleasantly surprised by his chivalrous offering.

“This right here,” he said, abruptly changing the subject. “Is what you want to press to turn the machine on.” His voice faded into the background as Kate paid more attention to his movements than she did his instructions. 

“You wanna try?”

Blinking a few times she jolted back to attention. “Sure.” 

The first cotton candy was a fail and so was the second. Seth shook his head, his gaze shifting between her maneuvers and her face. She looked so concentrated on what she was doing, eyes slightly narrowed as she gently bit down on her bottom lip. He was sure she hadn’t heard a single thing he’d said because she was doing it all wrong.

“No.” He said, positioning himself behind her. “You have to kind of–” he put his right hand over hers, guiding her movements in a slow spiral. “Take your time,” His proximity to her was so close, he could smell the sweet scent of her hair blended with the sugary smell of cotton candy.

His voice, low and gravelly against her ear. “See how much more sticks to the cone when you do it this way?” 

Kate swallowed, the spark from his contact throwing her off. Her reply meek as she looked back at him, “Yeah. Thanks.”

Removing his hand from hers, he stepped away. “Take a break around 10:15 and a lunch at noon.” The tone in his voice had a dramatic turnabout. 

He rubbed his beard with his hand, like he was going to say something else. Ultimately, he decided not to and instead retreated back to his duties. Leaving Kate to figure out the rest on her own.

* * *

It wasn’t until one o’clock when she had a break from tending her station. Richie had made it seem like it would be a slow day but she kept getting customers left and right. Some pleasant, some on a harassment level similar to Tanner’s. Kate didn’t do much flirting back but she happily took their money.

She threw her apron over her shoulder and walked to the nearest food stand. 

It was a small little shack that offered the typical theme park food options and a limited assortment of salads and drinks. She asked for the Caesar salad and a bottle of water but just when she was about to pay, she heard Rose calling to her from afar.

“Kate, wait!” 

She turned to find her speed walking towards her. 

Her brow crinkled, “What is it?” She wondered if perhaps she was doing something wrong. Was she not supposed to be taking a lunch? Seth had told her noon, she wasn’t that far off.

Rose’s curls bounced gracefully with every step she took. Her dark hair was a beautiful contrast to her fair skin and naturally blushed cheeks. Long eyelashes fanned over her chestnut colored eyes as she smiled. Her cherub-like features were almost unearthly.

“Hey.”

Kate was holding her credit card in her hand, still unsure of why she’d stopped her.

“There’s lunch in the employee lounge. Big Kahuna Burgers for all.” She grinned.

It made Kate feel silly but she found Rose’s kindness touching. To anyone else, it would’ve been no big deal but after hanging out with brain-dead Jessica and the other stuck up girls, it was nice to have someone be genuinely friendly for a change.

She sheepishly returned the packaged salad and water bottle, and apologized to the cashier.

By the time they got to the lounge, most of the group that had been on break was already wrapping up and heading back out. There was still plenty of food and drinks left but the room was now quiet aside from Richie’s voice. Both Geckos were seated at a table with Freddie.

“They do this from time to time.” Rose said, referring to the free lunch. “They sent out an email last night. You probably saw the bagels this morning too.”

Kate smiled. “I noticed the bagels. I had no idea about the lunch.”

Richie was popping french fries into his mouth but Seth looked like he’d been done eating for a while. He was reclined in his chair, legs open, brawny arms crossed over his chest as he listened to the conversation.  In the split second they walked in, his eyes darted towards Kate.  He took one quick look at his watch and then back at her.

An inexplicable tug in her chest made her avert her gaze.  There was something so haunting and intense about his stare that she’d been having trouble holding it for too long, which wasn’t like her at all.

Meanwhile, an unaware Rose continued talking as they filled up their plate.

They chose the furthest table from theirs to sit down.  But what the seats lacked in distance they made up for in vantage point.  They had a perfect view of the men, and it made Kate wonder if her new friend had done it on purpose.

Kate took a bite out of her burger, “I heard you started a few weeks ago.”

The girl sipped from her drink.  “End of May.  I had just finished a contract job with a theater company in Austin when a buddy of mine told me about this place.”

“You’re an actress?”  Kate sounded intrigued.

Rose shook her head.  “Dancer.  I’ve been dancing professionally for almost fifteen years.  Started when I was six.”  She smiled.  “Mainly theater productions but I’ve also done some random gigs here and there.  All very tasteful, I may add.” 

Kate chuckled, dipping a couple french fries into a puddle of ketchup on her plate.  “It sounds like a lot of fun.”

“It is.”  She agreed.  “And to tell you the truth,” she lowered her voice to almost a whisper.  “Seth wasn’t exactly sold on incorporating an aerialist routine to the park.  I think he was afraid I was going to accidentally flash my hoo ha at underage kids and angry bible thumpers would file a lawsuit.”

Kate covered her mouth, her laugh sounding like a shriek and getting the attention of the men across the room.  Seth’s eyes had a hint of suspicion, causing her cheeks to turn red.  Something told her he had the wrong idea about the situation, probably thought they were laughing at him and making jokes at his expense.

“My dad’s a pastor.”  She muttered, regaining her composure. 

Rose’s eyes went wide.  “Oh, shit.  I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”  The look of horror in her face was comical.

She shook her head.  “Don’t be.  I know what you meant.”

The girl looked relieved.  “Good.” After a few seconds she continued, “So yeah.  I pitched them a pretty sweet idea and they gave me a shot.  Hopefully I don’t fuck up. I want to be able to deliver on my promises.”

“Nah.  You’ll do great.”  Kate’s words were comforting and honest even though she had no idea what the routine entailed.

“What about you?  Did you stumble upon this place all on your own?” Rose took another bite of her burger and waited for her reply.

Kate hated herself for it but her eyes shifted towards him again, he was now leaning over the table on his forearms, his fingers interlaced.  He looked at her, this time for a long moment, replying to Freddie and Richie without really paying attention to them.

There was an unnecessary clearing of her throat before she answered.  “Actually, my dad got me the job without even asking me if I wanted it first.  Being eighteen doesn’t really mean shit if you’re still living at home, I guess.”  She sighed, giving up on her half eaten burger. 

There was another flicker of her eyes and this time it didn’t go unnoticed by her companion.  Rose smiled playfully.  “Those Gecko boys are quite the lookers aren’t they?”  She alluded to Kate’s wandering eyes, being able to pinpoint perfectly who they were laid upon.

Faking ignorance was not her strong suit when she was put on the spot, so instead Kate just decided not to say anything on the matter. She took her cup of soda and sucked on the straw.

“It’s a curious thing, really.  Richie is usually the one who is in charge of training new people and tends to be more involved with the employees.  Seth usually keeps to himself and takes care of the paperwork and all the boring office stuff. He’s rarely seen around the park. At least that’s the way it’s been since I started.”  Rose noted quietly, smiling at her.  “Maybe he just realized he was missing out on all the fun the park has to offer.”  Her little shrug was full of mischief as she wiggled her eyebrows at her. 

Kate felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest.  A swirl of butterflies taking off in her belly, making her feel short of breath.  One more corresponding glance from Seth and there it was.  The thing she’d been dreading most happened—that sudden clenching in her stomach that made it seem like it was swarming with anxiety.

She hopelessly clung to the idea that it was just the food not settling well. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer than the previous chapters. Quite a bit happens. I was originally thinking of splitting it into two but I think it works better this way based on what I have planned for the next one.

Seth stared at the loose cash on the desk.  Richie was grinning at him, the biggest damn smile he’d seen in a long time.  “Thank the Lord for little Miss Kate.”  He celebrated by pouring himself a glass of scotch.

“She did all this in less than a week?”  He asked, incredulous. Picking up a handful of bills.

Richie laughed.  Making a whirlpool of the scotch in his cup before downing it.  “Sure did, brother.”  He sighed, “You might not like how she carries herself sometimes.”  Then under his breath added, “Or maybe you like it a little too much.” 

Seth looked up briefly, tapered eyes as he clenched his jaw.  The room had suddenly gotten warmer, despite the AC running at full blast.  His brother’s words had ruffled him up against his will, perhaps because he knew there was no disputing them. He averted his gaze for a moment, feeling like he’d been placed under a bright spotlight.    

Richie continued talking about business, choosing not to press his brother on the matter.  “Attitude or not, you can’t deny the fact that she’s making a killing in the booths.”

Seth was quiet for a moment, he hated being wrong.  And for some irrational reason, being wrong about Kate being anything more than a brat was even more irking. 

“Where is she now?”  He reached for the bottle of liquor Richie had left on the table.

His brother gave his question a quick thought, "I think she’s manning the shooting range with Tanner.”

There was a surprised look on Seth’s face, wondering if Kate had voluntarily offered to help or had been forced to suck it up and deal with Tanner’s unpleasantries for a second time.  He accidentally poured more than he was planning to out of the bottle.

The walkie sitting on the table beeped, static coming though before anyone spoke. “Richie, you copy?”  It was her voice on the other end.  

Seth brought the glass up to his lips, tipping it slowly as he listened intently.

“I copy,” Richie answered, raising an eyebrow at him. A sly smile on his face.

“Hey, where can I get more pellets for the pistols?  We’re kind of running low and I don’t wanna have to turn people away while we restock.”  They detected Tanner’s voice in the background, muffled but obnoxious as Kate spoke.  Whatever he said must have been funny because they heard her laugh before it got cut off.

Seth took a big gulp from his drink then whispered, “I got it,” and was out the door.

“You’re so goddamn helpful these days, Seth!”  Richie yelled back at him.  Then communicating back with Kate replied, “Your favorite Gecko is coming to the rescue.”  His tone sarcastic.

* * *

The day was partly cloudy, and the air muggy with chances of showers.  The humidity made Seth feel like he was walking through an invisible sticky wall as he made his way across the park.  He saw Kate leaning over on the booth, talking up some idiot—who probably just wanted to know her name—into dropping a few dollars in the bucket she was holding in her hands.  It definitely didn’t hurt that she had it cradled against her chest, unintentionally pulling down on her v-neck shirt.

Her dark hair was held back by a black hairband and she was wearing a new pair of pink-framed sunglasses—the lenses metallic gold and reflecting the little bit of sunlight seeping through the clouds. Her shirt was tied in the front, revealing a sliver of firm stomach right above the waistband of her shorts.  She explained the rules of the game to the guy, sucking on a red lollipop as she worked her charm on him.  

It was no wonder she was able to rake in so much cash.  

The talking only lasted a few seconds before she handed him a pistol.

Seth came up to the booth then.  “Hey.”

Her eyes swept up and down his body, arms gesturing in confusion.  “Where are they?”

A contemptuous smile materialized on him.  He snapped back, doing very little to hide the fact that he'd noticed her shirt rise above her belly button as her arms swayed around.  “Listen, sweetheart.  I’m not here to provide you with things the second you ask, let’s make that much clear.”  He cocked his head in a different angle, searching for her eyes but only finding his reflection staring back at him.

Tanner looked at them from the corner of his eye, acting as if he couldn't hear their discussion.  His voice became part of the background noise, whistles and hollers of “Hey sweetie, you look like a good shot!” and “Win a prize for your pretty little lady!”   
Resonated next to them as they continued talking.

“Then why are you here?”  She stuck the lollipop in her mouth, anticipating his reply. Her heart was drumming in her chest but she remained cool as a cucumber, feeling a warm drizzle starting to come down on them.  The tiny drops on her lenses were becoming a bother, so she yanked them off and hung them from her shirt.

He snickered, finally getting a good look at her eyes.  “Unlike my brother—who’s the enabling one—I’m actually going to show you where the supplies are stored so next time you need something, you can go get it yourself.”

Her naturally pink lips were tainted red from the candy.  “But Tanner said only management is allowed in the supply room.”  She mused.

Seth leaned in, his words a murmur. “That rule only applies to him.” A tingle ran down her neck.  “You think you can keep that secret for me, cupcake?”  A half smile visible on his face, his closeness providing an intoxicating smell.

Kate nodded, languid tongue unable to formulate a response.

* * *

They walked together to the back of the park near the offices.  The drizzle was very light, falling softly on them and the surroundings.  He pointed to the cluster of storage rooms that lined the half empty employee parking lot.  “Number 707 has the supplies and prizes for the shooting range, the ring toss booths, balloons darts, and the seasonal games.”

They passed a few rows before getting to the 700s.  He dug in his pocket for the key and showed it to her, “I’ll make a copy for you so you can have one whenever you need it.”  He paused, “You will have to sign for it. Only a few people have access to these.”

“Okay.”  She looked away, creasing her brow. For a guy who didn’t seem too fond of her, he sure seemed to trust her a lot.  She watched as he busied himself with the door. The humidity in the air felt asphyxiating.

He popped the lock open fairly quickly. The silence made his head spin and the curiosity became too much for him to resist asking. “Richie tell you to work with Tanner today?” He tried to sound disinterest, like he was only looking to break the stillness and nothing more.

Kate smiled, “Yeah.” She explained.  “I actually decided to give it another shot. I feel like maybe I misunderstood the guy or took him too seriously the first time.”  Her voice got lower when she noticed Seth’s complete attention focused on her.  “Turns out he’s kind of an acquired taste.” She said sucking on her lollipop.

Seth raised an eyebrow looking almost offended and huffed, rolling up the aluminum storage door in one swift pull.  “Please don’t ever say that about him.” His hand blindly moved over the wall, searching for the light switch. “Don’t ever say that about anyone.”

Her reply was almost involuntary. An impulsive blabber.  “Not even you?”

He turned to look at her, his hand motionless as he tried to figure out exactly what she had meant by that.  The atmosphere was drowned by the sound of the increasing rain softly pattering on the roofs of the storage units.  Their distance only an arms reach away, beguiling eyes locked on him as he failed to provide a fast response. 

Seth was too busy attributing a different meaning to what she had just uttered. Unable to stop himself from thinking of what would happen if he just went with his instincts at that moment.  Wondering if she would reciprocate his actions or punch him straight in the  
face for even trying to get close to her.  

His mind couldn’t help drifting as they shared steady glances and he took careful note of the way her red lips puckered ever so slightly in thought, her big green eyes warm like the summer air.  How she had the ability to be a force to be reckoned with and also appear innocently vulnerable was beyond him. She was fascinating.

A muffled and unidentified giggle coming from another part of the storage area shattered the moment.

Kate blinked, her stomach in knots, taking a deep breath as she turned away.

They both looked in the direction of the sound.  Seth’s eyebrows furrowing, mainly from annoyance but also peaked interest. Before they could even move, there was a loud thud as if a person had slammed one of the storage room covers with their fist. The possibility that someone could be trying to break into one of their units was becoming more likely by the minute.  

There was another giggle, this time identifiably female and accompanied by a deeper male laugh.

"What the hell?"  Seth muttered, acting like he was on the hunt for an intruder. His movements smooth and premeditated.

Kate followed as they slowly paced towards the location of the disturbance. It didn't take very long for them to realize what it was—or rather whom. And it took even less time to come face to face with the mouth-dropping scene. 

As they rounded the corner, the once-quiet grunts and slurping noises became perfectly audible.

There, in the gloominess of the late afternoon, right against storage #814, were Freddie and Rose. The security guard’s eyes closed, head tilted upward, fully oblivious to their audience. Rose's back was to them, her head bobbing up and down as she steadied herself in a crouched position in front of him. 

Seth and Kate were completely gobsmacked. Her mouth open in disbelief, stuck in place like a statue. It was one of those situations where no matter how hard they tried, they just couldn’t look away. At least not right away.

After a few moments, Seth managed to shake off the initial shock. "Are you fucking serious?" His growly voice extinguishing their bliss in a fraction of a second.

Freddie's boner must have softened faster than a snow cone in July. His eyes snapped open in an instant as he pulled up his pants in a hurry. Rose almost fell out of her position by how fast he reacted, wiping her mouth as she got up and looking absolutely horrified when she saw them standing there.

After the initial period of dismay had passed, Kate broke the awkward silence with a weak comment. “I suddenly don’t want this lollipop anymore.” But no one was in the mood for jokes. Especially not Seth.

* * *

Kate was done for the day after an almost eight hour shift but she didn’t want to go home before finding out more about the situation. 

She was sitting at a table with a guy who had been hired the same day as her. He kept going on and on about his pet snake as he dipped his soft pretzel in cheese and ate it in front of her. At one point he asked her if she would be willing to hold it if he ever showed it to her. She wasn't sure if he was trying to be funny or was genuinely talking about his pet. But she didn’t care to ask. All she could think about was Rose.

She looked at the clock and then her watch. _Why wasn't she there?_ They were supposed to be off at the same time that day. _Were they still talking with Seth? What if he had fired her?_ And if that was the case, she hoped Freddie had received the same punishment, otherwise she would raise hell. Kate was already picturing it, getting way ahead of herself.

The bag of chips she had grabbed from the food stand was still unopened. The hunger pains were making her queasy but she couldn’t bring herself to eat anything. She let her coworker continue to ramble, her fingers tapping on the table in desperation, only nodding in return. 

After fifteen minutes, Rose walked in.

Kate’s stomach dropped when she saw her signature curls peek in from behind the opened door.

She stood up immediately. "What happened? Are you okay?” She was acting like the girl had been in an accident or something.

Rose nodded. Grabbing Kate by the arm, she pulled her towards their usual spot. No one else in that room had any idea what had happened earlier. Once they were at a safe distance from prying ears she mumbled. "Let's just say I haven't gotten yelled at that hard since my mom discovered by dildo collection."

Kate couldn’t help laughing. "Jesus, how can you even joke about anything right now? Do you ever take things seriously?"

Rose shrugged, a big grin on her face. ”Seth ripped us a new one.” Her eyes went wide. “He literally made me and Freddie swear more than once that there would be no more blowjobs on the clock.” She sounded stoic. “I was seriously expecting him to pull out a contract and make us sign it in blood. You should’ve seen how pissed he was.”

Kate raised an eyebrow, “Oh. I can imagine.” It wasn’t hard to picture Seth outraged. The thought of it was almost funny, had it not been for the fact that one of her only friends there could’ve lost her job. “You two have fucking balls.” She said.

The girl chuckled. “Love can make you do stupid shit like that, Kate.” She looked at her like she wanted a confirmation. “I mean, haven’t you ever done something reckless because of it?”

Kate stayed quiet. The only thing she ever remembered doing was making out with Kyle in the back of the church where her father gave sermons. And after what Rose and Freddie had done, she questioned whether that would even be considered _reckless_. 

Shaking her head ‘no’ she laughed. “I’ve done stupid things but I don’t think they’ve ever been for love.” Thinking about it for a little while she reiterated, “No.”

Rose smiled. “Maybe that’s because you’ve never really been in love, hun.”

There was a pang in Kate’s chest like she had just been stabbed with a cruel realization. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the feeling. Focusing instead on her friend. “So, you and Freddie are a thing, huh?” It was a stupid question after what she’d witnessed but she was willing to say anything to change the subject.

"We have a thing..." She winked but immediately added, “I’m almost certain I love him but I got out of a relationship only a couple months ago and to tell you the truth, I’m a little scared to dive in too quickly. Too much, too fast isn’t always good.” Her mouth pressed into a firm line. “He’s a really good guy, so I’m taking my time with him.”

A sweet nod and a simper served as Kate’s only response.

Rose hummed, running her fingers through her undulated hair. “You’re off now, right?”

“Yeah.” She pushed her shoulder like she was mad at her. “I would be home by now if you hadn’t had me on pins and needles.”

“Oh, stop.” The brunette chimed. “I lost almost an hour talking to Seth and now I have to go rehearse for my show on my own time.” Her eyes glanced at the clock. “But it’s partially my fault. That’s what I get for being a thirsty bitch.”

Kate started laughing, pulling off her headband only to secure it once again over her hair.

“Hey, you wanna come check out what I have so far?” Rose asked. “Don’t tell me you have more exciting things to do at home.”

She had nailed the assumption. If Kate were being honest, she enjoyed being at work a lot more than being at home these days.

* * *

“Holy shit, that’s insane!” Kate’s eyes were round and full of amazement as she watched Rose spiral and twirl with grace and control. Suspending herself halfway in the air, one foot wrapped around the silk as her body dropped to the ground only to stop a few feet above the floor.

She’d lost track of time, too impressed by her skills and talent to even look at her watch.

“I would kill to be able to do that.” 

Rose took that as a request. Unraveling one of the slings, she opened it up, forming a giant hammock. “Come try it then.” She beckoned.

Shaking her head in refusal, Kate began stepping away instead of towards her. 

“Oh come on, don’t be a pussy.” She said playfully. 

She was hesitant at first but ended up agreeing after much persistence. 

“You have to keep your core tight, bottom half steady and controlled.” She guided her to balance on the silk on her lower belly, feet raised behind her like she was skydiving. 

Kate began feeling shaky almost immediately. 

“You are going to feel like you did a thousand crunches tomorrow.”

She struggled to talk. “Wonderful.”

“Also, this would be so much easier if you were wearing velcro shorts or leggings.”

With her hands wrapped securely on the sling, she looped one leg inside, her balance in jeopardy for a few wobbly seconds before she was able to sit as if she were on a swing.

“Okay, let’s try this…” She asked her to switch her hands, crossing the fabric in front of her chest. “Here’s the kicker. Use your upper body to pull yourself up as much as you can until you pull both feet over as if you were doing a back flip. Then let go.”

“No fucking way.” Kate replied.

“Do it. You won’t fall. I promise.”

Kate puffed, pulling herself up with all her might and feeling her bottom rise. She flipped over a little too fast, a loud scream leaving her throat as she found herself suspended in the air facing the ground. Her heart pounding with panic.

Rose was clapping with excitement. “You did it! Now just reverse your flip to come back to a seated position.”

“I can’t. I’m stuck.” Kate said in pauses, her breathing heavy. 

They both laughed and Rose gave her a little push in order to help her out. 

Once her feet were back on the ground Kate admitted that the rush had been fun. 

“Imagine what a little smoke can do before a routine.” Rose noted. “I swear to God, one time I smoked a bowl before a show and I did better than ever. My skills improved tenfold.” 

Kate just laughed it off, offering to bring her some of the new stuff her brother had gotten her so she could see what that really felt like.

“Although, you’re on thin ice, so maybe we shouldn’t press your luck.” Kate took a quick look at her watch, realizing she’d stuck around for over an hour. “I’m gonna head out. Phone died and I bet my dad’s been trying to reach me. The last thing I want is for him to show up here and embarrass the hell out of me.”

Rose smiled. “You know, for a girl who claims to not give a fuck about anything. You tend to really care about people.” She winked at her, waving goodbye.

* * *

Kate walked through the congested park on her way back to the parking lot. Not even the scattered showers had been able to stop the flood of people from showing up. The place looked almost magical at night time, the lights twinkling, music blaring, the chatter of the visitors blending with the different food smells. 

The crowd was mostly made up of young people, late teens, early twenties. Groups of rowdy adolescents running around, couples out on dates, it was a big change from the family atmosphere of the daytime. It kind of made her wish she could work evening shifts instead. 

She passed by the shooting range, Tanner was no longer there. It was being handled by Richie and Carlos. The Gecko saw her walk by, giving her an inquisitive look, most likely wondering what she was still doing there. Kate just kind of raised her shoulders and continued walking, waving at him but not stopping to chat. 

The pavement smelled like wet earth, the mugginess still very much present even that late in the day.

As she came upon the ticket booths and the Water Serpent roller coaster, she noticed Seth talking to a couple guests. Two blondes, one looking a lot more interested than the other, wearing their short little summer dresses and looking like they’d just walked off the pages of a magazine. Their hair apparently immune to the humidity in the air.

The taller one tapped him gently on the chest, simpering, white teeth sparkling under the string lights. Kate debated on whether to walk by and pretend she hadn’t seen him or do the same she’d done with Richie and just wave.

“Is it some kind of rule or something?” The blonde asked him. “You’re not allowed to go on dates with guests?” 

Seth returned her coy smile. This was not the first time he’d gotten hit on by someone visiting the park and it also wasn’t the first time he’d had to turn someone down. Everyone in the nearby towns knew who the Gecko brothers were by now. Which made it that much harder to distinguish the decent girls from those who just wanted a slice of the pie.

His head turned slightly, catching sight of Kate who was slowly making her way past them. The expression on his face changing from one second to the next. “It depends, Peaches,” he said back to the girl. “Where are we going? If it’s a good spot, maybe we can grab a drink after I close up tonight.” 

Kate felt a turbulence of emotions hit her like a wave. Anger at knowing that Seth knew very well she was in hearing range, and an awful wretchedness from realizing he really didn’t give a shit what she thought about him. All of it wrapped in the greenest of envy. Just imagining him having even the least bit of fun with those girls lit a raging fire in her.

No. She wouldn’t give him the same treatment as Richie. He didn’t deserve a wave goodbye or even a second glance of acknowledgement for that matter. 

She passed right by him, chin up and eyes fixed far off into the distance without breaking her stride.

* * *

El Rey was closed on Thursdays. The unconventional schedule due to the fact that it was surprisingly the slowest day of the week at the park.

Kate’s day off was coming to an end, a day that had included a lot of Netflix binge watching, eating rocky road ice cream out of a pint container and spontaneously daydreaming of how differently things would have gone with Seth had she just gone up to talk to him instead of walking past him like he was invisible.  She hated thinking the whole thing could have somehow been prevented, mainly because it meant she wanted it to have gone differently. 

There was a sudden knock on her door. Her thoughts evaporating into nothingness as she came back to reality.

“Come in!”  She paused the TV, not like she'd been paying attention for the past ten minutes anyway.

Scott peeked in from behind the door.  “Hey, you wanna come check out the band?” 

Kate considered how horrible of a sister it would make her if she flat-out turned down the invitation. Coming to the conclusion that it would make her look like a dick if she said no.  She might have been a lot of things but Rose was right, she wasn’t above caring for the people she loved.  She exhaled loudly, pointing the remote at the TV and turning it off.  “I’m guessing this is my 30-minute warning.”

He chuckled, “Damn sis.  You know me so well.”  Before he shut the door he added, “But seriously, hurry up because I have to be there by five.”

It was still early in the day and there was no bouncer at the door when they arrived at The Rattler. Scott's bandmates were already waiting for him. One of them, Greg—the bassist—was a friend of Kyle's, and as such, he didn't waste a second bringing him up. It was like his only topic of conversation with her had to revolve around him.

"Hey Kate. I didn't know you were coming today, otherwise I would've invited Kyle." His eyes were glassy, like he'd just been hotboxing it in the parking lot. It was a pretty safe assumption. 

Her forehead crinkled, a little ‘v’ forming in the center. "Why would you want to ruin a perfectly good evening?"

He laughed, "Come on. It's been a month. Don't you think it's time to give him another chance?"

She grimaced. "It was nice talking to you Greg but I'm here to see you guys play, not waste my time with nonsense." She left him hanging on to his words, taking a seat at one of the empty tables. 

It wasn't hard to find a spot, there weren't that many people in the establishment yet. The band was lucky it was happy hour, otherwise, they probably would've been stuck with an audience of one. Two, if they counted the bartender. He and his ZZ Top beard look like they belonged up on that tiny stage with them.

They played for a solid 45 minutes. Covering songs from different indie bands and inserting their original material in the mix. Kate didn't say it often, or at all really, but she was really proud of Scott for sticking with his passion. The kid had real talent. 

There was an empty appetizer plate in front of her and a half-full glass of coke by the time they played their last song. They closed the night with a cover of Arcade Fire's 'My Body is a Cage,' Kate drinking the last of her soda before it was time to go.

Scott helped the band pack up, in between reminders from the bartender that they only had twenty minutes to clear out before the next performer began setting up.

The evening crowd was starting to arrive. Kate looked around, noticing there was only a couple empty tables left by then. The bouncer set up a stool at the front door, bald head shiny from the glitter of the lights. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he realized they were still there and kicked them out.

"You ready?" Scott asked, catching her by surprise. "Greg asked if we wanted to come hang at his place but I told him I'd check with you."

She faked a laugh. "You can go do whatever you want as long as I get dropped off at home first."

He nodded and smiled. "I thought so."

Kate grabbed her purse from the chair's backrest, checking to make sure she hadn't left anything behind. One hand smoothed out her black dress, and the other fixed her necklace. "Hey." She put her hand on Scott's arm, stopping him in place. "You fucking killed it up there." Her smile wide and her eyes content. “Who knew you were such a good singer.”

He rolled his eyes at her slight jab. ”Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me, Kate.” 

She tried to keep her hand around his arm as they began walking towards the door, snaking between the cluster of people who were waiting to get their ID's checked. 

"I'm serious." She made an effort to continue the conversation even though she was sure he couldn't hear her. Their fingers barely touched before they got separated. “You have an amazing vocal ran–" The rest of her words dying in her lips. 

She instinctively brought her hands up as if to protect herself from the inevitable collision. Eyes widened and heat sprouted in her belly as she looked up at the dark brown eyes staring back at her. Her anxiety reaching dangerous levels and her stomach twisting like she was riding a rollercoaster.

Scott turned around, stretching his hand out so she could hold it. Seth glanced at him for a second before looking back at her. His eyes shifted to her hands, still pressed against his chest and his lip curled into a tiny smirk.

The world around her felt like it had stopped spinning. Her breaths narrow and heart erratic as she slowly removed them from Seth’s upper body. He stood there without saying a word, clearly just as taken aback by seeing her there as she was by bumping into him. 

Kate's flight instinct took charge. She watched his lips tremble like he was getting ready to say something but she moved around him swiftly, without further acknowledgement. Her pace was quick, practically running out of the place in an attempt to escape the inescapable.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly well rested, opening her eyes to a dark room, and lifting her head up slightly to check the time.  The clock on the nightstand read 6:15 but the lack of daylight made it seem like three in the morning even though dawn had crept in hours prior.  She stretched, grunting as she arched her back on the bed.

Rubbing her eyes, she reached for her phone.  The screen lighting up the second she touched it.  It was a text message from Richie.  _I know it’s late notice but you mind closing tonight instead of opening?_

He was right, it was kind of late notice but she couldn’t argue with being able to stay in bed for hours without having to worry about making it to work on time.  There was also the advantage of having the whole morning free.  _Yes. Closing seems more fun anyway ;)_ She replied, wondering if sending a winking face to him was wildly inappropriate.  It wasn’t meant to be flirtatious and she hoped he wouldn’t take it as such. As far as she knew, they were on friendly terms.  _Appreciate it, Katie Cakes!_   He replied.

Kate wasn’t sure exactly when she had fallen back asleep but when she came to, she was laying on her side with her phone still in her hand. The room had a new lightness to it, brighter than it had been when she’d woken up the first time.  She thought she’d only been asleep for an extra hour at most. 

“Son of a bitch!” She cried out as her eyes adjusted on her phone screen.

It was almost noon.

Pulling herself up on the bed, she looked at her surroundings, almost surprised to find herself in her room, still a little drowsy and half asleep.  Once fully awake, she jumped off the bed and hopped in the shower.  Her shift started in less than four hours.  

So much for making the most out of her morning.

* * *

She was seated across the table from Scott, picking at her turkey sandwich when a french fry hit the edge of her plate and fell to the floor.  “What was that for?”

“For that pissy look you have on your face.”  He smiled at her, taking a big bite out of his sandwich.  Scott recalled the night before.  “Does it have anything to do with that guy you bumped into at The Rattler last night?  Because let me tell you, that sulking of yours isn’t gonna get you a boyfriend anytime soon.”

Kate stuck out her tongue, shoving french fries into her mouth.  “Who says I want one?”  Speaking obnoxiously with her mouth half full. 

“Very mature.” Scott’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He paused the conversation to check it. "Speaking of boyfriends..."

"What? Your boyfriend just text you?" She poked fun at him.

"Hilarious." Scott said dryly. "Greg wants to know if we wanna go to the drive-in tonight with the usual group."

"The usual group? As in Kyle?" Kate asked. "Hard pass. Besides, I have work tonight. Not that I would go if I didn't."

Scott was quiet for a moment, “Yeah. I don’t know why he keeps begging you to take him back. I don’t think I’m gonna go if he’s planning on joining. Really doesn’t feel right after the way you two ended things.”

Kate brushed aside his concern. “I don’t care if you want to hang out with him, as long he leaves me alone.” She finished chewing her food. “I’m not going to tell you who you are and aren’t allowed to be friends with, Scott.”

He shook his head, having already made up his mind about the outing. “So, you’re not gonna tell me who that was at the bar last night?” He grinned,  “You were in a pretty good mood before you ran into him.”

She drank from her cup and stared at him quietly, with no intention to turn his question into a conversation.  “He’s that asshole boss I told you about." She could tell from Scott's reaction that he was curious to learn more. "As for the mood swings, it is almost that time of the month. You know how bitchy I can get. I’ll spare you the details.”

“Yeah.” He made a face. “Say no more." Pushing away his plate, he got up from the table.

Kate laughed, that excuse always worked to get him off her back. She smiled, pleased that her brother had dropped the subject. She had only partially lied. It really was a certain time of the month.

The time when her hormones were always raging and her center aching at inappropriate times. She'd been feeling a stirring since the previous day. It was the time of the month when all she thought about was banging the first hot guy that stood in front of her. Except on that month, she only had a particular one in mind. 

Kate wasn’t sure how she would make it through her shift that night, her excitement suddenly flourishing at the thought of seeing him.

* * *

She was three hours into her shift, trying to organize the roll of tickets in her booth as customers lined up to try their luck. She handed a little girl some rings, instructing her how to toss them in order to hoop them around the different colored snake heads a few feet away from the barrier. Her partner collected money from the rest of the people waiting in line and then helped her distribute the supplies.

Seth had just arrived at the park after being out most of the day, and was making his first round. It didn’t take long for him to reach her booth, stopping to see how she handled the customers—at least that’s the excuse he made for himself. She was playful and completely charming, sweet smiles all around and joking every chance she got. 

“Everything good?” He stood under the colorful string lights, ducking his head beneath the hanging stuffed animals. His hair was a bit messy but his facial hair had been trimmed and his general appearance looked refreshed. 

It was the first time she was seeing him since she got to work, and the inopportune twinge in her center responded before she could. 

“It’s been nonstop.” She replied, her poker face strong. “Way better than the monotony of day shifts that’s for sure.” 

He hummed, running his thumb over his chin. “You came in at four today, didn’t you? Isn’t it time for your lunch break?” 

Her attention drifted to the little girl as she handed her the small pink teddy bear she had won. “Yeah. I’m just waiting for Rose.” She beamed at the girl. “We’re just gonna grab a snack and probably go on a ride or two.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Don’t let Rose influence you too much. Next thing you know, you’ll be taking your little boyfriend on escapades around the park. And I can’t say I’ll be as lenient with you as I was with her and Freddie.” 

“What?” She crossed her arms over her chest, her hair falling over one shoulder with the tilt of her head. 

“I won’t be as lenient–”

“No. I got that part. But your comment about my _little boyfriend_ …” She said questioningly, brow furrowing.

Seth rolled his eyes. “That guy you were with last night.” He said, finally bringing up their run-in.

Kate looked surprised then disgusted. She covered her cheeks as if she were dying from embarrassment but ended up bursting in laughter instead. 

Seth was dumbfounded. “What’s so funny?”

“You thought–” She couldn’t get the words out. “You thought Scott was my boyfriend.” She laughed again.

Asian kid about her age, holding her hand as they left the bar together. _What else was he supposed to think?_

“He’s my brother.” She placed her hands on her hips, “He and his band play at The Rattler sometimes.” She explained calmly, although still amused by his mistake.

Seth felt like a total idiot. “Your brother.” He said quietly. 

Kate nodded, a sneer on her face. 

He couldn’t think of anything smart or witty to say in return but fortunately for him, he didn’t have to go through the discomfort of admitting how wrong he’d been. Rose was making her way to the booth as they spoke. 

She wasn’t wearing her uniform, knowing very well that hanging around the park in it while off the clock wasn’t acceptable.

“Ready for some fun, babe?” Rose asked her playfully as she waved from a short distance.

“Hey,” Seth muttered and pointed at Kate’s shirt, “You know you can’t go on the rides wearing that.”

Kate slipped out of her shirt in a flash, revealing a plain white tank top underneath. His eyes panned over her slowly. “I know.” She said, running her fingers through her hair and smoothing it to one side. 

She let a coy little smile slip before taking off with Rose.

* * *

Their cart rolled out of the shaky dark ride and came to a halt. 

Kate was laughing, cheeks flushed and in pain from the nonstop chuckles. “That giant glowing spider dropping from the ceiling scared the shit out of me.” She said, as the lap bar unlocked. 

“Yeah. Your ear-piercing screams made that perfectly clear.” Rose giggled.

Kate stood up. “It would be amazing if they could improve the animatronics in there. Can you imagine how much better it would be?” They got off the ride and walked down the set of steps. 

“Yes but I also think people expect it to be cheesy, so maybe it’s meant to be awful?” She shrugged.

“Yeah, I kinda see what you mean by that.” Kate looked in one direction and then the other, “Bumper cars?” She asked, fixing her shirt.

Rose agreed with the suggestion.

They were only a few feet away from the line when Kate came to a complete stop. The girl immediately noticed the scowl on her face, her eyes fixed on a tall, blond kid talking to one of their coworkers. He looked like the typical high school jock, brawny and pretty. And although it was hard to tell based on just appearances, chances were he was also self-centered.

“Who’s that?” Rose figured he had to be a pretty lousy person for Kate’s mood to go from chipper to lifeless in a matter of seconds.

Kate mumbled. “My ex.”

That was enough for Rose to pull her around and walk her in the opposite direction. She held her hand. “Looks like bumper cars is out for tonight.” 

They were walking quickly, but the kid’s voice behind them grew louder, footsteps heavy as he trotted across the pavement. “Kate, wait up!” 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around. 

“Kyle, what are you doing here?”

He grinned. “Just came to hang out. The park’s actually not as shitty as I remember it.”

She grimaced. “Cool. Have fun.” 

“Actually–” He blared, “I came because I found out you worked here.” 

“Kyle, this is not a good time.”

He took one look at Rose, almost asking for some privacy without actually saying anything. “I just want to talk. Please? Just a couple minutes.”

Rose could tell the guy wasn’t going to take no for an answer. She leaned into Kate’s ear. “I’m gonna go find Freddie.” And waited for her friend’s signal before she quickly went in search of him.

They were alone now.

“I don’t have time to talk. My lunch is over in less than five minutes.” _Okay, maybe she had fifteen minutes of lunch left but who was keeping track?_

He took a few steps towards her, his massive figure looking down on her, one hand touching the side of her arm as if they were still friendly. “I know I fucked up, Kate. I’ve been trying to tell you that in person but you haven’t given me a chance. I can’t stop thinking about you.”

She shook her head, a condescending smile on her face. “Cut the bullshit, Kyle.” Pulling away, she crossed her arms over her chest in an effort to shield herself from him. “Again, this isn’t the time or place for a talk. And we’ve been over this already. I can only say it so many different ways. It’s been over between us for a long time. There’s really no point in beating a dead horse.”

He took the freedom of pulling her in, drawing her close to him like he hadn’t heard a single thing she had just said. “Come on Kate, don’t tell me you don’t miss us.”

If he was trying to seduce her, his attempts were the worst she’d ever seen. 

With a stern look on her face she said, “You have three seconds to back away from me or so help me God, Kyle…”

He smirked, not taking her warning seriously. “What are you going to do, Katie?” 

She hated that nickname.

Rose showed up with Freddie and Seth in tow just in time to witness the last of the exchange. 

Kate began counting down. “Three, two…”

Kyle leaned in quick, smacking a kiss on her and catching her off guard. He smiled broadly, like he’d just done something cute and worthy of praise. 

She pushed him off her before swinging at him. Seth, who had already started walking in their direction ready to intervene, was taken aback by her immediate response. He froze for a moment, impressed by her actions and dazzled by the way she handled herself. 

“What the hell is going on here?” He growled, stepping in between them. 

Freddie stood next to Kyle, glaring at him.

Onlookers who were passing by stopped momentarily, making the scene appear more dramatic.

“What’s going on is that this crazy bitch just socked me for no reason.”  A whiny voice accompanied by a frown as he covered his eye.

Seth studied him carefully, wishing he could finish what Kate had started. “Funny, it kind of looked to me like you were harassing one of my employees.”  He said between gritted teeth. 

He turned to Freddie and gave him one definitive look, one that said ‘get him out of here.’

The kid’s voice intensified, cursing and yelling as he was practically dragged to the entrance of the park. Seth glanced at Kate for a quick second and then followed them. 

The people were dispersing and the scene was just clearing when Richie showed up. He looked confused. “What did I miss?”  Kate and Rose just looked at each other and sighed before filling him in. 

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the park, Kyle kept insisting that it had all been Kate’s fault.  She had been the one that had attacked him. He’d done nothing wrong.  “You should’ve fired her, it’s what she deserves.”

Seth listened to his poor excuses, condescending eyes and a ghost of a smile on his face.  He pointed at him, taking one step in his direction.  “Listen you little shit, don’t tell me how to do my fucking job.  I saw what you did to her and that black eye was well earned.  Now, you need to get the hell out of here before I give you a matching set.”

The kid’s mouth dropped open, mumbling but unable to actually get out a full sentence. He tugged his arm away from Freddie’s grip, dusting his jacket before turning away.

“Make sure he doesn’t try to weasel his way back in.” He told Freddie.

* * *

Seth returned to Kate’s booth, expecting to find her there. Instead, it was just her partner who was still managing it on his own.  He checked his watch. Her lunch had been over for about ten minutes.  He figured that maybe she was just now returning to her station and he’d probably bump into her as she made her way back.

He walked back towards the lounge, taking the path she’d most likely take and expecting to run into her at some point.  But what he ended up running into was a mob of people witnessing an impromptu show right outside the circus tent.  

There was a powerful thud, followed by a second, then a third, like something was being nailed to a wooden board.  The mass gasped loudly before erupting in cheers and applause.

It was easy to spot Richie amongst the crowd, his head floating above everyone else’s. He raised his arms in the air in a celebratory pose as he hollered.

“Damn it, Richard.”  Seth had an inkling of what his brother was up to.  He’d brought up the idea once or twice before. “Excuse me.”  He said, pushing through the crowd to get to him.  He placed both hands on his head, clearly vexed when his suspicions were confirmed.

Kate slowly lowered the wooden target that she’d been holding above her head.  Three daggers stuck to it a fair distance apart from one another.  They all looked like they’d been caught red handed, naively thinking they’d somehow be able to pull off a stunt like that without him finding out.  Rose slowly backed away, holding on to the tarp covering the entrance of the tent. Like Kate had said, she was already treading a fine line.

Seth began clapping slowly as he shook his head at them.  The crowd had already quieted down so he was the only one doing it at that point which really put a damper on the mood.  “Alright everyone!  Show’s over!”  He announced, waiting for the guests to scatter.

“We were just having a little fun.”

He was taken aback by Richie’s nonchalance.  “A little fun?”  He shot a glance at Kate.  “What would’ve happened if one of those daggers landed in her eye instead of the board, Richard?”

“I’m a really good marksmen-”

“That’s not what I asked.”  He interrupted.  “You really want the blood of a kid in your hands?”

_Kid?_   Kate felt like she’d just been slapped in the face. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. 

Richie rolled his eyes.  “Come on, you’re being way over the top.  What the hell’s gotten into you lately?  She’s fine. Nothing happened.”

People passed by, trying to eavesdrop on the argument. 

“And nothing’s gonna happen because I don’t want you doing that shit again, got it?”

“Fine.”  Richie gave up fairly quickly. He wasn’t in the mood to argue, especially not in front of guests.

Kate had been quiet during the exchange, hands tucked in the front pockets of her shorts  Seth focused his attention on her.  “And you…We need to talk.”

She raised her eyebrows, looking at him quickly before avoiding his gaze. “I'm listening.”

“Not here. Come see me before you go home tonight.”  He replied.

* * *

Kate had opted not to take a seat when she entered the office. She leaned back against the wall as Seth paced back and forth. She was waiting for him to say something. Eyes scanned his movements, noticing every little detail about him. Her body once again choosing the wrong time to suddenly break into a hormonal frenzy.

“You do realize that whether you are on the clock or not, being in the park and causing a little scene like that is grounds for termination?”

Kate was unclear as to which scene he was referring to, “Are you talking about the knife throwing or–”

“I’m talking about that asshole I had to kick out earlier.” He walked in her direction, making the gap between them miniscule. “But agreeing to being Richie’s assistant during that stunt…” He huffed. “You’re just full of surprises tonight aren’t you?”

She gave him a dirty look, “Richie was just trying to help.” He expected her to explain further so she did. “He knew I was having a bad night and brought up the idea. He thought it would be fun. We didn’t think it would be that big of a deal to you.”

The tension between them was palpable. But unlike earlier in the evening, she managed to hold his intense glare.

“Still doesn’t change the fact that it was stupid and careless.” He paused. “Is this what happens when you deal with personal shit? You go and find ways to sabotage yourself in order to make yourself feel better? You like playing in the darkness Little Miss Sunshine?”

Her face tilted up and she tightened her jaw in anger, a hostile stare burying into him. Cutting like a sharp blade. But she did not speak.

“What? The Princess doesn’t want to talk now?” He was angrier than he should have been. Sure the stunt with Richie had been a foolish thing to do but deep down he knew his discontent sprung from something different. “Do me a favor and keep your personal shit out of the workplace. Deal with your boyfriend drama on your own time.”

Kate’s eyes started to water but she stopped herself from making a fool out of herself. “You’re acting as if I had any say on what happened tonight, when you know well that he showed up announced.”

Her green eyes were fixed on his, even after he took another step in her direction. With the wall against her back, she had nowhere to go. “Then maybe just give him what he wants and he’ll finally leave you alone.” He offered.

“What is that supposed to mean?” She asked, her brow knitted. 

His veins felt like they were pumping venom in his bloodstream. He licked his lips, lowering his face closer to her, driven by the smell of her perfume, drawn to her puckered lips. “Whatever you want to call it. Break up sex. Hate fucking. You’ve heard of it, right?” He put one hand against the wall, practically caging her in.

Kate couldn’t believe those words were actually coming out of his mouth. His closeness was sending her body mixed signals. But she was more inclined to kick him in the balls than anything else by then. She stopped herself from doing it, instead giving him a two word answer. “Fuck you.”

He smirked, “You have then…” 

Seth had gotten too carried away in his quest to relieve his frustration. That was not how the conversation was supposed to go and yet he veered it in the worst possible direction.

“You’re an asshole.” She slipped right under his arm, leaving him to ponder her last words.

He stayed in that position for the next couple minutes, realizing how truly horrible he had been to her. He’d known taking out his anger on her wasn’t the right thing to do but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. It quickly dawned on him that Kate had managed to fight off one asshole only to be forced to listen to another. 

He felt disgusted with himself. “You’re a fucking imbecile, Seth.” He said, slamming a fist to the wall.

* * *

Kate was in a hurry to leave. That had been it, she wasn’t going to put up with him any longer. She hated the thought of dropping everything after less than two weeks but he really was leaving her no choice.

She grabbed her purse and shut the locker, taking a deep breath before turning.

She jumped. Shocked to see him standing by the door.

“I’m sorry.” He said without any kind of lead-in. “I’m so sorry, Kate.” He approached her with caution. “I wish I had an excuse for behaving the way I did but the truth is, you’re right. I am an asshole.” 

Kate listened, her eyes downcast. 

“You didn’t deserve any of that. I had absolutely no right to say those things to you.” 

His voice was soft, sounding sincere with every heartfelt word he spoke.

She couldn’t control what her body was feeling. Her heart went erratic, the nauseating feelings of butterflies reappearing in her stomach. Her eyes flickered to him. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

What was wrong with him was that he couldn’t bring himself to admit that all of that had stemmed from plain jealousy. He was jealous of the fact that she was a ray of sunshine towards everyone else while he only seemed to get the scraps. Jealous of seeing her with her ex-boyfriend, even if it hadn’t been in a pleasant situation. 

Arguing with her had been fun at first. Now, it just felt like punishment. And he’d chosen the wrong way to deal with his feelings once it had all blown over. 

“I don’t know.” He replied. “But I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

Kate nodded once. A hasty reply spilling from her lips. “Fine. I forgive you.” Her voice didn’t sound very convincing but he took it anyway. “But if this is how it’s gonna be from now on, you’re gonna give me whiplash from all the back and forth.”

She adjusted the strap of her purse over her shoulder, starting to walk towards the door. Right as she passed him she muttered, “And not that it’s any of your damn business. But I dumped him because he cheated on me. So, no. He doesn’t deserve break up sex or even a hate fuck for that matter.”

She opened the door and walked out. 

Seth wasn’t sure why Kate had decided to share that piece of information with him or why she’d so easily forgiven him after what he’d done. The only thing he was certain of was that he’d been a huge dick to her and he hoped it wasn’t too late for her to see him as anything other than that.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob stood in the doorway, holding his suitcase as he scanned the room. It was like he was saying goodbye to an old home—never to return again. He went about the same routine every time he was leaving. Kate and Scott were already used to it. 

“You two take care of each other, you got it?” He was off to another one of his Christian mission trips to Louisiana. Kate usually accompanied him but that tradition had come to an end more than a year ago. “I’ll see you in a few days.” He said, half smiling. 

Scott and Kate nodded. She was already dressed in her work shirt, her hair in a ponytail and an extra change of clothes in a small bag. It was her second closing shift in three days and if she were being frank, she was pretty excited about it—even after everything that had happened with Seth days prior. 

Her smile was kind, eyes subdued as she looked at her father. He opened up his arms and she walked into his embrace, promising to take care of Scott, although he was more than capable of doing that on his own. “No funny business.” He warned.

He gave Scott a hug, rubbing his hair like he was a little boy before patting him on the back. Taking one last look at them, he shut the door behind him.

Only a few seconds had passed. “So, we’re throwing a party tonight. BYOB.” Scott stated with a huge grin on his face. 

Kate shook her head but didn’t turn down the idea. Not entirely. “We can invite a few friends over but let’s not call it a party. Okay? People hear the word _party_ and they think loud music, packed house, and drunk sex in the guest room. That’s not happening.”

He gave her a perplexed look, almost flinching at her response. “Whoa. Since when is the old Katie Cakes back? I thought you were still in your bad girl-fuck everyone phase.” He joked. “It’ll be a chill party. Drinks. Food. Maybe some pot.” He smiled. 

“If dad only knew how bad of an influence you can actually be, little brother.”

He laughed, rubbing his hands together. “You gonna invite Jess and her other hot friends? Greg told me they’re still in town, they don’t leave until after 4th of July.” A pleading look on his face.

Kate thought about it for a moment, meanwhile grabbing her keys off the hook nailed to the wall. “Sure whatever.” She sighed, hoping she’d have company of her own there as well. “I have a couple people from work who might come over too.”

Scott wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. “Rattler guy coming?” He’d really taken a liking to calling Seth that whenever he wanted to annoy her.

“No. Not Rattler guy.” Kate rolled her eyes. “Hell no.” She said with a reaffirming tone. “I know I said I didn’t want this to be a party but that doesn’t mean I don’t want it to be fun.” She checked her purse, making sure she had her phone on her. “Alright, I gotta head out. I’ll see you later tonight.”

* * *

Kate got to the park late in the afternoon. It was less busy than her previous closing day but she expected the crowds to surge later in the evening as usual. When she walked into the employee lounge everyone there was abuzz with talk of a 4th of July pool party that apparently they’d all been invited to that weekend. She went to her locker and shoved her purse inside, only getting bits and pieces from the conversations she overheard. 

It wasn’t until a few hours later when it was time for her lunch break that Rose explained everything to her in detail.

The girl handed her an invite the size of an index card as they stood by the soda machine right outside the entrance to the lounge. “It’s on Saturday. These were in our lockers when we got to work. It’s supposed to be an all day thing. Freddie and I are gonna go after we’re done with our shift.” A wicked smile on her face.

Kate hummed in thought. “It’s at the Gecko’s place?” She skimmed over the information on the card. “A certain someone must not want me there then. There wasn’t one in my locker when I got here.” She noted, returning the card to her and squinting as the deep orange glow of the setting sun hit her face. 

The tightening in her chest was painful. She didn’t think she’d care so much about not being able to attend that jerk’s party.

“Kate.” Rose sounded like a mom trying to make her child feel better. “ _Everyone_ got one. Maybe you just got here in such a hurry that you missed it when you put your stuff away.” She looked at her with caring eyes. “Freddie tells me their parties are always pretty epic, so there’s no way in hell you’re missing it.” A grin split across her face.

“I don’t know. I bet Richie’s the one who makes it fun. Seth can be a damn buzzkill.” Kate mused. “And doesn’t it sound like partying at a boss’s home would be against HR rules or something?”

Rose didn’t answer. Her wide eyes quietly followed someone’s movements behind Kate, lip quivering as she produced a tiny smile and giggled nervously. 

“Sweetheart, I am HR.” Seth’s voice sounded like a purr next to her ear, speeding up her heartbeat in a split second. He got so close she felt his warm breath against her skin as he retracted. 

He looked at Rose again, addressing her in a more serious tone. “Freddie’s looking for you. He wanted to help you set up the new slings that came in this morning.”

Rose feigned surprise. “Oh, yay! I’ve been waiting for those! I will go find him right away.” She stuck around awkwardly for a bit like she was expecting Kate to go with her or to somehow alert her that she didn’t want to be left alone with Seth. But she got neither of those vibes from her, so she stepped away after a brief moment.

Seth zoned in on Kate, bewitched by her gorgeous green eyes and her effortless beauty. She bit her lip nervously, raising one eyebrow in question, gesturing for him to say the first word. His hand dipped in his back pocket, pulling out one of the infamous invitations. He handed it to her, her fingers reaching for it slowly, almost hesitantly. Heartbeat ringing in her ears as their fingers brushed during the exchange.

“I wanted to personally give this to you.” He said, his voice sounding sheepish for the very first time. “Although,” he paused. Kate was scared of what he would say next. Seth had an affinity for ruining things in the blink of an eye. “I did hear what you said to Rose. You didn’t sound very excited about going. Like you didn’t care about missing out.”

_What did he expect? To find her crying in a corner for being the only one to not get an invitation to his stupid party?_ Kate sneered, “I was just making a comment.”

“It’s fine.” Seth muttered. “You’re not wrong. Richie does tend to be the one who makes it fun.” He admitted. “I also think there’s a pretty good chance you’ll regret not going.” He leaned against the soda machine and smiled, dusk falling over them slowly. 

She couldn’t think of anything to say at that moment. Her whole body was buzzing with eagerness. 

“But. If you’d rather spend your 4th of July outside of Benny’s World of Liquor, then be my guest.” His words seemed derisive but there was a spark of playful teasing to his stare that did not go unnoticed. Lips curled into a charming smirk as his head tipped to one side in an effort to make her laugh. 

If she didn’t know any better, she’d say Seth Gecko was trying to flirt with her. 

Her stomach churned in response, a thumping in the center of her chest that caused her breathing to quicken. But despite the fire she felt inside, Kate maintained a calm demeanor.  She didn’t act impressed by him or his charm. 

“Remember what I said about giving me whiplash?” She asked, fingers fiddling with the edges of the card he’d handed her—the only sign she was feeling uneasy.  

He nodded.

“You’re kind of doing it right now.” She said even-toned.

His smile widened. “No answer is a good answer, I suppose.” 

Kate’s self-control was starting to falter. She swallowed nervously and looked down at her watch. “I gotta get back to work now.”

Seth acknowledged her statement but didn’t say anything in return.

She took a few steps and then added, “Richie said it was okay if I helped Rose later, on the last couple hours of my shift.”

He seemed surprised, maybe even a little bothered that she had asked Richie first. However, his reply was light-hearted. “You go ahead and do that, Fuller.”

* * *

Kate stood behind a curtain inside the circus tent, quickly peeling off her clothes. “It is freaking slow out there!” She noted. 

Rose worked on the slings, waiting for her as she changed into the velcro shorts and sports bra she’d brought from home.  “There’s a football game tonight, I bet you everyone in town is at the high school.” She continued, “They treat those things like national holidays around here. Although technically it is, with 4th of July right around the corner.”

Rose chimed in. “Yeah but on the bright side, you get to help me out _and_ practice using the silks a few more times.  Win-win.”  Rose already had her routine down to the last twirl, and Kate had decided to give it a second try after finding out she wasn’t actually terrible at it.  “I’m more surprised they were okay with you doing something different today, instead of manning a booth like always.”

Kate came out from behind the curtain.  “Yeah.  Richie seemed super laid back about the whole thing when I brought it up.  And Seth didn’t give me any shit for it. Surprisingly.”

Rose was quiet, looking at her in a way that made her feel like she’d done something wrong. “What is the deal with you two anyway?” 

Kate bent one leg back and grabbed her foot, stretching the front of her thighs. “Nothing.” 

The girl remained suspicious. “Be honest with me, come on.”  

Kate laughed, switching legs. “There is nothing going on.” The words left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth.

Rose twirled her arm around the silk, pulling on it to make sure it was secure. “Do you or do you not want to bang him?”

Kate’s cheeks turned red, her face flaring in embarrassment. Almost chocking on air.  “What? Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I know you think he’s hot.  But would you bang him? Let’s pretend you were locked in a room together and in order to be set free you two had to get down and dirty. Would you?” 

She laughed.  Her initial discomfort disappearing little by little as she joked back.  “You need to cut back on your porn viewing.”

Rose snickered. “Okay.  You are obviously deflecting my question which means one of two things.  One, you’ve thought about doing it, most likely on more than one occasion.  Or two, you’ve already done it.”  She teased, knowing the latter was definitely not true.

Kate finished stretching and redid her ponytail, tying it higher on her head.  “Okay, so maybe I think he’s hot.  I’m not blind. But that doesn’t mean I would just do it with him. He’s been an asshole to me since the day we met.”

Rose’s eyes went wild with curiosity.  “Ooh, do tell. We got plenty of time for gossip.”

There was no hesitation on Kate’s part.

She told her about the run-in with the Geckos that night at Benny’s World of Liquor. Meanwhile, she began practicing the moves Rose had taught her on the sling.  She was out of breath but recounted everything with precision, like she’d taken the time to memorize the whole scenario in clear detail—possibly because she’d relived it on more than one occasion in her head.  Kate also brought up every other time she hadn’t been there to witness one of her exchanges with Seth.

Rose’s favorite had been their recent heated exchange after the Kyle incident.

“I can’t believe I still find him attractive after all that. Do I have issues?”  Kate asked, one hand on each silk, bare feet wrapped around as her legs stretched into a split above the ground. “Does it make me a masochist?”

“No, but it sure makes you a horn–”  Rose’s words fizzled in her mouth when she saw Seth emerge from the tent opening.

“Horned lizard.”  She mumbled pathetically, hoping Seth had heard none of what they’d just discussed.

“Working hard or hardly working?”  His voice caught Kate off guard.  Almost losing her balance, her legs wobbling as she turned her head to look at him. 

It was impossible not to take notice of how enticing she looked in that position.  He would’ve regretted not doing it, even if the ogling only lasted a fraction of a second.  Rose went up to her right away, helping her unravel the silks from her feet. Seth pretended she wasn’t a tempting distraction but his eyes wandered over to her every chance he got.

Kate landed softly on her toes, looking like she’d just been running nonstop on an elliptical. Neck, chest and abs shiny with perspiration. Her legs were throbbing from the strain of her maneuvers. 

"Um," Seth muttered, losing his train of though as he looked her up and down. "Sam doesn't feel good so she's going home. We’re gonna need you to cover her station for the rest of the night." 

Kate nodded. “Okay, yeah. I just need to change real quick.” 

"Okay." He said. "Thanks." He took two steps back. It was obvious that expressing gratitude was not something he did often. 

The longer he looked at her without saying anything, the more naked and vulnerable she felt in front of him—it’s not like she was wearing much to begin with. _Was the feeling of slowed-down time evident to him and Rose too? Did they also feel like everything was in slow motion or was she the only one aware of the strange phenomenon?_

She blurted out the first thing that came to mind without even thinking about it first, lost in his brown eyes and her own daze. "Hey, you guys wanna come to a party tonight?” 

It was an impulse induced by the anxious feelings swirling inside her. She began rambling after that. “Well it's not a party, party really. My brother and I are just having a get-together ‘cause my dad’s out of town. It’ll just be friends or whatever. It'll be chill. He's having some people over and it’s BYOB. But it's not really a party. Freddie and Richie can come too.”

Seth smiled, hands on his hips, finding her flustered state irresistibly adorable. "Sure." He said, checking her out more deliberately that time before leaving the tent.

Kate gaped at him as he walked away. She hadn’t expected that answer but she also hadn’t expected to suddenly develop logorrhea. 

Rose looked at her and simpered, "So you do want to bang him."

* * *

Scott couldn't stop laughing when Kate told him. His friends were already at the house when she arrived from work. They were getting ready to move to the backyard, carrying pizza, cases of beer and bottles of liquor with them.

"I cannot wait to meet Rattler guy." He cackled again, finding her stupidity hilarious. "Classic Kate. I wish I could’ve been there to witness the whole thing.” 

She rolled her eyes, feeling a shiver and butterflies in her stomach just thinking about Seth at her doorstep. "Should I call him and tell him it's canceled? Do you think that would be too obvious?"

Scott put a hand on her shoulder. "Only if you want to disinvite your other friends too."

"Shit." She said, fingers pulling off her hair tie. "I need to go get ready. They said they were gonna stop at the liquor store on the way but they'll probably be here in the next hour.”

Kate ran up to her room.

She changed, redid her makeup and flat ironed her hair, before going downstairs and joining everyone for a drink—mainly to calm her nerves. She had downed only one bottle of beer, but having not eaten much that day, she began feeling the effects before she’d even finished it. 

Jessica and the other girls had arrived shortly after her. They’d been a little too intrigued about Kate’s new friends the moment Scott mentioned she had invited people they’d never met. In a small town like Bethel, new people were a rarity.

Kate threw the empty bottle into the recycling bin. Her heart sinking to her stomach when she heard the doorbell. 

“It’s all you Kay.” Scott said.

She walked into the living room and down the hall, leaving the loud voices behind her. Hands smoothing out her skirt and fixing her hair, as she stood in front of the closed door. Her breathing hitched when she turned the knob and pulled it open. She wasn’t sure if her anxiety was due to the fact that she hoped Seth would be there or because she was afraid that he might have changed his mind at the last minute. 

Rose greeted her with a huge smile, holding up a bottle of raspberry flavored vodka in one hand and Freddie’s hand in the other. “We made it!” 

“Nice place you got.” Freddie said, taking a look around. 

Kate invited them inside. “Thanks.”

Seth and Richie were right behind them. 

She looked at both of them, returning Richie’s smile and cautiously eyeing Seth’s smirk as she directed everyone to the backyard. 

“Please tell us we’re not the oldest ones at this party.” Richie asked as she closed the door.

Kate giggled. “It’s not a party, remember?”

“Fuck.” His reply made her laugh and it also had a relaxing effect on her. He followed Rose and Freddie, dancing as he walked when he heard the music outside. 

She laughed then smiled at Seth. “You came.”

“You invited me, remember?”

Kate didn’t know how to answer, her comment had been dumb and she knew it. She pursed her lips, shuffling her feet and starting to follow the others. Seth’s hand reached for her, taking a hold of her shoulder. 

Her stomach twirled.

“Kate, wait.” 

Her eyes locked on his. 

Seth lightly cleared his throat, thumbs clinging to his front pockets as he spoke. “I thought about not coming tonight.”

Kate lifted one eyebrow, “Um. Okay.” Her posture suddenly defensive. “You expect me to thank you or something for blessing me with your presence?” 

He snickered, amused, running his hand over his mouth and down his chin. “You are… wow.” He said under his breath, unable to find the right words to describe her. “I wasn’t going to come because I haven’t stopped feeling like complete shit after what I did a couple nights ago.”

She stopped him from saying anything more. “You’ve already apologized for that and I already told you that I forgive you.” A bite of her lower lip, her heart pounding like the incessant flapping of a hummingbird’s wings. “If I hadn’t, you wouldn’t be here, Gecko.” She snapped back. “Now, get over yourself and come join the not-a-party.”

Seth smiled, this time sure that she had meant it.

Together they made their way to the backyard, finding Scott and Richie already bonding over beers. Kate noticing the hushed whispers between Jessica and the girls as Seth walked in with her. 

“I know this fucking guy!” Scott said with a laugh, putting his hand on Richie’s back like they were long-time pals.

Kate looked confused. “How?”

Scott glanced at Richie, unsure if it was okay to share but the younger Gecko didn’t seem to mind. “He’s the guy from The Rattler who passed along some of that Culebra hash.”

Kate raised her eyebrows. _What in the world was happening?_ She turned to Seth, “Your brother dealt weed to my brother. Wonderful.” She said with a hint of sarcasm.

Seth smirked, not thinking much of it. But he did find Kate’s concern for her brother sweet.

Scott stood up to greet him and offer him a beer. “I’m Scott.” He said, shaking his hand.

“Seth Gecko.” He replied, looking at Kate and holding back a laugh when he remembered that he’d wrongfully assumed he and Kate were something different. “Nice to formally meet you, Scott.”

“Nice to finally put a face to the name.” He replied. His sister’s eyes grew into broad spheres, her heart beating faster.

She left Seth’s side then, introducing everyone to each other. Mainly just going down the line of people like either side was going to remember who was who. 

“Kate tells me El Rey’s a whole lot different now that you two are in charge.” Scott said to him, popping the cap off his beer.

Seth furrowed his brow, his lip curling.

“Different in a good way of course.” Scott clarified.

Seth took a sip of his drink, his eyes darting towards Kate for a few seconds as he replied. “Your sister’s been a big help. She could easily sell ice to Eskimos.” He smiled at her from afar as soon as she made eye contact. 

Scott laughed. “I believe it.”

“We’re working on some new stuff that’ll be ready next month. You should come check it out sometime.”

Scott nodded. “Yeah, yeah. For sure.” He gulped his beer, moving his head to the beat of the music. “The boys and I are gonna start a game of poker, if you guys wanna join.”

Seth smiled. “Maybe in a bit. Thanks.” 

The players took their seat around a table, including Richie who lit up a cigarette as soon as he sat down. Seth leaned against the wooden post of the patio cover, observing. Eyes on the game but also on Kate who was busy talking to Freddie and Rose. He found himself too engrossed in her to even think of using his concentration for anything else. The way her eyes twinkled when she laughed. How she tucked her hair behind her ear when she talked for a long period of time, and bit the inside of her lip when she was in deep thought. He could write a complete and detailed analysis on Kate Fuller without even trying. 

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Freddie and Rose were in their own little world, sitting together in one of the patio couches as they watched the blue flames flicker in the fire pit. Richie had really hit it off with Scott, their friends joining in on their conversation as the game of poker began. The other girls listened and laughed like they were in on the jokes as well.

After a while, Kate excused herself to go get more snacks, passing by Seth as she made her way inside. “Don’t have too much fun now.” She teased. He laughed, turning his head to watch her as she walked away.

Jessica had been eyeing him from the moment he’d arrived and wasted no time when the opportunity to get him alone came around. “Hey. You’re that guy from Benny’s.” She said it like she had just figured it out. “I’m Jess. Kate’s friend.” Hardly.

He shook her hand. “Seth.”

“It’s very nice to meet you. You want another drink, Seth?” She asked, showing him the table with liquor bottles. 

He turned down the offer, holding up the beer in his hand. “I’m good for now, thanks.” He kept checking the sliding door, waiting for Kate to reappear. “You know for being under 21, you all seem to have no problem getting your hands on drinks.”

She laughed obnoxiously. “A little persuasion goes a long way. Although, that didn’t really seem to work for Kate that night at Benny’s.” 

He couldn't tell if she was trying to be funny or just plain nasty.

“How old are you by the way?” The blonde asked, stepping closer to him as she twisted the ends of her hair with her fingers, sipping from her cup. 

He brought his bottle up to his lips, drinking until it was all gone. “Twenty-six.”

The girl simpered. “Nice.” She paused, taking the empty bottle from his hand. “Are you sure you don’t want another drink?” 

He smiled, knowing exactly what she was doing. “I think I'll stick to beer for tonight. DD.” 

She quickly grabbed him another one, determined to continue probing. “So you and Richie own El Rey, huh? Must be fun working at an amusement park. I used to love that place as a kid.” Her hand touched his arm as if she was trying to garner more attention.

Seth didn’t seem the least bit interested in prolonging a conversation with her. “I’d like to continue chatting with you but I really need to go use the bathroom. Sorry.” He said, excusing himself. 

He went inside the house. Stopping to look at the pictures hanging on the wall, a family portrait catching his eye. Kate looked almost the same as she did then. Her hair was a little shorter in the photo but aside from that, she hadn’t changed much. Same haunting, spirited eyes. Same beautiful, radiant smile. 

He was preoccupied with the photo when Kate walked out of the kitchen with two trays in hand, stopping dead in her tracks when she caught sight of him.

Seth turned to look at her, pointing the neck of the beer bottle at the family photo. “This must be the Padre.” 

There was a slight nod. “That’s him.” She said, remembering his uncle had told him about her dad the Preacher. 

“Were you looking for something?” She wondered.

Seth shook his head, drinking half of his beer. He’d actually been looking for her but he was too proud to admit that. He looked back at the portrait, “And this must be your mom. You look a lot like her.”

He had meant it as a compliment but Kate didn’t seem too fond of the comparison. Seth had a feeling it wasn’t the right time to ask why.

From outside the patio, they heard Scott yelling. “Kate, can you grab some ice too?”

She rolled her eyes and muttered. “Sure, because my hands aren’t full enough already.”

Setting the trays on the center table in the living room she replied. “Okay, but you need to come get the food trays!”

Her tone was playful as she focused her attention on him again. “Having fun yet?”

“I can get the ice for you. Where is it?” 

Kate’s brow creased. “Seth, don’t feel like you need to be extra nice to me. Okay?”

He grumbled. “I’m just trying to help, Kate. Why do you always have to be so skeptical of my intentions?”

She waited a while before walking past him, “Alright.” Her hand brushed against his arm as she beckoned to him. “The ice is over here.” 

The murkiness of the basement was chilly compared to the rest of the house. She pulled the chain on the old light bulb hanging from the ceiling, illuminating the wooden stairs. Seth walked behind her, watching her movements as she made her way down each creaky step. Black and white pleaded skirt swinging with each footstep. 

She opened the freezer door and stuck her hands inside, lifting the large bag of ice. Seth stepped in, holding it with both hands, his body lingering next to hers. She felt a warm wave come over her despite the freezer door being wide open. He was so close, both practically in isolation from the rest of the people in the house, dim light casting gentle shadows over each other’s features. 

She thought back to Rose’s words and how right she’d been about her and Seth. And then she thought about those dreams she’d had while she’d been high off her ass after her first day at El Rey. So much had happened since then. A little pulse between her legs reminded her that being alone with him could lead to bad decisions. There was something so intimidating about wanting someone like him. One wrong move and it could all fall apart faster than a house of cards in a rainstorm. 

“Yes? No?” He said, cocking his head.

Kate blinked quickly, looking at him bewildered. “Huh?”

He chuckled, “Is this all the ice?”

She snapped out of it. “Yeah.” Her eyes avoided him as much as possible, shutting the freezer. She swiftly pranced up the stairs without saying another word. 

Seth found her sudden change in mood strange but intriguing, his eyes wandering to the flowing skirt over her thighs as she made her way up.

* * *

When they had joined everyone again, the boys had taken a break from their game of poker. Kate took a seat in a lawn chair next to her brother, and Rose gave her a mixed drink she’d made for her.

A couple hours into the night and Scott was trying to get everyone to join his smoke session. No one seemed to have any reservations, except for Seth and Kate who both passed.

There were never-ending topics of conversation and jokes that went into the early hours of the morning. Freddie also told the group all about mythical creatures and recounted Aztec legends in vivid detail. _Who knew the normally serious and reserved security guard was actually a natural comedian and storyteller?_

Kate and Seth sat across from each other, sharing glances and laughs every now and again, listening to every outrageous word and watching for the other’s reaction. A silent conversation was being held between the two but no one else seemed to be aware of it. It was as if they were watching everything from their own little bubble. There was a particular moment, while listening to Richie recall a dream about a woman he’d never met, when Jessica squeezed her way in between him and Seth. 

Kate pretended like she hadn’t noticed but she could feel the suffocating bitterness rising in her throat the more she paid attention to their interactions. Seth wasn’t doing much to deter the blonde’s advances and that made her increasingly more jealous. She didn’t even finish listening to the story, which she’d been enjoying up that point. 

She got up in the middle of it, asking if anyone needed anything from the kitchen and went back inside. 

Ten minutes later and she was still leaning into the open fridge, one hand on the door, staring blankly at nothing in particular. 

“Ahem.”

She turned, seeing Seth standing against the archway. He was looking at her, arms crossed over his chest, trying to make sense of her strange behavior. “Are you okay?”

Kate acted like he was the one being odd. “Yeah.” She shut the refrigerator door, leaning back into it.

He wasn’t sure if he believed her. “We’re taking off. Richie and I have to be in Abilene early tomorrow morning.” He looked at his watch and corrected himself. “Later today.”

“Oh.” Enlarged green eyes realizing he was probably going to be out all day. “So you’re not working tomorrow?” She paused, “You and Richie, I mean.”

He smiled. “For the rest of the week, actually.” He ran a finger over his bottom lip in thought. “We have business to take care of with Uncle Eddie. Burt and Carlos will handle El Rey the next few days.”

_The rest of the week._ Kate knew those were going to be the longest working days of her life. She finally admitted to herself that part of the fun of going to work was being able to see him. His face was a blessing on most days, even on the ones when they were at each other’s throats. 

“Well then, have fun in Abilene.” Her disingenuous smile didn’t even attempt to reach the corner of her eyes.

“Thanks for inviting us over tonight. I had fun.” He said taking a few steps in her direction.

Kate was guilty of blurting things out without thinking. “Yeah, I noticed.” She alluded to his overtly friendly interaction with Jessica.

Her heart started palpitating quickly as she watched him move closer to her. The look in his eyes was stealthy, his motivations cloaked in enigma. He titled his head and smiled, a flirtatious tone to his voice. “Not that it’s any of your business.” The hushed words sounded familiar and she knew it was no coincidence. “But blondes aren’t really my type. I’m more of a brunette kind of guy.” He said, licking his lips. 

Her center spasmed in response. An unquenchable thirst parched her tongue as she looked into his eyes, second glances flickering to his lips. 

“I’ll see you this weekend, maybe?” He said, his face still in close proximity to hers. “Feel free to invite your brother.”

Kate nodded, pulling away when she heard approaching footsteps on the hardwood floor. 

A cheery Richie patted Seth’s back. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Seth said, still looking at her.

Richie grinned, reading more into their expressions. He knew his brother well. “Thanks for the invite, Kate.”

“Anytime.” She replied. 

She said goodbye to the rest of the group, deciding not to rejoin the gathering outside. There really was no point after he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate had really jinxed herself. The rest of the week had gone by at a slug’s pace. Although there had been some exciting things that happened at one point each day to keep her amused.

Tuesday’s highlight, Rose smacking a guy who had tried to pay her for a lap dance during her performance. Wednesday’s big story, the ferris wheel getting stuck for two hours in the middle of heavy rainfall. The sole couple on board who’d gotten stuck halfway up, furiously demanded a refund from Carlos as soon as they reached solid ground. Thursday, El Rey was closed, which meant more TV shows and takeout than Kate had the decency of admitting to. Friday night, closing shift, Burt pranking Carlos by locking him in the Labyrinth after the park had closed and leaving him there for an hour before realizing he needed his keys to lock up the office. 

It was now Saturday and the day had been pretty uneventful up until then. 

Anxious feelings swirled in her stomach whenever Kate thought about the party. It was making her nauseous to the point of not being able to eat.

“You ready for tonight, Missy?” Freddie poured coffee into a paper cup, dousing it with creamer. He was the type of person who needed a caffeine fix regardless of the time of day. “The Gecko parties are always full of surprises.” He and Rose were getting ready to leave, he was just waiting for her to gather all her belongings.

The comment peaked Kate’s interest. “What kind of surprises?”

“Eh. Stupid ones.” He took a sip of his coffee, wiping it off his mustache with the back of his hand. He smiled, knowing Kate was waiting for more details. “Last year, Richie got so drunk he started dancing to that Pony song and almost went full Magic Mike on his girlfriend at the time.” He laughed, remembering the incident. “It was fucking funny, up until he started grinding on the wrong girl. Then it was just painfully awkward.”

Kate chuckled so loud she snorted, which only made her laugh more. “So what happened with his girlfriend?”

He got really quiet, remembering the not-so-funny conclusion to that relationship. “Actually that story has a really fucked up ending. They stayed together for almost a year and then he found out she was pregnant with his childhood friend’s baby.”

She grimaced. “Yikes. That’s brutal.” Way to bring the fun to an abrupt end. “Poor Richie.”

He bobbed his head. “Yeah. But the good thing about my man Rich is that he always looks at the bright side of things.” Another sip of his coffee. “I guess where I was going with that story is that their events are always a really good time. I’ve been friends with them for years. They know how to throw a party.”

Kate smiled, “Yeah. Rose mentioned something about that.” Her stomach did flips.

Freddie seemed oblivious to it. “Is your brother coming tonight?”

“No. He’s home, sick as a dog. Must have caught something at the Rattler last night. He’s pretty bummed about missing it, he’d been looking forward to it all week.” Kate looked at the clock. She still had a couple hours to go. 

Freddie pursed his lips, “You know what that means right?” Inquisitive green eyes looked back at him. “It means you gotta have twice the fun!” 

Kate’s stomach did somersaults again, just at the thought.

* * *

The impressive two-story residence was at the end of a cul-de-sac, located a considerable distance from other neighboring houses. The night was sweltering but skies were clear, a sultry summer breeze rushing through her hair as she walked up to the door. The atmosphere inside seemed lively, music resonating from the backyard, and bright lights seeping through the wooden side gate. 

Kate had changed into a blue and white striped mini dress, minimal makeup and her hair was curled at the ends only slightly, knowing that putting too much effort into it would be in vain if she ultimately ended in the pool. She had her bathing suit on underneath, just in case. The invitation did say _pool party_ , after all.

Her feet were planted on the rubbery welcome mat, a mahogany wooden door with an oval textured glass, the only thing that separated her from the madness inside. She wondered if ringing the doorbell was even necessary. _Was anyone going to hear it?_

She took out her phone and checked it again—still no text back from Rose. Kate had told her she was on her way, hoping she would come out and greet her. But the possibility of that happening was looking more and more bleak now that she was literally at the Geckos’ doorstep.

Her finger pressed the button. She could faintly hear the tone. After a second push and no answer, she tried the handle. Her heart sputtering when she felt it turn and click. 

The music blared as soon as she opened the door and walked in. She was greeted with smells of jasmine and cedar wood mixed with hints of sweet cigar smoke. The entrance area was large and spacious but it felt small with so many bodies mingling about. Her eyes scanned the crowd, some recognizable faces in view but none that she knew well enough to approach and strike up a conversation.

Kate had never been to a college party before but she imagined it was somewhat similar to what she was witnessing, although not in a crazy and wild-sense, just in the crowded factor. And the obvious fact that everyone there had a drink of some sort in their hand. It looked like she’d showed up right at the time when those last shots were starting to take effect.

There were eyes on her as she made her way past the spiral staircase that led to the second floor. Strangers saying hi to her as she passed them. To her right, a large sunken sitting area full of couples and singles alike. Kate noticed there was a wide range in the age of the guests, some looked as young as her, others much older. 

Making her way across the open patio door, she stepped out, finally seeing a more approachable face. Tanner. He was holding a beer bottle in his hand, talking to a group of young girls around her age under a gazebo lined with string lights. His patriotic speedo somehow exactly what Kate would have expected him to wear. She chuckled under her breath, giving him a quick wave when he noticed she was there. Kate had hoped to find a familiar face to talk to but she wasn’t desperate enough to settle for Aiden Tanner quite yet. 

She continued through.

The smell of pot hit her nostrils almost instantly. Her glance diverting to a group sitting around a glass fire pit sharing a glass bong that glowed blue under the lights. It shouldn’t have been surprising after discovering Richie was into that sort of thing too but so far everything about the party seemed like a whacky Culebra-induced dream. 

Red and blue lights cast a purple hue over the waters of the large pool. People jumping in and girls wearing American flag bikini tops dancing to house music as they sat on the edge, splashing water with their feet and waving glow sticks in the air. Kate caught sight of Richie right as he was diving in. He seemed preoccupied with friends, and after what Freddie had told her about his ex-girlfriend, she was not going to be the one to kill his vibe. He and one of the girls seemed particularly cozy.

She was slowly beginning to feel like a wallflower, scrutinizing the crowd and her surroundings once again. A little annoyed that Rose hadn’t bothered to text her back. Her eyes became engrossed in the patio decor and scenery. 

“Well, look who finally decided to show up.” The sound of Seth’s voice resonated deep within her, catching her off guard as she admired the green, leafy vines draping the lattices. 

He came up behind her, a red plastic cup in his hand. Shirtless and wearing navy blue swimming trunks with a white and red trim. Kate felt silly for not mentally preparing herself to see him in that state of undress. Although if she were being honest, there was nothing she could’ve done to prepare for it. She found it incredibly difficult to take her eyes away from his tanned skin and well-defined abs. His broad chest and shoulders packing the final, debilitating punch to her senses. The night air had suddenly gotten a lot warmer.

Trying to act like his half-naked appearance had no effect on her, she pointed to the slanted roof on the side of the house. It was barely visible from where they were standing but she singled out the unlit window right above it. “Bet that’s a good spot for viewing the fireworks at the high school, huh?” 

He nodded, a bit taken aback by the unpredictability of her assessment. “This used to be my mom’s house after my parents divorced. I actually spent a lot of time on that roof as a kid.”

She wasn’t sure if she sensed sorrow in his words but she immediately regretted bringing it to his attention. 

He didn’t seemed too bothered by it, that or he decided to change the subject. “I see you have your white and blue on. What happened to your red, Miss U.S.A.?” He eyed her from head to toe, drinking slowly from his cup.

One corner of Kate’s mouth lifted into a side-smile, heart beating fast in her chest. He was definitely intoxicated compared to the night they were at her place but he still seemed pretty close to his normal self. It was obvious he could handle his liquor. 

She gave him a once-over this time. “I am wearing red.” Pulling the strap of her dress to the side to show him. 

His lips parted, simpering as he sipped again from whatever was in his cup. “You want a drink?”

Long were the days when he denied her of such a thing. Her lips pressed together, forming a big smirk and deepening her dimples as she gave him one quick nod yes. 

Seth started walking backwards, bumping into Burt who was just arriving, as he attempted to continue talking to her even from afar. The guy grumbled and gave him a slight push which made Kate giggle. 

Seth’s eyes were steady on her. “Freddie and Rose are inside. I saw them making out in the hall near the bathroom. You can go cockblock them if you want!” He yelled, “Again!”

Kate could barely make out his words over the music. She shook her head, laughing at his joke. 

Richie got out of the pool to greet her, and chatted with her while she waited. He puffed on a perfectly rolled up joint as they talked about their trip to Abilene and she offered flattering remarks about their home and the party. He courteously blew the smoke away from her, not that it made any difference with the breeze blowing in her face.

“So Scott couldn’t make it, huh?” He asked, evidently disappointed.

She shook her head. “No but we should all go to the Rattler one of these days.” Then added, “On a time when Scott and I are allowed to be there because we’re not old folk like some people.” She joked.

He laughed. “Yeah. I’d love to check out another show. Maybe Seth can come with me next time.”

Kate’s heart skipped in an erratic pattern.

They spoke only briefly before he saw his brother returning with drinks. 

No one was a better wingman to Seth than Richie. Besides, he was still counting on that bet he’d made to pay out. He knew Seth was falling for her, whether he wanted to admit or not. 

When Seth got there, nobody had to tell him that his company had overstayed its welcome. Smiling at Kate he excused himself, telling her he had to go find his date, to which she responded favorably with a wink.

Seth held on to his cup and handed hers over. Kate looked at it, sniffing its contents as if she was going to pick up exactly what was in it just from the smell. She narrowed her eyes at him, acting suspicious.

“Oh, come on.” He grumbled, “I may be a bastard. But I’m not a fucking bastard.” He drank from his own cup then offered it to her. “Here. We can trade if you want.”

Kate’s face was serious in an almost worrying manner. But her solemn expression only lasted a few seconds before she cracked a smile. “I’m just fucking with you.” She lifted her cup, “Cheers,” lightly tapping his before taking a gulp. 

Her eyes widened, staggered. “Holy shit. What is this? 100 proof alcohol with a splash of juice?” She stuck out her tongue in disgust.

Seth smirked, “Take is as my official apology for not letting Richie buy you a bottle at Benny’s last month.” 

“Seems more like you poured that whole bottle into my cup just now.” She said, sipping it carefully after that. 

He rolled his eyes, mocking her playfully. “It’s only 10 pm, you don’t even have to work until tomorrow evening. And—this might just be the alcohol talking but—I will let a call-out slide tomorrow if you feel like shit. Although, your past record proves you will show up to work regardless of how hungover you are.” He brought his cups to his lips.

Kate giggled. “I’m gonna hold you to that call-out. Past record or not…”

It was an odd sensation being alone with him. One minute Kate felt relaxed and wholly carefree, the next she’d feel the butterflies swarm violently in her belly, making her nervous and skittish. More often than not, it was in those moments when his eyes locked on hers for a little too long, looking away only to become fixated on her a second later. 

“There must be a hundred people here.” She said. “I’m sure you have friends you haven’t seen in a while who probably want to catch up.”

He puckered his lips. “Is this your way of trying to get rid of me?”

She giggled. “What? What would ever give you that idea?” She tipped the red cup into her lips.

Seth shrugged, enjoying their playful banter. 

Freddie and Rose walked out from inside the house a few minutes later, joining them in the patio. 

“I just saw your message.” Rose said, a frown on her face. “Sorry.”

Kate looked at her and Freddie. “I figured you were a little busy enjoying the party.”

Seth looked away as if unaware of the double meaning in her words. He smiled discreetly, pointing to the sitting area under one of the gazebos as he drank.

Kate was afraid to ask Freddie and Rose if they’d been having fun, her mind already accepting the fact that the two had no regard for their environment when it came to getting it on. The curly-haired girl sat on Freddie’s lap, ruffling his hair as Kate chatted with them about the latest gossip. Seth contributed to the conversation every so often but for the most part he just listened. Paying very close attention to one of them in particular.

Kate was on her third drink, the buzz already turning into something more. She knew it wasn’t the wisest of choices but she couldn’t keep herself from continuing to sip from her cup. Especially whenever Seth decided to shoot her unsolicited glances. 

“Hey, did anyone tell you assholes that this is a fucking pool party?” Richie stood in front of them, dripping wet, his eyes shifting from one to the other until he’d eventually succeeded in guilting all of them to join him in the pool. 

It was late in the night and the temperature outside was still in the mid 70’s. 

“The water does look refreshing.” Rose noted, fanning herself. 

Kate stood up, realizing then exactly how much she’d drank. The voice in her head became prevalent as she put her cup down. _Just act like your normal self. You probably don’t look as drunk as you feel._

Her hands gripped the hem of her dress, pulling it over her head. Seth’s gaze trailed up and down her enticing body, thanking the Lord all mighty for that little red bikini she was wearing. She wrapped her fingers around the cups of her top, adjusting the ruffles over her breasts. He didn’t know if she was aware of what those actions were doing to him but he didn’t care. There was no way in hell he was going to look away.

There was a big splash in the pool as Richie cannonballed into it. The girl he’d been hanging around all night leaped in after him. Jumping on his back as soon as she got to him, forgetting about everyone else for a while. Freddie and Rose did a similar dance, looking like a pair of newlyweds as soon as they hit the water. She wrapped her legs around him like a koala bear, planting a drawn-out kiss on him. 

Kate sat awkwardly at the edge of the pool for a bit. Seth following his brother’s lead and hitting the water with a mighty splash. When he came back up to the surface, he swam up next to her, a close proximity to her dangling legs. 

“Coming in?”

“Yeah. It’s just–” She stopped herself from saying anything else. Instead, her eyes blinking to the couples in the pool. It’s not like they were the only ones in the water. There were plenty of people flying solo and having a good time. But she still felt like the odd one out.

“What?” His wet hair was disheveled and jet black. “You’re not the high maintenance type that worries about her hair and makeup getting ruined.”

She narrowed her eyes, his assertion was correct but she still posed the question. “How would you know that?”

He smiled. “I’m good at reading people.” That was a complete lie. If anyone was hard to read, it was Kate.

In the moment that she looked away, Seth grabbed her hand and pulled her into the water. She protested at first, seemingly annoyed by what he’d done, splashing water at his face as he laughed. Floating in the pool was not helping her inebriated state. The lights reflecting off the surface, the ripples of water swaying back and forth, it all made her feel like she was more drunk than she really was. 

She heard excited shrieks as they burst into laughter, then saw Rose and Richie’s date battling it out in a game of chicken. Kate held on to the pool’s edge, watching as the silly game carried on, trying to gain control of herself. It only lasted a couple minutes before Rose got the upper hand and the girl fell backwards into the water. 

Kate laughed, slowly moving as she tried to high-five her friend. Their hands had just come in contact when she felt an unsolicited invasion between her legs. Her body tensed as she came up from underneath the water. It felt like she was taking flight. 

Seth’s hands wrapped securely around her thighs, her apex pressing against the back of his neck and her ass resting on his muscular upper back. She squealed, working on regaining her balance, creating friction between him and her. Of all the times she had fantasized about Seth’s head between her legs, that was one scenario she had never imagined. Still, the sweet ache in her center began stirring up heat like a growing tempest. It was obscene and completely uncalled for but entirely inevitable. _God, he felt good._

She struggled trying to get the upper hand on Rose, partly because her concentration was on something else. All those aerialist moves and acrobatics were to Rose’s advantage, she was a lot stronger than her. But thanks to the higher alcohol consumption on her part and a goof by Freddie, Kate was able to knock her off balance just enough to beat her.

No one was more surprised by the result than Kate. She let out a celebratory cry.

Rose didn’t seem to give a crap about losing, it wasn’t long before she and Freddie went back to kissing. Meanwhile, Kate still on Seth’s shoulders began experiencing an inner turmoil that was putting her on edge. She moved her leg enough to loosen the hold he had on her. Jumping back into the pool as soon as she could. 

The two stared at each other for a few moments, her eyes breaking contact when the guys behind him started hollering. 

Kate raised an eyebrow and snickered at the scene. One of the random girls attending the party had removed her top, causing a frenzy among the onlookers. 

Seth turned for a second but the free show apparently wasn’t enough to distract him from Kate. She would’ve given anything to decipher what his dark eyes were expressing in that moment but the feelings swimming inside her were proving to be too overwhelming. It was just like her to cut loose and run in those situations. 

Her mouth moved, lips parting but voiceless. She’d lost grasp of herself. She climbed out of the pool, her hair dribbling water down her backside, droplets running over her tantalizing curves as she pulled herself up by the handrail. 

“Kate!” Seth called out as she sped up her pace without looking back. 

He felt helpless, knowing he would’ve gotten out of the water and ran after her, had it not been for the fact that suddenly, the front of his swimming trucks felt a lot tighter than before.

* * *

The sound of fireworks erupted in the distance. They were visible from the house in different directions, so it wasn’t hard to find a spot to view the celebratory display. The music had switched to the patriotic sounds of the national anthem.

“Give her another ten minutes. There’s no way she left without saying goodbye.” Rose said, starting to sound concerned about Kate. “Maybe she just didn’t care for the fireworks and went inside.”

“I already looked inside.” Seth said and in an instant his eyes lit up like a light bulb had gone on in his head. A smile formed on his lips. “Actually, I think I know where she might be.”

He told Rose not to worry about it and ran into the house, skipping a step in between as he climbed up the spiral staircase barefoot. His heart pounding, part due to exertion and part because he hoped his suspicions were correct. He opened the door to what had once been his room—now just a remodeled office that housed sports memorabilia and championship trophies of his and Richie’s youth. The room was dark but the window that led to the roof was wide open.

Kate’s back came into view as he got closer. She was seated with one leg crossed over the other, wearing her dress again. Watching the fireworks show taking place in the nearby high school a couple miles away. 

He smiled, climbing through the window sill. 

“I should scold you for coming up here without asking.” He said, “You know everyone down there was told to stay off the second floor of the house?”

Her heart sputtered in her chest. “I’m sorry,” she muttered, the spinning in her head had finally stabilized.

“It’s fine. I’m actually more pissed at the fact that you left without saying anything.” He sat next to her. “Was it something I did? It is, isn’t it?”

She shook her head, her eyes still glued to the red flares being shot into the sky. Smoke clouds darkening the atmosphere moments after exploding. “Just wanted to be alone and think for a while.”

The drinks he’d had were still lingering. But he felt like his head had never been clearer. He was engrossed by Kate, facing her direction, trying to get her attention, he couldn’t have cared less about the fireworks. 

“You’re missing one of the most beautiful sights of the year, you know?” Kate remarked, pink lips curved.

Seth’s voice was low. “No. I don’t think I am.”

He had his attention focused solely on her. She was much more captivating and beautiful than colorful explosions in the sky. Kate felt like his stare was burning into her, swallowing nervously before she finally looked at him. Their glances shifting between eyes and lips, both craving the same thing. Exactly what she was afraid of and the reason why she’d walked off earlier.

He leaned in an inch closer, wishing she would do the same and finally put an end to his misery. He wanted her so bad. _Was Richie right, was he gonna have to beg for it?_

Her lips parted, silent for a second before uttering. “You know what my daddy would say about you?”

Seth smiled, not really where he saw the conversation going. “What would the Padre say?”

“That you’re a bad idea.” Her voice softened, sounding like a purr as it left her mouth. She returned her gaze to the fireworks display, her heart aching, completely in revolt of the conclusion she had come to. 

Seth’s hand moved over the slate asphalt tiles, fingertips creeping tentatively over the top of her hand. She looked down at it for a quick second, heart accelerating, her whole body stimulated by his touch. 

The seductive tone in his voice was kryptonite. “Well, you don’t look like the type that listens to daddy.” He said, watching as she smiled in return. 

In the distance, the loud crackle of the fireworks became more prevalent as the spectacle reached its grand finale. Flare after flare shot up into the night sky, the music growing louder as the guests cheered below.

“We shouldn’t do this.” She said when she noticed him move closer to her.

Seth cocked his head to the side, taking the liberty to touch a loose strand of her hair with his fingers and tuck it behind her ear. “Do what?”

Kate’s body turned towards him, mouths drawn to each other, eager eyes widening. His taste close to becoming a reality. The impulse he’d been reining in cutting loose the moment their mouths touched. She sighed loudly, welcoming the warmth of his lips as they enveloped hers. His tongue delicately running along the slit of her mouth as she opened up for him. The taste of pineapple vodka still in her tongue. His breath, hot and effervescent as he delved into her mouth ravenously.

Kate was spinning again. Drunk off his taste.

He’d always imagined how he would handle her in that moment, he had a certain aggressive quality to his touch that he hoped to keep under control with her.  Kate might have been fearless at times but he wasn’t sure how experienced she was when it came to older men.  

He selfishly hoped he was the first.

Her back gently hit the asphalt roofing, a shirtless Seth hovering over her. His mouth gliding over her delicate jawline, a string of kisses forming a path down the hollow of her neck. Nostrils flaring, bodies aroused and needy as she wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him so much closer.

It was like she couldn’t just have a little taste of him. She wanted it all. 

Seth’s grunts as he kissed her neck made her quiver, her center spasming in sweet agony the more he did. She moaned, feeling him growing hard against her, hands idly moving over his back. Thoughts whirled in her mind like turbulent waters in an open sea. _How had a simple kiss, innocent in nature, wired her up in such a way that she’d ended up dry humping Seth Gecko on the roof of his house?_

Kate knew she had to put a stop to it and yet every time she thought about doing it, his hands would find their way to new territory. Sliding over the bend of her waist, against the tight fabric of her mini dress to encompass her hip. His stiff bulge swaying into her center, rubbing her just the right way. And then Kate would lose sense of right and wrong all over again.

Her hands were guilty of those deeds too, sliding over his sides, fingers spreading over his shoulders, tightening around the fullness of his arms. He tasted like whiskey and beer, his skin warm and cloaked in the scent of chlorine from the pool water. Nothing that would be considered romantic in the least and yet she couldn’t have asked for anything better. 

Another tilt of his hips into her heated core, and Kate finally garnered the strength to press pause. She looked up at the smoky black sky, mouth wide open as she breathed. 

Seth didn’t even get a chance to say anything before she pulled herself up, practically pushing him off of her. 

“I have to go.”

An astonished look on his face. “What?” He’d been thinking they were both enjoying it but maybe he’d gone in too strong. “Look, I take full responsibility for what just happened. But please don’t go.” He said calmly. “And you’ve been drinking, maybe driving right now is not the best idea.”

“I’m fine. I stopped drinking a while ago.” 

“Kate.” He muttered, trying not to lose his cool. _She’d been the one to complain that his mood swings were giving her whiplash but did she ever stop to think she did the same shit to him from time to time?_

“I said, I’m fine, Seth.” Kate snapped back, nearing a freak out. 

She jumped to her feet, slipping through the window with ease without giving him another chance to question her motives.


	7. Chapter 7

_He really was a bad idea, wasn’t he?_

Kate couldn’t concentrate on anything. Her hands moved as if on autopilot, her mind racing with thoughts of Seth. The way he kissed her when they were up on that roof. The weight of his body on top of hers. His titillating and slow strokes between her legs. How she’d come so close to letting him do more. 

Her stomach tightened, breath short as she stared vacantly into the emptied park grounds.

The air smelled of salty popcorn and wet pavement, blending with the sugary scent of caramel apples and cinnamon rolls.

The clouds had been thick and gray all day long, rain falling intermittently for a brief period every few hours. Without exaggeration, it looked like buckets of water pouring from the sky at times. The few hours Kate had been at work had been the most monotonous she’d worked so far.

Richie and Seth had really screwed up by opting to stay open that day. They’d probably lost more money after having to pay employees for coming in and doing absolutely nothing, even though most of them had gone home early. Not even the Geckos’ presence helped save her from boredom—not that she was eager for any type of interaction with Seth after what had happened between them.  On the contrary, she had avoided him most of the day, only talking to him when there were other people present.

The lights in the shooting range flickered, short-cutting and buzzing like they were in danger of blowing out. 

“Shit,” Kate said. Trying to hurry up and pack everything before closing up. In the distance she heard the rising purr of thunder, her body tensing as she stared at the flash of lightning that lit up the sky minutes later.

It was either the weather or the emptiness of the park that had her on edge. _Definitely only one of those two things._

“Hey.” She jumped when she heard Rose’s voice.

“Jesus Christ!”  Her heart stopped for a moment. She’d appeared out of nowhere, hidden behind a giant black umbrella like something out of a horror movie.

The girl looked at her like she was seriously worried. “Are you okay?”

Kate smiled. “I’m fine.”  _Bullshit._ “You going home?”

Rose nodded. “Yup.” She looked up, tilting her umbrella slightly. “You better hurry up and get the hell out of here before this storm hits again. The news just said it’s about to get much worse.”

Kate moved at a fast pace again, pulling the bit of money out of the buckets and placing them in a secured box. “I know.” She locked it up and then started gathering the rest of the stuffed animals that were still hanging overhead. “You live farther than me, what are you still doing here?”

The girl chuckled. “I just came to say goodnight, geez.” She teased.

“Sorry. It’s just–” she paused for a long moment. Throwing the stuffed animals into a bag and tying it up. “Look, truth is, no. I’m not okay.” 

Her reply was startling. “What’s wrong, doll?”

She took a deep breath, deciding to come clean. Maybe sharing it with her would make her feel better. “Something happened the other night at the party.”

Rose’s eyes widened like saucers. “Holy shit, tell me everything! Now.”

Kate stopped what she was doing, probably not the best thing to do considering she still wasn’t close to being done. “Seth and I–”

She was really taking her time. Leaving Rose hanging in suspense. “You kissed? You fucked!”  She chimed with excitement close to a clap.

Kate laughed. “No! And yes. We kissed.” She said it quietly as if someone was going to overhear.

Rose looked a little disappointed. “And you kept it from me until now?”

Kate sighed, “I just don’t know how to feel about it.” She was no stranger to making mistakes but she refused to make another one in regards to men. She was lucky the last one had only ended in embarrassment and not a broken heart. 

Things with Seth were starting to change, and the changes terrified her. Deep down, she was afraid that the man with whom she’d shared drinks and laughs that night was just an illusion. _Why take a chance on something that wouldn’t last? It’s not like a 26-year-old was going to take an 18-year-old girl seriously._ She knew better than that.

“Why, you dummy?” Rose had a way of sounding comforting even when she was insulting her.

“I just don’t think it was the best thing to do, you know? He’s 26…”

“Freddie’s 30.” She replied, almost cutting her off. “Nine-year difference, eight-year difference,” She pointed at her, “Who the hell cares?”

For some reason, speaking to her made Kate feel like she’d really put more thought into the whole thing than it needed. The feelings of regret for leaving Seth high and dry were starting to weigh down on her. 

“Yeah but you’re older. You think he could actually want something more out of this even though I’m only eighteen?”

Rose sounded irritated. “God, you really are an idiot if you think a man who looks at you the way Seth Gecko looks at you doesn’t want something more.”  She took a breath, looking at her sweetly, hoping she could see just how special of a girl she really was. “You want my true, honest, unbiased opinion?”

She nodded. 

“I say, go for it.” 

Kate bit the inside of her lip in profound thought.

“If you don’t, you might be closing the door on what could be the start of something amazing.” Rose stepped in to give her a hug. “Seth turns into an adorable puppy when he’s around you.  If anyone should be worried about this whole thing, it’s him. Trust me. Men like him don’t like feeling vulnerable.”

Kate smiled. “Thank you. I appreciate the advice.”

“Anytime, babe. Drive safely when you leave, okay?” Rose simpered. “And um, say bye to him on the way out. He’s still around, I just saw him.” She winked. “Let me know how it goes!”

* * *

The last of her tasks had been completed.  The park was a ghost town by then. Kate glanced at her watch, a gust of wind blowing her hair in all directions.  The conversation with Rose seemed quick but it had taken away from finishing up on time. 

She was definitely the last one there, no doubt in her mind, but she didn’t regret it at all.

What had been a light shower soon turned into another downpour.  The rumble of thunder this time immediately followed by a strike of lightning that blinded her momentarily.  The lights around the park blinked again, the ones swinging above her head buzzing angrily.  The shooting range suddenly felt like a cardboard box. Kate felt like it was going to get blown away and her along with it.

Another flicker of the lights and this time they didn’t come back on, the music coming from the speakers died instantly, and everything went eerily quiet.  Her pupils widened as if that would help her failing sight.  

She knew she wasn’t too far from the break room.  If she sprinted, she’d could make it there in fairly quickly.

A cascade of rain fell from all sides of the booth as she debated on whether to make a run for it or wait it out. Perhaps the power would return in a couple minutes, although it seemed like the whole town had lost their electricity. 

“This is fucking bullshit.”  She muttered.  Her vision finally adjusting somewhat to the darkness.

The rain tapping on the roofs sounded like it was slowing down or maybe it was just her ears playing tricks on her. Either way, she grinned, ready to celebrate what she thought had been a good decision to stay put. 

Eyes snapped in the direction of reflected light in the distance. Amid the sound of the rain and wind, she managed to hear a voice.  “Anyone still here?”  Seeing the glimmer of a flashlight cast upon the inoperable merry-go-round as it approached her.

“Hey!”  She screamed, her voice cutting through the drumming of the rain. “Over here!” She waved one hand in the air.

The sky roared in anger.

The glowing orb got closer, looking like it was floating on its own against a murky background.  “Kate?”

Seth’s voice made her heart patter irrationally and shiver in response.  It felt like the universe was dead set on bringing them together. Determined to make her face the reality she’d been trying to avoid. And this time there was no escaping him.

Kate gulped.  “Yeah.  It’s me.”  She squinted, turning away when he pointed the flashlight directly at her face.

“Oh, sorry.”  He lowered it, realizing how dumb that had been. Coming near her and jumping over the little barrier that separated them, he took refuge next to her under the booth.  “What are you still doing here?  I thought you went home a while ago.”

_Was he really stopping to chat while in the midst of the fucking storm of the century?_

A warm sensation grew inside her as she spoke.  “I got wrapped up in what I was doing and lost track of time.”

He smiled, pulling off the hood of his raincoat over his head.  The glow from the flashlight was more than enough to make their features visible.  He was silent, like he was waiting for her to say something.  Like she owed him an explanation for the night of the party.

_I guess technically, excusing yourself suddenly after having the best kissing session of your life and barely saying goodbye before darting off, did deserve one._

She held his gaze, butterflies circling in her stomach.

_You’re an idiot if you think a man who looks at you the way Seth Gecko looks at you doesn’t want something more._ Rose’s words made her tremble involuntarily. It was all too much for her to handle at once.

“Are you cold?”  He asked, ready to take off his raincoat when he noticed her shake.  It had to be at least 75 degrees out still.  Like they were deep in a tropical rainforest.

Kate shook her head.  “No.  I’m fine.”  She cleared her throat.  “And I would really like to go home now.”  The tone in her voice made it sound like he was keeping her from doing just that.

“Oh. You mean like when you really had to go Saturday night?” He snapped, almost by instinct.

She crinkled her brow, taking offense to his questioning. “We were both drinking that night, Seth. I don’t think either of us were thinking very clearly.” She sounded annoyed.

It had been a while since they’d argued. It felt strangely good in a way. 

“Are you saying you regret it? Because I don’t.” He spat back.

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t put words in my mouth.” A finger pointed at his chest. “That is not what I said. And you know what? I really don’t want to discuss this with you here, now, having to yell over a damn thunderstorm.”

He wasn’t moving. “Then when do you want to discuss it? You didn’t pick up when I called you yesterday. Was that not a good time either?”

“You told me I could take the day off. Remember?”

He held back a laugh, mockingly. “Yeah. If you were feeling sick. But I’m starting to think your reason for skipping out on work was different.”

Kate snickered, irritated. “This is ridiculous. I’m going home.” The thunder echoed over her words.

She hopped over the railing without even thinking it twice, forgetting about the torrential rain. Seth followed after her. 

As soon as they were both out in the open, it felt like they’d entered a survival game.  The rain pounded on them relentlessly, dark clouds roaring and lighting searching for a way to make contact with the ground.  They’d only made it half of the way back when a bolt hit and severed part of a sign on one of the rides, only a couple feet away from them.

They both stopped dead on their tracks.  Seth stepping in front of her, taking a protective stance. Kate’s safety his first priority. Sparks flew everywhere as the piece landed on the pavement, missing them by a hair. 

She yelled, tripping on her own feet as she backed away.  He took her by the hand, pulling her to the nearest place where they could take shelter. Running inside the Labyrinth, hearts racing and out of breath.

Once indoors, they stared at each other in silence for a moment, trying to regain their composure. Shaken, clothes drenched and hair dripping.  Her cotton shirt sticking to her like hot cellophane wrap, the neckline of her shirt hanging dangerously low over her breasts, weighed down by the rain. Their chest pounding from the sudden thrill to their system.

They were quiet. Too quiet as they caught their breath.

Kate was the first one to laugh, shattering the stillness.  She looked at him in disbelief.  _That kind of stuff would only happen to them._ Seth’s lips twitched before suddenly cackling at the absurdity of the situation.  The other’s laughter fueling their own back and forth.  They looked like a pair of psychos howling at nothing for what seemed like endless minutes.

Seth’s chuckles died down first, the flashlight still secured in his hand, feet moving slowly towards her.  Reflections of them all around.  Kate’s heart began to beat unevenly again, her body frozen in place, a sheet of cold glass against her back.

“You have the most beautiful laugh.”  He said.

Her stomach swirled with excitement.  A pulse of heat radiated to her nether regions, making her center ache.

She smiled awkwardly at the compliment.  “I sound like a dying goat when I laugh.”  
“An adorable little goat.”  He teased, causing her to roll her eyes and blush.

Seth’s feet were planted toe to toe with hers.  His face angled downwards, brown eyes fixed on hers with the occasional flicker to her lips.  His mouth watered thinking of her taste.  And while it was true that there were so many other things he wanted to do to her right then, he would’ve gladly settled for just one more kiss.

_Who the hell was he nowadays?_

His fingers took a hold of her chin.  

“Seth.” She said, her voice hushed.

He closed his eyes, almost as a sign of resignation. “Look, I get it.” He muttered, “I know that I don’t deserve anything from you, not after the prick I’ve been.”

Kate hummed, an avalanche of wonderment hitting her all at once.  Her green bedroom eyes absentmindedly luring him in as she tried to come up with the right wording for her reply.  “You’re not wrong.”  Seth looked at her, admittedly expressing defeat.  “You have been a prick.  An asshole, really.”  The twirling in her stomach was barely allowing her to formulate words. 

He stepped back, taken by surprise when her hand took a hold of his forearm, a little tug bringing him back in, urging him to stay close.  The corner of his mouth moved, a smile spreading on his lips, a twinkle of mischief reinvigorated in his eyes.  He didn’t want to read too much into her actions but he feared it was too late. 

Kate sneered, “And sometimes I really feel like slapping the shit out of you.” 

Seth laughed, a beautiful grin that reached his eyes.

“And other times…”  Her eyes swept over his broad chest, neck and chin, lingering on his full lips.

His heart began to pound with more force.   

Kate smiled, biting down on her lip as she lifted her chin, her mouth slowly gravitating in his direction. Their lips meeting as he inched his way closer to obliterate the space between them.  The action was delicate and gentle on his part, carefully testing the waters before diving in headfirst. He was too afraid she’d pull away like she had a couple nights before. 

Tasting her again was like getting shot with pure adrenaline to the heart. Everything about it seemed more raw, more sensual.  Their lips unlocked for just one second, a shared glance and a small nod from her.  Kate’s hands bravely grasping the front of his coat as she pulled it off of him and slid it off his shoulders before drawing him in again. 

Seth kissed her more ardently then, allowing his appetite to grow without much restraint.  The flashlight he was holding in his hand dropped to the floor, rolling away and leaving them in partial darkness.  Outside, the storm continued rolling through, thunder shaking the ground under their feet. 

He slammed her against the mirror, one hand on the side of her face and the other around her waist.  She returned his fervent kisses, hands sliding over his chest and clasping to the back of his head.  Fingernails combing through his wet hair as his tongue darted into her mouth. The gasps leaving her throat becoming short and shallow.

“I’m sorry about the other night.” She spoke in pauses. 

“Shhh.” He said, his body afire and achy with want.

Kate’s breathing hitched as he pressed up against her.  His hardened bulge making contact with her lower abdomen and sending a pulsating wave between her legs.  She was finally beginning to understand what it was like to lose herself in the moment.  All she could think about was the pleasure she was experiencing and how much more of it she wanted. Consequences be damned.

Her hands delved under his shirt.  The tip of her fingers trailing over the sinewed shape of his back. Feeling his muscles contract with every movement of his body as he touched her. 

He released her mouth for a moment, holding her face between his hands.  “I want you so fucking bad, Kate.”  Brown eyes finding hers in the shadows.  “But even I know this isn’t the way it’s supposed to happen.” He laughed in disbelief of his own words.

The throbbing between her legs wasn’t even close to being satisfied.  “I know.”  She whispered, stealing a kiss in the process.  “But that doesn’t mean we have to stop now. Please don't stop.” 

The way she uttered that sentiment made his cock twinge in delight.  The probability of him being left to satisfy himself again that night was highly probable but he didn’t give a damn if it meant pleasing her right then. 

He unleashed the primal urges he’d been trying to hold down, hoping she wouldn’t regret giving him the green light.  He kissed her a few more times, his mouth running over the softness of her neck, nipping at her chest and the convergence between her small breasts before he twirled her around, pinning her against the mirror with her back to him.  His hands moved over her from behind, under the hem of her wet t-shirt, coming in contact with the cold skin of her abdomen. 

Kate shivered, a heat rising inside her as his palms moved higher over her belly button and across her ribs.  Gasping when they encompassed her breasts.  His fingers squeezed her firm mounds, causing her nipples to harden even more.  Their reflection was barely discernible but her wanton expression was a beautiful sight to witness.

Open mouth and half-closed eyes, panting and reveling in the pleasure he was instilling. 

A moan floated from her parted lips as his fingers dipped under her bra.  His cock throbbing in his jeans, pressed against her round ass.  He wanted to fuck her more than anything.  His lecherous mind imagining obscenities that his lips didn’t dare speak. 

Kate moved her head to the side, her neck elongating as his scorching mouth made contact with it. Water droplets running down her neck as he kissed it.  Fingers still busy pulling and twisting her stiff little nubs.  She was pushing back against him, whimpering as she rubbed her ass on him like an animal in heat.   

It killed Seth to know she wanted it just as much as he did.    

“Touch me, please.”  She muttered.

He understood then that his hands on her tits weren’t nearly enough for her. Without thinking it twice, he trailed one hand down her stomach, easily unbuttoning her shorts and pulling down on her zipper.  His hand entering the heated confines underneath. 

“Like this?”  He asked, putting pressure on her center and beginning a circular motion over her underwear.

Puffs of air left her mouth, whimpers erupting from her chest as she struggled to answer, yes.  Melting in his arms.

Seth tugged at her shorts, lowering them over her thighs as his fingers dipped under the cotton fabric.  He clenched his jaw, his forehead resting on her shoulder when he felt her velvety folds touch his fingertips. 

“Fuck.” He said between gritted teeth, dying to plunge inside her. “You feel fucking amazing.” He grunted, feeling his cock stiffen further. 

He moved his hand up and down her slit, making it increasingly more wet with each passing of his long fingers.  Kate moaned, her body feeling like it was going to explode from so much pleasure.  Her glorious little whimpers encouraging his continued actions.  He reached further down, fingertips coming in contact with her opening.

“You tell me when to stop, Princess.”  He growled against her ear, cock pulsing in rhythm with his heartbeat as he felt her dampness.

She caught her breath, tapping his hand as if saying ‘keep going.’

He slowly immersed himself in her, one finger squeezing through the tight space, becoming enveloped in her wet entrance.  Slipping in and out slowly, her walls clenching as his thumb continued rubbing her clit. Kate arched her back, trying to imagine how good it would feel to have him inside her.

Seth was also busy letting his imagination run wild. Thinking how snug he'd fit between the grip of her tight little crevice. 

The outside world had been forgotten. All a blur, spinning out of control, with them in the center, vivid and perfectly in focus.  

Kate hadn’t even given a second thought to the fact that she’d been expected home hours ago.  But reality caught up to them in the blink of an eye and in the cruelest—and some would say, facetious—of ways.

They had been somewhat aware of their surroundings, had heard the thuds by the door, like footsteps on aluminum flooring. Both too lost in each other to think it could be anything more than just the tarps banging against the metal railings that lined the ramp.

It wasn’t until they heard a deep voice echoing in the darkness that they were able to think clearly.  Both of their breathing stopped.  It was like they’d been driving at high speed into the most beautiful mirage only to come crashing straight into a brick wall. 

Kate pulled up her shorts just in the nick of time before a bright light illuminated them both, bouncing off all the mirrors inside the Labyrinth like a disco ball. 

Heavy footsteps, squeaky atop the wet floor.

Freddie’s expression was smug.  “Holy shit.”  He said, moving the flashlight over them like he was looking for clues that would implicate them in a terrible crime.  It was obvious he’d caught them in a compromising predicament.  Unfortunately for him—and unlike him—they’d been lucky enough not to get caught with their pants down.

Kate and Seth were speechless, staring at him stunned.  Much like he and Rose had been when they’d discovered their tryst by the storage units.

The security guard held back a laugh. “Should I even ask?” Acting like he’d just discovered the fucking holy grail.

Seth cocked his head, deep voice sounding menacing. “You say one word of this to anyone—including Richie—and I swear to fucking God, Freddie…”

He put his hands up like he was ridding himself of any involvement.  “Not a word.”  He smiled at Kate.  “I just heard some strange noises as I was doing my final round and came to investigate.  Just doing my job, boss.” He quipped. 

“Oh God.”  Kate said under her breath, obviously mortified by the fact that it had been her noises he had heard.

Seth gave him a stern look and Freddie must have read right into it because he excused himself fairly quickly.

After a few seconds Kate turned to him and smiled. “Well, I guess that’s what we get for cockblocking them, huh?”

Seth smirked. “I’m gonna fucking kill him.”

She laughed, looking down at her watch. “Shit. I really do have to go home now.” A dispirited look on her face. 

He grimaced. “Let me give you a ride home.  You can leave your car here until tomorrow.”

She shook her head.  “No.”

“Why not?”

“Because after what just happened.”  There was a momentary pause, her center still in heat and pulsing.  “I can’t have my dad questioning me about you and trying to pry on my business.  Not tonight.”

Seth grinned.  “Some other night then?”

An earnest laugh rose from her chest.  “Maybe.”  She looked up at him, a coyness to her glances and a flirtatious ring to her voice.  “And just so you know, this isn’t me trying to make a run for it again.”  Her lips hovered close to his and he leaned in to close the gap.

“Sure you want to go?” He teased, pecking her lips.

“It’s not that I _want_ to go. I have to.” She hummed. “Trust me, you don’t want Pastor Fuller showing up here.” Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Until then, don’t miss me too much.”  She gave him another kiss.

Her witty remark made Seth chuckle. “Okay. Since you won’t let me drive you home, can I at least walk you to your car?”

Kate nodded. “We’ll actually have to run.”  Her flushed cheeks and sweet smile made his heart flutter and his stomach clench. 

It would be impossible not to miss her more than was necessary.  

Seth was already crazy about her.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose held back a laugh as Seth spoke. The employees were seated at different tables in the lounge, listening to the latest park updates. Staff meetings always seemed so unnecessary. All the boring jibber jabber never made any sense. Rose eventually giggled when his eyes wandered to Kate’s and he found himself distracted and unable to finish his thought. 

Kate elbowed her, smiling sheepishly as if everyone around them knew what was going on. At that point, she was the only one who knew about her and Seth—her and Freddie, who had pretty much caught them in the act the night before. 

Richie cut in, “We need a few volunteers to come in on Thursday to do a run through of the escape room. If you’re interested, please fill this out.” He held up a sign up sheet. “I’ll pin it to the bulletin board. We’re looking for twelve participants. Family members are welcomed to attend.”

_Would Richie be pissed when he found out? Would she have to quit? Shit, she hadn’t even thought of that possibility._

One of the new girls raised her hand, “I heard your birthday’s coming up boss.” She pointed at Seth, long blonde curls tossed to the side. Pink puckered lips pressing into a smile as she practically devoured him with her large blue eyes.

He nodded, everyone cheering like it was a groundbreaking event. Kate felt annoyed that a stranger was more aware of her— _her what?_ —she stumbled on the label she was about to attach to Seth. _What were they?_ He wasn’t exactly her boyfriend. _Was he?_ Either way, this naive little girl thought she had a chance with him just for mentioning his upcoming birthday. Kate’s jaw tightened, her insides on fire.

“Not for a few more weeks. That’s news for a later date.” Seth replied kindly, trying not to make a big deal about it.

The girl smiled back at him. Kate rolled her eyes and made a face at Rose. Her friend apparently thought the whole thing was comical. 

The evening meeting came to an end as the clock struck five and everyone got up from their seats and poured out of the room little by little. Richie was busy pinning the sign up sheet to the board. And surprise, surprise, Goldilocks had been the first one to sign up for the challenge. 

“She’s just a little high schooler with a crush.” Rose mumbled, “Don’t worry about it.”

Once she was gone, it was just her, Kate, Seth, Richie, and Freddie. A nervousness loomed inside Kate, making her heart beat faster. Seth looked at her and smirked, easing her only slightly. 

He nodded at her like they were both sharing thoughts telepathically, and cleared his throat when his brother approached them. Richie’s eyebrows furrowed, glasses wiggling in beat as he tried to read the mood in the room. “What the fuck’s wrong with you guys?”

Freddie snickered, earning a death stare from Seth who looked serious and composed. “Can we talk for a minute?” He looked back at the security guard and his girlfriend. “Alone.”

Rose squeezed Kate’s arm in a reassuring gesture, not taking offense to the fact that they wanted privacy.

Richie’s mouth twisted. “What’s with all the secrecy?”

The door closed behind Freddie and Rose.

Kate looked at Seth, exchanging silent glances as Richie pieced things together on his own. The younger Gecko was way too astute. Not to mention, he’d seen it coming from miles away. 

He laughed, pointing at them both. “Well, it’s about damn time.” His head tilted, eyes narrowing as he looked at his brother. “You owe me–”

“Shut the fuck up.” Seth replied without letting him finish. “I’m not telling you this so you can make a joke out of it.”

Kate shook her head. “You already knew?” Blushing cheeks feeling hot.

“I figured as much.” Richie said, crossing his arms. Eyes moving between the pair in front of him. “I’m assuming this isn’t going to be a problem.”

Seth laughed. “We’re just letting you know so you don’t find out from someone else.” He muttered, “Don’t try to act like a concerned boss, Richard. You’re supposed to be the cool one remember?”

Richie smirked, teasing Kate just a little, enough to annoy his brother. “Are you sure you want to go out with this dick? I mean, such a nice girl like you…” 

Seth grumbled under his breath and rolled his eyes.

She giggled. “He’s not that bad once you get to know him. He’s um, a bit of an acquired taste.” She winked at Seth.

* * *

“I thought he was going to be pissed.” Kate said between breaths. 

“I knew he wouldn’t have a problem with it.” He replied.

Their bodies clung to each other in the middle of the parking lot, a lone light post bathing them in warm light as his hand encircled her waist and his lips pressed against hers. Kate’s hot breath was accompanied by a deep sigh.

“Why didn’t you tell me your birthday was coming up?”

He smiled, tongue sparring with hers as they kissed. “I don't even know how or why that came up today.” Catching a hold of her bottom lip, he bit down on it, pulling teasingly as he moved his body into hers and his hand slid along her side.

“Well, the new girl seemed more informed than me. When did she get hired anyway?”

He pulled away, two hands cupping her face. It was his go-to move when he wanted her full attention. “Kate Fuller jealous. I never thought I’d see the day.” He was met with a roll of her eyes. “I gotta say, it’s pretty hot.”

Kate looked at him like she didn’t have time for his shit. “When is it?”

He smiled, lips approaching her neck at a steady pace until his wet tongue began trailing a path upwards to her jaw. A low and raspy answer left his lips, as he whispered the date into her ear.

“Happy now, Princess?”

She simpered.

After a few minutes of making out, she broke away. “Will you be here Thursday?”

“Only if you are…”

A grin spread over her face. “I’ll bring Scott.”

“Great! Maybe he can get the new girl off my dick.”

Kate pursed her lips. “If you’re looking to get a rise out of me, it’s not going to work.” She pretended to be unruffled by his insinuation.

“I wish I could say the same to you.” His hips met hers, his physical reaction to her closeness becoming evident. His body acted like a damn teenager’s whenever she was involved. “But you literally get a rise out of me even when you’re not near.”

Seth kissed her slowly, knowing she was unreasonably jealous over nothing. And he was determined not to let her leave until she was convinced he only had eyes for her.

* * *

THURSDAY.

“This place is the perfect location for a music video.” Scott said, his hands spreading out across the Aztec temple like he was setting up a scene. “You think your boyfriend would be okay with that?”

Kate grimaced. “Please don’t call him that.”

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. “Then what the hell am I supposed to call him?”

It was the second time Kate found herself at a loss for words when it came to giving a title to her and Seth’s new relationship. It was silly but also troubling, considering he’d never made it a point to clear things up between them. Then again, neither had she.

“Kate, what you have with this guy is serious right? He’s not just trying to—because I will fucking murder him if he’s just fucking around.” Scott’s words were earnest and actually quite sweet considering they were threatening.

She laughed nervously. “We haven’t discussed labels or whatever. It’s all very new and I don’t think today is the best day for that either. So, just call him by his name, okay?”

He grumbled, suddenly unsure if he could trust him.

They walked inside, most of the group already there. Seth and Richie had taken part in setting things up and they knew the answers to all the riddles and puzzles, so they had excluded themselves from participating. Scott said hi to Richie, striking up a conversation almost immediately. Catching up since the last time they saw each other.

Kate noticed the new girl—her name escaping her—and rolled her eyes as she saw her walk up to Seth. She only listened to her feeble attempts at conversation for a couple minutes before she decided she’d had enough.

Her short flower print dress swayed with each step she took, eyes locked on Seth’s as she waved. Blondie had no other choice but to take a seat again.

Seth chuckled, knowing the little green monster was still rearing its ugly head. “Hey.” He pulled Kate in close but refrained from kissing her. They had agreed on one thing—keeping it professional when they were around coworkers. Although, she was dying to eat his face right in front of the girl. The feelings were unsettling, it wasn’t like her to want to lay claim on anyone just out of spite.

“Still waiting on Rose and Freddie, huh?” She looked around, one hand over his shoulder. Their closeness clearly crossing the line to inappropriate for an employee and a boss. 

He nodded. Then turned to greet her brother. “Scott. Nice seeing you again, glad you could make it.”

A deadpan expression was set on Scott’s face, completely different from the way he’d greeted Richie. “Hey.”

Kate knew Seth had become aware of her brother’s cold reception. “Teenagers, am I right?” Her joked fell flat, so she proceeded to make excuses on his behalf. “He’s kind of in a bad mood today.”

Once Freddie and Rose arrived, the group was complete. 

Richie played them an intro video. A dramatic portrayal of an explorer—played by none other than Burt—who had discovered the temple they were currently in and awaked an ancient curse that had trapped him inside. His corpse now resided within the temple walls and if they did not find the five magical crystal skulls in time, they too would suffer the same fate.

It was so cheesy but the whole group seemed be enjoying it. When it ended, Carlos stepped in dressed like an Aztec warrior. Everyone giggled for a few seconds as he spoke, explaining the rules and pointing to a projected dial on the wall that was keeping track of their time. They had one hour to work together and escape the temple.

They all stared blankly at him, like they were waiting for him to say Go.“What the fuck are you waiting for? The time already started!” 

Laughter erupted and everyone scattered. 

Kate and Scott decided to partner up, going after some documents that were inside an old portfolio. Pieces of paper were dispersed over the make-shift sacrificial altar, maps, letters, a decoder. Others in the group were trying to find the combination to locks that were attached to wooden chests and metal trunks. 

Seth watched from a distance, finding Kate’s concentration and attentiveness to detail enchanting. The way she combed her hair with her fingers when she was stumped by a riddle, how her green eyes widened in search for more clues, the way her dress moved up over the back her thighs whenever she bent over slightly. He could watch her all day, he thought as he rubbed his chin with his hand.

Richie snickered. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

The older Gecko looked at him from the corner of his eye but didn’t say anything in return.

“This has to be for the symbols up on that wall.” Kate said, noticing they matched the ones on the decoder. “W…N…U…O…” The letters were out of order but after a few minutes they put the phrase together. Kate said it out loud for everyone to hear, “What you seek lies under the half moon.” 

Carlos stepped forward and presented her with an animal horn.

They ran to the wall with the half moon carving and placed it underneath where it fit perfectly into an opening, unlocking a hidden passage that contained the pedestal where the crystal skulls were to be placed.

The time went by fast but the others had succeeded in figuring out some of the riddles.

Forty-five minutes later and the group had only collected three crystal skulls. 

Rose and Freddie were piecing together a broken tablet, and once the symbol they’d formed with it became clear, they knew where they had to search. He ran through a narrow passage, knocking down loose bricks on the wall until they found the blue skull hidden behind it. Rose cheered him on as he ran back and placed it on the pedestal.

An ominous voice thundered through the speaker, accompanied by the sound of crumbling stones like the temple was falling apart around them. “Five minutes remaining.”

“You’re really gonna let us die in here?” Kate said to Seth, her green eyes innocently begging.

He and Richie were just observing, highly amused by the panic and chaos.

Seth leaned down, realizing nobody else was looking at them, and pecked her lips. “No cheating, sweetheart.”

She pouted.

The group was trying to figure out the last combination lock. It was a series of four letters that had proved impossible to decipher. The voice came on the speakers again. This time counting down from sixty seconds. 

They knew they weren’t going to succeed when the countdown reached the single digits. They had gotten close but it looked like luck was not in their favor after all.

* * *

“It was the Spanish word for moon.” Richie said, giving away the combination as he blew out cigarette smoke. “Luna.”

“Damn it.” Scott muttered.

Seth and Kate came out of the temple to join them. He had an arm around her waist, and she had a wide smile plastered on her face. Scott gave them a quick glance, “You ready to go?”

She glanced at Seth. “Actually, I’m gonna stay for a little bit longer.”

Her brother raised one eyebrow, “Mr. Gecko here gonna take you home after?”

Seth smiled. “Do you have a problem with me or something?”

Scott shrugged, putting out his cigarette atop the trash bin. “Just wondering what I should call you now that you’re seeing my sister.”

“Well you can start by calling me Seth, since that is my name.” 

Richie leaned back, one foot against the wall, puffing on his cigarette but excluding himself from the conversation. It really wasn’t his problem to meddle in.

Scott chuckled. “She’s gonna fucking hate me for this but I’m going to say it anyway.” He pointed at his sister as she shook her head no. “Kate likes acting like she doesn’t give a shit about anything. And she’s a tough girl, the toughest if you ask me. But she does have a kind heart…”

“Scott.” Kate tried to stop him from saying more.

“I’ve never seen her like this with anyone else.” He said. Truth was, he’d never seen Kate that happy since before their mother died. “So I just want you to know that if you hurt her in any way, you will have to answer to me.”

Richie listened quietly and smiled. 

Seth understood. “I appreciate your concern Scott. I really do.” He took Kate’s hand. “But I assure you, you’ve got nothing to worry about.” 

Scott looked at them, the corner of his lip forming a tiny half smile. He nodded hesitantly, still not fully convinced but placated for the time being.

* * *

It was just the two of them. Alone. The whole park to themselves. No Richie. No Rose. No Freddie making inopportune rounds. Not another soul. 

Seth yanked the switch that powered on the ferris wheel as Kate held on to freshly made cotton candy. She plucked a bit off the top with her fingers and put it in her mouth, sitting down on the cushioned seat and sliding all the way to the right.

“How are you going to operate it if you’re going to be on it?” She asked, her tongue swirling around the fluffy blue cloud before she licked her fingers.

He bit his lip, his heart thumping in his chest. “You underestimate my abilities, Princess.” He beamed, “You ready?” The ferris wheel started moving as soon as he pressed a red button on the control panel and pulled a small lever. 

Seth’s movements were agile, holding on to the metal bar as he hopped into their seat while the ride was in motion. Kate shrieked, the seat moving back and forth like a pendulum as he settled in. 

The air felt crisp, a nice change to the normally humid atmosphere that surrounded them. She looked out to the side, the park grounds getting farther and farther away, empty booths becoming miniatures the higher up they went.

“It looks so beautiful.” She said, the lights below twinkling like little stars.

She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the cooler breeze at the very top. The warm sensation of Seth’s lips closing in on her neck. She exhaled, relishing in the feeling before opening her eyes again. 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about the other night in the Labyrinth.” She admitted, heart thumping rapidly. 

Seth lifted up his head, brown eyes curious as she smiled coyly at him. She shoved the cotton candy in his face, offering him some. He bit off a piece, using his tongue to get the whole thing in his mouth. Kate giggled before having some more.

“Me either.” He said, fingers brushing her cheek. Eyes focusing on her flushed lips. 

Kate smiled and then went in for a kiss, their tongues enveloped in the flavor of saccharine. A heat spread within, making the throbbing between her legs almost unbearable the moment their lips touched. She thought of his hands on her body, about how much she wanted him to do it again. It crossed her mind constantly since that night. She yearned for his touch more than anything.

Mouths parted, tongues engaging in a sensual, delicate quarrel. His long fingers trancing lines down her arm, hairs rising in satisfaction as his hands gently squeezed her hip. His palm came in contact with one leg, fingertips sliding under the skirt of her dress. Touching higher up her toned and smooth thighs. Wetness building up in her core the more he teased her. 

Kate had lost track of how many times the ferris wheel had gone around. Her mind racing with anticipation, thinking she knew where things were heading. His teeth grazed her bottom lip as his fingers began massaging her mound over her underwear. 

Slow and tender movements causing whimpers to surface from her throat. The feeling of pressure over her sensitive peak speeding up her pulse. 

Seth loved seeing her expressions. “Is this what you’ve been thinking about?” 

She moaned. “Yes.” The cotton candy she was holding was on the verge of falling off the side.

His movements became more brisk, his other hand pulling down one strap of her dress. Seth’s eyes were dark and needy, fingers still moving over her center. He leaned in to kiss her chest, full lips spreading kisses over the neckline of her dress causing her strapless bra to slowly drift down her ribcage. 

One hardened nipple completely exposed. His mouth ghosted over it, tongue flicking it as he began sucking on it slowly. Her breathing was accompanied by the most beautiful of sounds. The sugary dessert falling to the metal floor of the enclosed seat, completely forgotten about. Her hand grasped the side of the seat.

Seth continued his revering ministrations for several minutes. Hand delving underneath her thin underwear, fingers gliding up and down her moist slit. He loved the way Kate seemed to fall apart at his touch, aroused and wet just for him. 

Mouths clashed together, fiery tongues hungry for more. “I want to taste you.” He said.

Kate’s heart drummed faster, her blood pumping hot and euphoric through her veins.

His hand tugged at her underwear abruptly, like he’d die if he didn’t have her then and there. It made her center throb uncontrollably. 

She didn’t give much thought to the proposition, she simply allowed herself to slide on the seat, taking more of a leaned back posture as his mouth searched for her apex. Smooth and supple skin touched his lips. Her legs parted and spread out just enough for him to gain access.

Flattened tongue lapped at her folds, making her breathing hitch as she elicited a pleasing moan. Like a harmonious melody to his ears, urging him to keep going.

“Oh my God.” She muttered, whimpering as her muscles clenched from the immeasurable pleasure. His scorching tongue gliding up and down her cunt.

She could feel her walls quivering, inundated with moisture as he gently sucked on her swelled up bud. 

Seth paused for a moment, “Better than cotton candy.” He muttered, making her laugh briefly.

Two fingertips teased her entrance, stretching it out as they penetrated her gradually. Another loud moan left her lips, her body tensing up as he began to fuck her with his fingers. His mouth once again returning to worship her thoroughly for minutes on end. Tongue gliding over her slit, tip pressing against her clit, making her writhe. 

The ferris wheel continued moving, uninterrupted, just like his actions. 

Her hands took a hold of his hair, watching him without shame as he basked in her taste. Seth Gecko between her legs was a religious experience. He knew just the right words to say, and exactly what to do. It was like he knew her body better than she did.

“You’re going to make me come.” She said in pauses, head looking up at the starry night as she succumbed to him.

“That’s the point, darling.” The vibrations rising from this throat adding to her dazed state. 

Kate’s lips uttered her filthy thoughts, back arching as her body became heated to the brim. Fingers drove into her again, mouth suctioning the bundle of nerves at her peak until she finally came undone.

“Fuck.” She repeated the word over and over, feeing herself drenching his fingers, her walls spasming with sweet release. 

The cool breeze slowly brought down her temperature as the ferris wheel carried on in motion.

* * *

Seth helped her to readjust her clothing again, unable to hide the idiotic grin on his face. Her hair was a mess but there was a hint of a new glow to her complexion that made her look impossibly beautiful. He couldn’t seem to look away.

Kate smoothed out her dress with her hands, rosy cheeks still warm as they shared glances.

“As usual, you were right.” She said.

He raised a brow, noticing they were approaching the ground once again. “Hold that thought.” In an instant he jumped off the seat, almost losing his balance as he hit the platform. 

Running to the operator panel, he brought the ferris wheel to a stop for the first time that night. Kate smiled as he helped her out, “You were saying…” His voice pompous. 

She snickered, “I did underestimate your abilities, Gecko.” A teasing tone to his name.

“I don’t want to brag,” he said jokingly, “But if you had to rate me–”

She cut him off. “Subpar.” Her feet moved swiftly as if she was trying to run away, knowing that was not the answer he wanted to hear.

Seth’s arms encircled her waist from behind, laughter erupting from her chest as he held on to her. “I think the elevation might have messed with your perception.” Lips pressed over the hollow of her neck. “Maybe we need to do that again, this time on solid ground.” He kissed her shoulder.

Kate turned around, her hands clutching to the back of his neck. She stared at him for a long silent moment before softly whispering, “I’m sorry.” Her eyes subdued.

Seth looked confused. “ _Sorry?_ For what?” All he could think about was how perfect of a night it had been.

She sighed, “I know I haven’t exactly been as generous with you as you’ve been with me.”

Seth seemed unbothered. He smiled. “That’s not how this works, Kate.” He kissed her. “You don’t owe me anything. And I’d really hate for you to feel like you do.”

She simpered, her heart swelling with joy.

After a few moments, her fingers interlaced with his and they began to walk back toward’s the park’s entrance as they engaged in a different conversation. But no matter how often they changed the subject and how much he made her laugh, she couldn’t get the thought out of her head.

Kate knew it wasn’t a debt she had to repay or a simple favor that had to be returned, but she wanted to do it anyway. She just had to find the right moment.


	9. Chapter 9

It had only been one week but Kate was sure she’d done more reckless things in the span of those seven days than she’d done in her entire life. Behind closed eyes, she could feel the warmth of the glowing torches overhead, a golden sheet cloaking her eyelids as her body hummed in delight. 

Her own hand covering her mouth, trying to hush the giggles rising from her throat. A small whimper leaving her lips as she felt Seth’s tongue on her neck and the tingling sensation of his facial hair over her collarbone. Feeling it scraping across her skin made every nerve in her body purr.

There was something so perverse and arousing about using company time to fool around. But even though everyone they cared about knew they were together, she still fretted getting caught.

“They’re gonna start wondering where we are.” She whispered, part of her not wanting him to stop.

He groaned, “We’ll just tell them we got locked in.” Hands trailing down her bends, kneading her sides over her t-shirt.

She laughed, “That is seriously the lamest excuse.”

Her knees felt like they were going to buckle when he knelt in front of her, looking up with devious eyes as he began spreading kisses down her navel. Fingers unbuttoning her shorts, slowly and teasingly. “Free advertisement for the escape room.”

Kate’s heart slammed against her chest as she picked up on his intentions. “What are you doing?”

He leaned his forehead against her lower abdomen, his tempting mouth nipping at her mound between the opening of her zipper. She moaned involuntarily as his hands clung to her hips. 

“You’re driving me crazy, Kate.”

She looked pleased by that remark. “You’re dodging the question, Gecko.”

He smiled. “Look. There really is no classy way to put this.” He breathed in her scent, savoring the well-known flavor in his mouth. “I’m fucking dying to taste you again. That’s all I’ve been thinking about for the past week. Well, that and some other things.” His wording crass and brazen as he added, “And trust me, I don’t think about pussy all the time. But I have not stopped thinking about yours.” 

Kate had a hint of red to her cheeks as she laughed, looking away embarrassed. She was only half-joking when she asked boldly, “Is that all you want from me? To taste me…and fuck me?” 

He came to his feet, realizing that they were standing in a makeshift Aztec temple with props scattered all over a dirt floor. The mock-up cadaver of the explorer draped over an altar covered in fake blood. Angry statues of gods staring down at them as the cheap torches that lined the wall flickered over them.

A scene that wasn’t appropriate for fucking her brains out was definitely not appropriate for eating her out either, he thought. Not that the ferris wheel had been any better but at least he’d put some effort into making it vaguely romantic.

She buttoned up her shorts, putting an end to that plan. 

Seth was the first to shift the mood to something a little more serious. 

“That’s not all I want from you.” He said honestly. “I would never lead you on just to sleep with you, Kate.” He snickered, “Or as you so elegantly put it, _fuck you_.”

The pulse between her legs made it clear that she enjoyed the _elegant_ version a lot better, particularly when he said it. She nodded, convinced that he was being truthful. 

She let a few moments pass before deciding it was the perfect time to tell him about her evening plans. 

“Alright. Prove it.” She bit her lip, a whimsical glint to her green eyes.

Seth raised an eyebrow. He was game for whatever she had in mind, especially when she looked at him that way. He was a sucker for it, hook, line and sinker. 

“Come to dinner at my house tonight.”

However, getting judged by a man of God was not what he was expecting from her so early in the game. The fact that he was also her father made everything that much more terrifying.

“I’m sorry?”

She smiled. “It’ll be fine. I promise.” Kate could feel his uncertainty rippling across the room. “It would make me feel better knowing that my dad likes you, if things between us are going to go any further.”

He rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger. “I need to get the Padre’s approval, huh?”

“Technically, it’s not an approval. You’re not meeting him alone. You’ll be coming over with Richie, Rose, and Fred-“

“Wait, wait wait.” He put a hand up in protest. “You’re telling me they’ve already been invited to this dinner but I’m the last one you thought of asking?” He raised his brow. “I don’t even know if I want to go anymore.” Acting like it was the biggest insult.

Kate rolled her eyes. “Don’t be such a diva.” She laughed. “Please come. If you end up falling in my dad’s good graces then,” she whispered the rest, “Maybe I’ll let you have another taste after all.”

He grimaced. “Do you have any idea how wrong it is to put those two things in the same sentence?”

“And yet, you didn’t turn down the idea.” She chuckled, taking a hold of his hand as they made their way back outside.

* * *

Richie was always the outspoken one, the first to make friends and the last to leave a party. He fit right in wherever he went, and the Fuller residence was no exception. It also didn’t help that Scott had already decided the younger Gecko was his favorite. Seth found it difficult to gage Jacob’s liking of him when he barely had a chance to get a word in.

He felt like he was expected to say something, like Kate was silently judging his interactions with her father just to see if he’d pass the test. 

“Well, it’s nice to finally get to meet you boys. Glad the rain didn’t keep you away.” Jacob said, bringing a forkful of food into his mouth. 

Seth nodded and smiled, drinking from his wine glass. “Commute went swimmingly.”

Kate gave him a wide-eyed glance, giggling as she chewed her food. While the rest of the group stared at him in silence, collectively realizing that he had, in fact, made a terrible weather joke.

Jacob laughed. “I like your sense of humor, Mr. Gecko.”

“It’s Seth.” He replied. “And um, thank you for having us over. It was very kind of you.”

“On the contrary, Seth.” Jacob replied, “Thank you for giving my Kate the chance to work at your park. Ultimately, you did have the last word in that decision.”

Seth smiled. “It was a pretty easy one to make.”

Scott still eyed him with skepticism every time he spoke. Like he didn’t fully believe everything he was saying. In a moment of mischief, he asked. “Kate earn Employee of the Month, yet?” The question was obviously intended to convey a deeper meaning. A devious smirk spread across his face.

“Oh, you guys give Employee of the Month awards at El Rey?” Jacob asked. “Eddie didn’t mention that.”

Richie shook his head. “We don’t.” Then quickly added, “But if we did, Kate would’ve earned it already. She’s great.” He tipped his wine glass in her direction and then took a sip.

Freddie and Rose nodded in agreement and smiled, continuing to eat from their plates. 

“Yeah. I bet she’s a real _joy_ to work with. Isn’t that right, Seth?” Scott remarked, before the front of Kate’s shoe hit his shin. He flinched in pain.

“Kate’s amazing.” Seth said in earnest, warm glances in her direction. Something about his words and actions finally clued Jacob in.

A nervous shiver ran down Kate’s spine, her eyebrows furrowing, silently asking what he was up to as she set her fork down on her plate. Butterflies clashing in her stomach when her father tried to read the silent looks they were exchanging. 

“You see, Mr. Fuller,” Seth began, making Kate’s heart drop to her stomach. “Your daughter is truly one of the most extraordinary people I’ve ever met.”

Scott grinned. It was the first time he seemed to genuinely believe what Seth was saying. He sat back on his chair, watching everything unfold over the dinner table.

The room was still. Seth’s voice the only thing louder than the pattering of the rain outside.

Jacob’s face equal parts serious and perplexed. “What are you trying to say, Mr. Gecko?”

The fact that he’d chosen to call him by his last name that time should have been the end of the conversation. Seth should’ve known then that things weren’t going to be as simple as he thought.

“What I’m trying to say, Mr. Fuller,” he gulped, “Is that I’d really like your permission to date your daughter, Sir.”

Kate felt an irregular beating in her chest. A hollowness in her stomach at the look of uncertainty in her father’s eyes. The room gasped in unison. Everyone in disbelief. Except for Scott, he seemed complacent with the developments.

“Excuse me?” Jacob muttered. He turned to Kate. “Did you know about this? Is this what this evening was about?”

Rose took a hold of Freddie’s hand under the table, squeezing it tightly like she was bracing for an impending storm.

Kate shook her head. “Daddy this is not… No… I–”

“This was all my idea,” Seth cut in.

Jacob pushed his chair away from the table, a sardonic laugh escaping him. He shook his head, “Kate’s only eighteen.” Throwing his napkin on the table. “She needs to be thinking about her future, college, a career. El Rey is only temporary until she figures things out.”

Rose looked at Freddie again. She wanted to be there for Kate, knowing she was probably feeling like everything was stacking up against her. But she also felt an obligation to let them talk it out privately, without an audience. 

She cleared her throat, pushing her chair away from the table. “As much as we’d love to stay, we think it’s best if we leave you to sort this out in private. You’ve been very gracious for having us, Pastor Fuller. Thank you so much for dinner.” 

They’d only taken a few steps before she stopped. “And for what it’s worth, I truly believe those two were meant to find each other.” She said to Jacob. “I’ve never seen either of them so happy since I met them.” 

Kate and Seth both smiled at her appreciatively and she winked at them before waving goodbye.

Jacob sighed. “I’m going to need a minute, kid.” He told Kate, getting up from the table. 

But it wasn’t long before she went after him. 

The silence in the dining room was deafening. The night had come to a complete standstill.

“Fuck.” Scott muttered. “I could’ve told you how this was gonna go.”

Seth cocked an eyebrow, “A little too late now, Scotty.”

“Well, if you hadn’t been so fucking shady about your relationship with my sister then I wouldn’t have pressed you so hard.”

Richard shook his head, “Jesus fucking Christ. Give it a rest already.” He got up from his chair, “I need a smoke. And you,” he pointed at Seth, “Please fix this fucking mess you created.”

Seth didn’t even try to argue. He took full responsibility for everything.

He was going to fix it. 

That was his intention as he approached the double doors that led to the kitchen. But it’s human nature to want to eavesdrop on a conversation that involves you, no matter how damning or damaging it can be. He closed in on the door.

“You’ve always said you wanted something bigger than this.” Jacob said softly, trying to keep his voice down.

Kate was frustrated, “We’re not getting married. He just wants to date me. Why does it have to be such a big deal?”

“Because he’s almost ten years older than you. You’re just starting to live and he’s already well past the half-point in that race. Don’t you want to go to college? What about your plans to explore new places outside of Bethel?”

She laughed, “So all of a sudden you’re okay with me going to college out of state?” It was unbelievable. “I thought you wanted me to be happy. I’m happy when I’m with him.”

That made Seth smiled.

But Jacob wasn’t going to let it go so easily. “How well do you know him? Enough to give up your aspirations?”

Seth’s chest tightened when instead of a reply there was only silence. He waited for what felt like endless minutes. Kate’s doubts had left her speechless. 

“Because let me tell you one thing, Kate. If you decide to stay with him and forget about all the plans you’ve made—and don’t lie to me and tell me you don’t dream of a life outside of Bethel. You will be stuck here.” His voice was shaky. “You will be stuck here just like your mother was and eventually the resentment will consume you. I don’t think I have to tell you how that story ends.”

_Did her silence mean she agreed? Had she changed her mind about him that fast?_ Seth felt nauseous, a sickening feeling spreading in his stomach. He took a couple steps back, carefully as to not make any noise. When he felt like he was at a safe distance, his pace quickened, eager to step out into the rainy night and get out of that house. As if the muggy air would bring about some kind of relief.

“How dare you bring up her treacherous affair in order to prove your point?” Kate was angry. “That’s quite the low blow, Pastor Fuller. I’m not so sure God would approve of such deed.” Her tone was mocking as she left the kitchen, fuming.

She carried a swift pace, entering the dining room only to find it empty. 

“Where’s Seth?” Richie asked as he and Scott came up behind her, having made their way back inside from the patio.

Kate turned but didn’t say anything. Instead, she hurried to the door in hopes he hadn’t left yet. 

Running out to the sidewalk, she found him leaned over with his hands against the hood of his car. Head down like he was deep in though, no concern for the rain falling on him. 

A ghost of a smile curved her lips as she scurried over in his direction.

He turned to look at her and she stopped. Her body still, standing only a few feet away. The rain banging on the windshield at a speed that equaled that of his pulse. 

“I thought you had left.” Her sweet voice was like a breath of life for his inanimate state.

He pushed himself off the vehicle, walking cautiously in her direction. “Are you here to break the bad news to me, Princess?”

“What?”

Seth pursed his lips. “Just say it. It was nice while it lasted.”

Kate rubbed her face, annoyed. “God, you’re such a fucking optimist. Who would have thought…” Words dripping with sarcasm. “I don’t know what makes me more mad, the fact that I knew he’d react the way he did or that you thought he’d allow this without objection.”

Seth was baffled. “Oh, so this is all my fault because I tried to do the right thing and act like a decent human being for once?”

“He’s just looking out for me. And yes, I’m pissed that he’s so close-minded. But I also understand that he only wants what’s best for me.”

“And you?”

Her eyes widened, eyelashes trying to block out the rain falling over her face.

“What do _you_ want, Kate?” He asked, his body slowly gravitating towards her, nervousness increasing with each step.

Kate smiled warmly at him, hands pressing firmly over his damp chest. “You.” She said, raindrops cascading down her face. “I want to be with you.”

His hands cupped her cheeks, wet lips meeting, instantly melting away any kind of doubt that had clouded his mind. 

“You wanna get out of here?” She asked almost pleadingly, hot breath over his full lips as she caressed his face. 

His stumble brushed against her fingertips as he nodded.

* * *

The rain had turned into a light drizzle. The long stretch of road before them, partially illuminated by the car’s headlights. Kate hadn’t stopped smiling since they’d left, seated in the passenger seat, his hand alternating between the gears and her hand. The Texan plane was dense in greenery from all the rain, the sea of tall weeds abounding with glowing fireflies across a dark firmament. 

“Stop the car.” Kate’s voice dreamy as she stared out the window into the grassy field.

They’d been driving for miles. Part of Seth was scared that the Pastor would end up calling the police on him—accusing him of kidnapping his precious daughter in the middle of the night. He could already hear Richie’s incessant complaints when he had to bail him out. He had spaced out thinking about it.

Kate laughed, looking at him inquisitively. 

“I said, thank you for rescuing me from what turned out to be a catastrophic evening.” She laughed again. The sound of it lively and beautiful.

Seth smirked. “If after all this I end up going to jail for kidnapping, it’ll be damn worth it.”

Her giggles were contagious.

“Don’t you wish life could be simpler?” A sigh left her lips, as she leaned back on the seat. Eyes focused on the firefly display outside. “When I was little, I used to chase them all over the fields. My only worry in the world was finding out what made them glow.”

Seth kept his eyes on her, riveted by her effortless beauty and the sound of her mellow voice. “Life is only as complicated as you make it.” He offered, “Sometimes we fuck ourselves over more often than others do.”

She snickered in agreement and then went quiet for a while.

“He’s right, you know? I’ve been wanting to leave Bethel behind.” Kate admitted. “But it wasn’t always like that.” Her voice melancholic.

Seth readjusted himself in the seat, bumping his leg in the steering wheel as he did. 

Kate simpered, glancing at the rear of the car. 

There really were no words to be said, they both had the idea planted in their head way before they even parked Two doors opened and slammed as they moved their conversation from the front to the backseat.

“You said it wasn’t always like that…” He turned his body toward her.

She nodded. “I used to look up to my mother like she was this flawless, divine creature. We used to spend every Sunday in church, listening to my dad give the most beautiful of sermons. I came to believe she was the perfect example of everything I aspired to be. I wanted to be just like her.”

Seth already knew the story had an unhappy ending, based on what he’d overheard earlier in the night. He wanted to brace for it but he had no idea how.

“I found out she’d been cheating on my dad shortly before she passed away.” Her sudden chuckle was a reflex of her exasperation. “I never did find out why she did it. And you already know the real kicker.”

He wanted touch her. To extend his hand and caress her face, bring her some kind of comfort. It was obvious she was in distress.

“I ended up being lied to as well. Just like my father.” She muttered. “But I already told you about Kyle. The only thing I left out was the part of him doing it while I was still trying to come to terms with my mother’s death.”

Seth felt a pressure in his chest he’d never felt before. Seeing Kate that way was making him sick to his stomach. “I’m sorry, Kate.” He said, “I’m sorry that happened to you. And I’m sorry I can’t do anything to change it.” His hand clasped onto hers, fingers interlacing, tightly squeezing them together.

She smiled. “It’s fine.” Her head angled, green eyes focused. “I just needed you to know, that now I’m not so sure if I want to leave.”

He couldn’t help bursting with glee. 

“I’m happy for the first time in a very long time, Seth.” She confessed. “And to tell you the truth, it’s fucking terrifying.”

He closed in on her then. Trying to kiss away the uncertainty simmering inside her. His hands brushing the locks of her hair, encompassing her small frame as she fell on top of him. Bodies twisted, attempting to maneuver in different directions as they tried to adapt to the confined space of the seats. It didn’t help that Seth was so tall, his legs bending and searching for more room. 

Her bellybutton hovered right above his, their mouths continuing their exploration. His fingers gliding over her sides, pressing against her ribs as they made their way to her hips. The pulsating heat between her legs only gaining intensity at the feel of his cock growing and stiffening as it rubbed against her.

Their breathing was uneven, the interior of the car getting warmer and more hazy as their arousal increased. 

“Seth.” She caught her breath, feeling like her center was going to burst from the unappeased ache. “I need to tell you something else.”

His brown eyes looked directly into hers, their lips parting as she continued talking.

“I’ve never.” She stuttered, “I’ve never gone all the way with anyone.”

A selfish sense of joy spread over him at the revelation. The little demon inside him that craved to own every part of Kate Fuller had emerged once again, rejoicing in the idea of being her first.

“You seem so comfortable with yourself and you carry yourself so securely that–”

Kate’s mouth dropped open. “Well, aren’t you a judgmental prick. Surprise, surprise.” She smacked his arm.

He chuckled, pulling her in again, wrapping his arms around her and holding her against his chest. Kate was innocent and vulnerable and tempting and volatile all at once, and it only made him want her that much more.

Seth’s breathing hitched, feeling the wetness of her tongue touch his neck. It caught him off guard. Her breath swirled against his skin. A small hand sliding over his jeans, slipping between their bodies in an attempt to satisfy his pulsating erection. 

“There are also other things I haven’t done.” 

His lips were half open, listening to the way in which she delivered her lines, so sweetly and chaste. And he knew he was a bastard for finding it so arousing. His heart began beating faster as she made her way down his chest. 

Hands yanking at his belt, unbuckling it as her lips teasingly kissed the trail below his bellybutton. Seth pushed himself up on the seat, the back of his head against the fogged up window. Eyes fixated on Kate’s ravishing mouth as her fingers pulled his zipper down. 

He let her explore at her own pace, allowing her to be the one to release his throbbing cock from under his jeans. The look on her face was hard to read. Eyes curious and eager as her fingers encircled his shaft.

“It’s so big.” She blurted out without thinking. “I might not do this the right way…”

He shook his head. “I highly doubt that.”

He began breathing faster, in pauses as her mouth approached his tip. Pink lips widening, green eyes looking up at him as she took him in her mouth. Seth exhaled loudly, brow knitted, feeling her scorching mouth enveloping him. 

“Fuck.” He licked his lips. 

Kate took more of him in, a slurping sound escaping her as she sucked with more fervor. Her fingers were still clasped around his girth but they weren’t moving, head bobbing up and down, slowly drawing him in deeper. Her tongue ran over his length. She was fascinated by his taste.

Listening to his breathing and half worded phrases was exhilarating.

“Is this okay?” 

Seth could barely get the words out. “You’re doing great, sweetheart.” 

Her mouth encompassed his tip, sucking him off like she was drinking milkshake from a straw, tongue twirling around him teasingly as she pulled on him with her mouth.

“Move your hand up and down.” He said, trying not to sound like he was giving her an order.

She did as he asked, pumping his dick slowly and carefully. 

He smiled, knowing he’d have to guide her through it. “You can hold it a little tighter.” He gasped. “Trust me. They call it jerking off for a reason.”

Kate smiled, getting the point. She understood perfectly what he needed and wanted then. Her hand tightened around him, tugging and pulling harder and faster. After a few minutes, the grip she had on him and the way her mouth reveled in his taste, brought him close to his release. He gave her a heads-up seconds prior, lighting tapping her shoulder as he pulled out of her. 

Seth quickly opened the door, moaning as he hunched over the side and finished himself off.

* * *

It was late into the night when they made their way back to town. Both of them smiling, thinking back to everything that had happened between them—every single thing that had led them to that moment.

Kate ran her hand through her hair, humming joyfully. “I’m for sure going to hell after that, aren’t I?” She joked.

“I sure hope you are.” Seth replied, “I’d hate to spend eternity there without you.”

She laughed, perfectly content with her fate. 

The lights of the town below came into view as they rounded a blind curve on the road. 

It was in that moment that Kate realized, Bethel no longer made her feel like a caged bird in need of flying.


	10. Chapter 10

It was just a piece of paper but it made Kate feel like her whole life depended on it the more she stared at it. The creases from the constant folding and unfolding glaring at her the longer she reread each sentence splattered on the page. The uncertainty was slowly consuming her, and contemplating the possible consequences that would later follow brought the guilt out of the good, little church girl she once was. That was the bad thing about being brought up in a religious home, the fear of god never really left her. 

“This is what you want.” Kate told herself and took a deep breath. She smiled at her own reflection in the mirror, shoving the letter underneath a stack of books when she heard the faint footsteps coming down the hall. 

The room was softly lit by the shimmery string lights that hung over her window and cascaded down the curtains. She could hear the chirping of the crickets outside, an accelerated tune that was strangely calming as she listened. Kate plopped herself on the bed, belly down, looking back at the laptop screen. The message on it—sent fifteen minutes prior—clear and full of promise. _I can’t wait to see you._ She read it in his sexy, soothing voice, beaming with excitement at the though.

Her smile quickly dissipated when she heard the imminent knock at the door.

She inhaled a deep breath and expelled it out quickly. “Come in.” Shutting the laptop at the same time the door opened.

“I wasn’t sure if you were home or not. I thought maybe you’d gone out with Scott.” Jacob sounded relieved to find her there. He stood by the entrance, eyeing her cautiously, the way someone keeps their distance from a stranger. 

“Nope.” Kate said, giving him a blank stare. 

Things hadn’t been the same since the night of the dinner. Kate’s hopes of him taking a liking to Seth had entirely gone up in flames the moment she decided to hop in his car and embark on that midnight joyride. But did she regret what had happened that night? Not in the slightest.

“You checking up on me?” She asked, defiant. Of course he was, he’d been keeping a close eye on her ever since.

His lips were pursed, visibly disappointed by her coldness. “I’m not here to argue with you Katie Cakes. You’ll get over that boy eventually.” Something about him calling Seth a _boy_ made her huff in frustration. _The man was almost twenty-seven years old for god’s sake._ “Once you realize he’s not what you need at this stage of your life.”

“At this stage of my life.” Kate snarled, irked by his attempt to demean her very-real feelings for Seth. She always knew her father would forever see her as his little girl. But reducing her relationship to nothing but simple fickleness from a spoiled brat was infuriating. 

“This isn’t something I decided on a whim, you know?” She snapped back. “And treating me like a stupid kid who doesn’t know what she’s doing is not going to make it go away.”

He retained a calm demeanor. “You know I do this because I care about you, kid.” 

“Yes. Maybe a little too much.” She pushed herself off the bed and ripped the covers away. “Now that you made sure I’m home, you mind letting me get some sleep?”

* * *

Seth silenced his phone and set it on top of the nightstand, assuming the lack of a reply from Kate meant she had fallen asleep. He slipped into his bed, thoughts spinning in his head and eyes wide open. He’d never been the type to give much thought to getting older but now every second that passed seemed to only validate Jacob’s concerns about him and his daughter. His head hit the pillow, eyes on the ceiling as he tried to think of better things. Things that wouldn’t make him worry.

The time they spent on the side of the road was a welcomed distraction. His mind instantly transporting him to that night. The backseat of his car had never looked so good or served a better purpose. He sighed, his dick flinching in response as he remembered with vivid detail the feeling of her warm mouth wrapped around it. He could see her in clear perfection, big green eyes subdued, with a naiveté quality that made his heart weak and his body burn.

It was a gripping memory but also a fleeting one. Vanishing as quickly as it had materialized.

The sound of the doorbell interrupted his thoughts just as his hand was slowly sliding over his lower abdomen. 

He froze for a moment and then looked over at the clock, figuring Richie had probably forgotten his keys. It wouldn’t have been the first time. Sometimes he wondered how he was able to function in his daily life without him constantly having to come to his aid. Seth grumbled, tempted to ignore him or whoever was at the door and go about his business.

A second ring resonated through the stillness of the house, shattering any form of concentration he had going. 

“Damn it.” He said under his breathe, reluctantly kicking off the sheets.

He grabbed a white t-shirt that was draped over the back of a chair, complaining as he put it on and walked out of the bedroom. Bare feet hitting the cold steps of the spiraled staircase as he made his way down into the dark living room. 

The doorbell rang one more time right before he opened it. He was already gearing up to give Richie a piece of his mind, his hand pulling the handle abruptly. But the words fizzled in his mouth and his heart rattled in his chest, when he saw her standing there like the most mesmerizing of visions. Wearing a summery white dress and holding a little pink box between her hands as she looked at him with dewy eyes.

“Kate.” He said, completely taken by surprise.

She smiled. “Sorry, Benny’s only had cupcakes.” Her voice sounded cheerful but Seth caught a hint of trepidation in her gaze.

“Come in.” He looked around as if making sure no one was trailing her. 

Kate stepped inside, pivoting on her feet, with the intention of apologizing for showing up so late and unannounced. The half twirl of her body was met by the warmth of his embrace. Strong arms holding on to her, her words hushed by his lips as he brought her in for a kiss. 

“When I said I couldn’t wait to see you, I didn’t expect it to be this soon. Not that I’m complaining.” He closed the gap again, languid tongue invading the space between her lips.

Kate’s kisses were needy and eager for comfort. He sensed it right away. “Are you okay?”

“Just the usual bullshit.” She replied but he had a feeling there was more to it than that. She handed him the box containing a single red velvet cupcake, and then pulled out a candle from her purse. “I know the party is tomorrow but your birthday’s technically only a few minutes away.” 

Seth laughed, looking dubiously at the pastry. “You should’t have.” 

“Shut up.” She playfully slapped his arm before sticking the candle in the frosting.

They walked to the living room. The same one that housed the large square sofa next to the fireplace. Kate made herself comfortable, crossing one leg over the other and ironing her dress with her hands as she took a seat. Seth remained on his feet, placing the cupcake down on the center table.

“Well, if we’re going to celebrate we might as well do it right.” He headed toward the wine rack sitting atop the bar. His gaze lingered on her, taking note of her fidgety state. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

‘Yeah.” She sighed, reaching for the lighter on top of the ashtray. “I thought he’d be over it after a few days.” Her thumb ran over the engraved serpent on its side. Seth understood who she was talking about, it didn’t take a genius to figure that one out. “But apparently he thought the same thing about _this._ ” She motioned between them.

He smiled and shook his head, unscrewing the cork on the bottle. “Give him time. He’ll get used to it eventually.” 

He poured an equal amount of red wine into each glass and brought them over, taking a seat next to her. Their legs touching as he sank into the cushion and angled his body toward her. 

“In the meantime,” he said, their glasses dinging gently against the other. “How about we enjoy that delicious cupcake—which has definitely not been sitting out all day on the counter at Benny’s.” 

Kate crashed her fist into his arm. “Jerk.” And then took a large sip of her wine before setting it down on the table. 

She noticed it was already a little past midnight when she checked the clock on the wall. Her thumb ignited the lighter as it touched the tip of the candle wick and then she held the cupcake between her hands. Licking her lips and clearing her throat, she started singing the words, adding an extra coy flair to her tone. “ _Happy Birthday to you…_ ”

He sipped from his glass, looking at her intently, his lips curved into a smile as he listened. “ _Happy Birthday to you._ ” Seth could stare at her forever. He was lost in her enchanting green eyes, completely bewitched by her beautiful voice. 

“ _Happy 105th Birthday, Dear Seth._ ” She grinned, “ _Happy Birthday to you._ ” 

He almost spit out his wine as he laughed. 

Closing his eyes momentarily, he blew out the candle. Kate was distracted when he reached for the cupcake and swiped his finger over the frosting, slathering it on her nose and down to her chin. She squirmed, trying to get him back but he overpowered her easily.

“Not gonna happen, Missy.” He gravitated towards her, his tongue playfully licking off the frosting from her chin. 

She threw her head back, giggling as he continued to lap up the sugary residue. His laugh was magnetic and irresistible as it rumbled from his throat. Kate’s body was humming, the blood in her veins pumping faster with excitement every time his wet tongue touched her skin. 

It was all fun and games at first but somewhere between the flirtatious struggle and her writhing, the glass he was holding in his hand tipped over a little too much on its side.

Her laugh turned to loud screeching when she felt the liquid splash all over her chest. Red streams running between her breasts and pooling in the band of her bra. 

“Shit!” Seth got up immediately, searching for something nearby to clean up the mess. “I’m so sorry.” He stared at the red blotch tainting the once-immaculate dress she was wearing. 

Kate was unnervingly quiet at first, making him think his stupidity had ruined the night already. She noticed the shocked expression on his face and then snickered. “It’s fine, Seth. It wasn’t your fault.” Coming to terms with the fact that the dress was now completely ruined.

He grabbed a damp cloth from the bar, attempting to remove the stain. They both knew it wasn’t going to make a difference but it was still cute to watch him try. Kate was fixated on him and intoxicated by his closeness. The more he stroked the cloth over her chest, gently pressing and rubbing it between her breasts, the less she cared about the damn dress.

His motions began to slow down, becoming almost lazy as he caught on to her gaze. 

He didn’t want her to get the wrong idea or feel pressured into doing anything she hadn’t planned. But them in that moment, together, without disruptions and her looking so disarming and beautiful made him want her more than anything. 

“Maybe the washer can get some of the stain out.” He offered, “You can borrow one of my shirts in the meantime.”

Kate teased him and narrowed her eyes. “Smooth.” 

He chuckled, moving in closer. “Look, if I wanted to get you out of your clothes, I can think of so many better ways to do it than spilling wine all over it.”

Their foreheads were like magnets, pulling into each other at a steady pace until they met. Lips ghosted over gently, soon leaving no room between them. 

Kate smiled, kissing him ardently. In an instant sparking an insatiable craving in both of them. Her body revving like an engine, knowing very well what he was capable of making her feel. Remembering every sensation she’d already experienced with him set her ablaze.

One arm reached around her, stroking the small of her back in a soothing manner, causing a shiver to ripple down her spine and fortifying the delirious throbbing between her legs. She breathed into his parted lips, sweetened warm breath that made him tremble with need. 

There was a dreamy tone to her speech when she talked. “I have one more birthday present for you.” 

Seth paused, inquisitive brown eyes searching for hers. “What’s that, Princess?”

Her hand glided down the front of his shirt, playing with the band of his plaided pants. Frisky fingers traveling at a leisurely pace, lower still, until they came in contact with the firm rise she’d produced in him. 

“You’re looking at it.” She bit her lip, kittenish big eyes wanting.

He gulped, a jerky breath leaving his lips.

Her long eyelashes fluttered coyly. “It does require some unwrapping.”

Seth leaned into her, the weight of his body causing her to recline back into the armrest. “And I intend to take my time.” He said, placing kisses over her lips first before laying them out over her jaw and neck. “It’s my birthday, after all.”

Her heart was beating so fast he could feel her pulse drumming against his lips while he sucked at the hollow of her neck. 

Kate encircled him with her legs, longing for him to crash into her. His mouth moved over her collarbone, meeting her pounding center as he bucked his hips against her heat. Tiny, quiet whimpers reassuring and urging him to keep going. 

He ran his hand along her side, palming her curvy figure down to her calf, massaging milky, smooth skin as he made his way back up to her thighs. His fingers slipped under her dress, cock throbbing as he played with the trimmed lace of her thong. He uttered his dirty thoughts out loud, teeth biting down one strap of her dress and sliding it over her shoulder. 

Heavy breaths left Kate’s mouth as she spoke. She could sense the moisture pooling in her core. “I’m so wet, Seth.”

He smiled, putting more pressure on her center with his protruding bulge. “Wet just for me…”

She moaned. “Uh, huh.”

Seth growled, knowing it wasn’t going to be easy to take his time with her. Not when she was saying those things to him. He pulled the neckline of her dress, ample breasts spilling over it. His mouth drawn to her pink peaks and feverish tongue hardening them at the touch. Kate clawed at his back, trying to pull his shirt off. Whimpering as he flicked her nipples with the tip of his tongue and scraped them with his teeth. She was on fire. 

He felt the hem of his shirt rise above his shoulder blades, adjusting himself so it would come off all the way. Her small hands moved over his hard chest, marveling at his finely etched form before her mouth touched his stomach. His body shaking and breath speeding up the lower her lips traveled. 

“Pace yourself, sweet thing.” He said, stopping her just as she brushed the sensitive strip of skin above the elastic band of his pants.

Kate simpered. “Whatever you want, birthday boy.”

Seth smiled, applying other meanings to that statement. At the same time, he accepted that his pure, innocent Kate was not exactly prepared for _whatever_ he wanted—not yet—and he was perfectly okay with that. 

They locked lips, long drawn out kisses that only accelerated the pounding in her center, and made his cock stiffen and ache. 

He slipped one hand under the back of her knees and the other around her upper body, lifting her off the sofa. His feet shuffled over the floor as he made his way up the stairs with her in his arms, determined to finish unwrapping what was without a doubt, the best present he’d ever received.

* * *

Kate’s eyes, now a mossy green in the dimness of the room, stared at him as he set her down. Her bare feet were flat on the carpet, body shaking with anticipation and a simmering desire. Seth closed the door behind him, sweeping his gaze over her, pacing slowly in her direction. His mouth watered, recalling her words, _whatever you want, birthday boy_. There _was_ one thing he’d been longing to do—ever since that night in the Labyrinth. For a moment he wrestled with the idea, wondering if she’d be comfortable enough to allow him to do it.

“You know how this goes, sweetheart.” He said, “Speak up if you don’t—“

“I know.” Delicate words left her mouth. She knew she could put an end to it whenever she wanted. Seth always let her set the rules.

He smiled. His heart thumping with force as he came in contact with her. One hand caressing her face softly, sliding over her neck, making her purr in enjoyment. He kissed her for a long minute, her body molding into his as she pushed herself up on her toes.

Kate felt like she was floating, absorbed in his taste. 

With a firm grasp on her waist, he spun her around. Bodies clashed. His mouth delicately nipping at the supple flesh of her collarbone. Her body moved slowly, beginning a billowy dance over his hardness as it pressed against her ass. The friction lifting the back of her dress higher and higher, his hands trailing over her chest and stomach like they were exploring her for the first time.

She whimpered, smiling. “This feels familiar.”

Seth murmured, “Does it?”

Her stomach twisted with eagerness, a warm rush to her core. 

Kate didn’t say anything in return. She allowed him to continue unveiling his plans for her as he laid her face-down on the bed. Her feet still touching the floor, arms bent as she propped herself up. It was not a position she was expecting but something about him taking an imposing stand behind her had an impressively arousing effect. 

There was a sly smile on his face when his fingertips brushed the back of her legs, a barely audible mewl emerging from his throat as he lifted up her dress and bunched it over her lower back. Her perfect round ass, fair and taut, tempting and alluring like forbidden fruit.

He’d give up an eternity in paradise just for her.

Her breathing hitched when the warmth of his lips touched her skin. “I’ve thought about you just like this, Kate.” He said without hesitation, peeling off her underwear at an unhurried pace. Pink and silky slice of heaven glistening just for him as the fabric slid down her ass. 

“Ooh baby, you’re so fucking perfect.” He clenched his jaw, taking a good look at her before wedging his fingers between her folds. The whimpers he produced in her made his cock quiver. “Such a beautiful cunt. And so fucking wet.” He knelt down with the intention to give in to his ravenous hunger. 

Kate was writhing, her core spasming as she pleaded. “Seth, please.” The feel of his fingers gently brushing over her slit was torture.

“Please, what?” He said, getting carried away by the act. “Tell me what you want.”

“Please make me feel good.” She whimpered. 

Kate didn’t have to do much begging. He’d been dying for another taste. 

When his tongue came in contact with her smooth folds, it was light and teasing. “Like this?” 

She gasped loudly, racing heart taking off. Her little nub pounded with every touch. 

Seth’s actions gained speed, relishing in her taste as his mouth glided up and down. His fingers clasped to her ass, kneading her skin, and eliciting squirms in return. He kept at it, wide, flat tongue pressing on her slit, tip teasingly invading her opening every time he came near it. Both of their sounds creating the perfect hymn as he worshipped her cunt like a religious zealot.

He pulled back just a bit, licking her juices off his lips. Two fingers massaging her nub, before entering her. He’d been inside her before. He knew how nice and tight her grip was but he was still amazed at how good she felt. 

Kate turned to face him, mouth parted as she gasped, her body radiating immense heat. Her hands clasped to the pillow above her head, the jolts of pleasure driving her to bury her face in the bedsheets.

Seth could feel how close she was. “You’re gonna come for me, Princess?”

“Yes.” A barely audible reply.

He smirked, his lips returning to her swollen bud. He nipped and sucked at her point of pleasure until she began to come undone. Kate’s mouth revered his name in ways that would’ve elicited her God’s smite. Her body trembling as she blissfully spiraled into her orgasm.

* * *

Seth couldn’t believe he was that nervous. It’s not like that was his first rodeo. He’d been in similar situations plenty of times before. But Kate was different. He ran his hand over her hair, looking down at her as he positioned himself between her thighs.

“You sure about this?” Their lips met in a tender embrace. 

She nodded. “Yes.”

Her legs were spread open and her center still quivering from her release. Seth placed his tip at her entrance, sighing loudly when he was met with some resistance.

“Pace yourself, baby.” Kate grinned, a callback to his earlier remark. Her words ended in a whimper as he slowly began to invade her opening.

Small hands clutched his brawny arms, green eyes on brown, gestures of satisfaction and discomfort on her face. His lips crashed into hers, passionate but serene kisses conveying the fact that he was intent on taking care of her.

“You feel amazing.” He said, closing his eyes momentarily and enjoying the way her moist walls hugged his cock.

She smiled, moaning in response as he went in further. Seth’s lips pressed on her forehead. He was gentle with her as she got used to him being inside her. Pushing in and pulling out at a slow pace for countless minutes as she familiarized herself with his size.

Kate loved the way he made her feel. It was an odd but pleasurable sensation and she couldn’t get enough. He felt her relaxation growing with each thrust of his hips, and after a while he began moving inside her with a bit more ease.

“That feels so good. Oh my God.” She puffed, an expression of pure joy on her face once she’d gotten past the initial pain and tension. Seth smiled. 

His hand worked her breasts, twisting her nipples as he drove into her with more confidence. Mouth nipping at her lips, tongues sparring and her moans echoing in the back of his throat as he filled her up. Thick cock sliding more comfortably each time, in and out, over and over, her back arching. 

Their bodies were sheathed in sweat. His feral grunts vibrated over the hollow of her neck as he spoke. “You feel so fucking incredible, I’m not sure I’ll be able to hold back much longer.”

She took pride in the revelation, clinging to his back as she raised her legs higher. The new position made her body shake, the satisfying pounding of his cock bringing her close to the edge. 

Kate’s body was brimming with emotions and sensations she never thought possible. It was the single, most amazing feeling she’d ever experienced. She pawed at his back muscles, fingernails squeezing tightly as she was overcome by her impending release. 

“That’s it, baby. Let go.”

Her moans grew louder, bursting in elation as she unraveled beneath the weight of his body, her hips swerved into him in desperate yearning. Seth looked at her intently, her movements and mewling triggering his own orgasm in a matter of seconds. 

Kate breathed in pauses, bringing her hand up to his face. She contemplated his expression as he finished, fascinated by the sounds he was making. 

“That was unbelievable.” She said.

He pecked her lips. “You are unbelievable.” 

Kate looked away as if the compliment had flustered her, a response that he found vastly endearing. 

After a couple minutes of resting in bed he turned to her. “It’s 2 a.m.” She didn’t say anything. “Stay the night, Kate.”

Wide eyes stared back at him. “Are you sure you want me—”

He silenced her with a kiss. “It’s what I want.” His fingers trailed over her arm, “You?”

She beamed, nodding in agreement as she played with his facial hair.

* * *

Kate awoke the next morning, still naked and buried in soft cotton sheets. Warm sun rays penetrated through a gap in the curtains, falling over the foot of the bed. She lazily opened her eyes, one arm reaching for Seth who was no longer there. 

She pushed herself up, looking around only to see him step out of the bathroom a moment later. He smiled, “Good morning, Sunshine. Did you sleep well?”

Kate nodded, wrapping herself in the bedsheets as she pulled herself up and came to her feet. “Haven’t slept that well in a very long time.” 

She lifted her wine-stained dress off the floor, her hair disheveled and a rosy glow to her cheeks, stumbling over the bedsheets that draped down her legs. Her appearance and clumsy movements made him chuckle. 

He walked into the closet for a quick second.

“Here you go Little Mermaid, put this on while this—” He took the dress, “Goes in the washer.” There was an adorable smirk on his face as he handed over a white buttoned up t-shirt in exchange.

Kate simpered. “Little Mermaid, huh?” The sheets dropped to the floor and she quickly wrapped herself in the shirt, buttoning it as his eyes fell over her naked form.

“Risky Business. Mia Wallace. I could go on an on…” He cocked his head like he’d just made the best jokes.

She wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue playfully.

* * *

Kate sat at the kitchen island, swiveling her chair left and right as she watched Seth make breakfast. The sweet buttery smell of the french toast blending with the aroma of the freshly roasted coffee in her mug. 

She took it between her hands and drank from it, eyes widening when he set the plate of food in front of her. “Mmm.” Her stomach was already growling.

“Enjoy.” He sat next to her and began picking at his own plate.

They’d only eaten some of their food when they heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. Sluggish but heavy. Their eyes locked, knowing exactly who it was. Kate shrank in her seat, trying to hide behind the island. She was practically naked underneath Seth’s shirt. 

Richie stepped into the kitchen, stopping when he caught sight of Kate like he’d ran into an invisible wall. “Oh.. shit…” He muttered, eyebrows raised and eyes wild with excitement. “I am so sorry to interrupt your romantic breakfast.” He looked at Seth, “Wait. You actually cooked breakfast this morning?”

“Richard…” Seth said, attempting to shut him up with just a glare.

It was useless. Richie walked over to the pot of coffee like it was no big deal and poured himself a cup. “You must be a very special girl, Kate.” He said with a big smile, winking at her as he added creamer to his coffee. 

Kate smiled back sheepishly, arms covering her chest.

“Alright. I apologize for making this awkward for the both of you. I’ll get going now.” His feet pacing a little faster as he made his way out of the kitchen. “I completely approve of this development, by the way.” He stopped under the archway for a minute, beaming like an idiot.

“Get out, Richard.” Seth was obviously annoyed.

When he was out of sight, Kate straightened herself up on the chair, feeling a little more relaxed. “I love Richie but I couldn’t wait for him to leave.”

Seth laughed. “He likes fucking with me. I’m sure he didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Don’t take it personal.”

She grinned and then continued eating her breakfast. “I have to go home after this.”

He looked pained.

“But I’ll be back tonight.” She added. “Even if I have to climb out my window like a rebellious teenager.”

Seth set his fork down, taking a hold of her hand. “I really couldn’t care less about the party. As far as I’m concerned, I already celebrated my birthday and it was the best damn one by far.”

An honest, heartfelt smile formed on his lips as he went in for a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update took me a while but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's fluffy and smutty, and what's a story without some drama? Feel free to speculate in the comments afterwards. I would love to know what you guys think! ;)

Seth had his arms crossed over his chest and a tight grip on his cold beer. He was staring at Richie who was busy throwing burgers and hotdogs on the grill, smoke billowing across his face as he joked with the guys. The raucous guests and loud atmosphere not what he had in mind for his birthday celebration. The sun was starting to disappear behind the rolling hills but it was still hot out, and the chastising heat was a perfect excuse for another pool party. 

The older Gecko sighed, one eyebrow cocked as he held the beer bottle by the neck and brought it up to his lips. He’d been drinking for the past hour, watching his backyard being infiltrated by a mix of familiar faces and an array of new ones. Smiling whenever someone wished him a happy birthday—which had already happened a maddening amount of times. He glanced at his watch, the ticking seconds hand moving like it was stuck in molasses. _Where was she?_

“Cheer up, Buttercup.” That sweet angelic voice only belonged to one person. “It’s your birthday.” Kate came up behind him like she’d been summoned by his mere thoughts. She poked his ribs, sliding her finger over the ridges of his white tank. The touch was innocent but the implications devious. 

His gaze outlined the shape of her body, a form-hugging top tucked under a black checkered skirt. The most genuine smile spread across his face, and he put his arms around her waist, ignoring the fact that she’d arrived with Scott in tow.

“Hey, you.” He pecked her lips. 

Kate had her hands on the nape of his neck, looking around as she spoke. “ _This_ is your idea of a small celebration?” 

He puffed, pointing at Richie. “Don’t look at me. It was all Guy Fieri’s idea over there.”

She chuckled, letting go as she turned her attention to known faces in the crowd. She waved at Rose who seemed busy and in deep conversation with Freddie and a few of his buds from El Rey. Kate had been keeping her in the loop about everything that had happened between her and Seth. Besides them, no one had been more excited about her popped cherry than Rose. 

Scott allowed them to have their moment and after a little while he too greeted Seth with the same tune. “Hey man. Happy Birthday!” And in a surprising twist of events, he actually went in for a hug. A sure sign that they’d finally gotten over that slight bump on the road. “I brought you a little something. Not sure if you’ll like it but I heard it’s pretty fucking great.”

Kate rolled her eyes when he gave him a small bag, the type usually reserved for things like jewelry and trinkets. 

“Oh and this too.” He said, handing over a tall gift bag containing a bottle of liquor. Seth was about to grab it when he pulled it away. Just because they were on good terms didn’t mean he couldn’t fuck with him. “You’re coming to my show Thursday, right?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Scott sized him up but ultimately took his sarcastic answer as fact and gave him the second gift. Seth peeked into both bags and laughed.

“Leave it my brother to give the gift of weed.” She said, one side of her mouth twisting to form a sly smile. 

Scott interjected. “And absinthe!” He grinned.

Seth seemed pleased. “Thank you. I think? This combination sounds lethal.”

“Don’t be a pussy, Seth.” Scott said laughing as he walked away.

Moments later, Kate took out another gift from her tote. A wooden box with a silver ribbon tied around it. “You didn’t think I was only going to get you a cupcake, did you?”

“No.” He leaned in to whisper in her ear. “But I thought the second gift you gave me last night was more than enough.”

Kate blushed. “I came across this at one of those mom and pop shops, and thought you’d like it. Go ahead, open it.”

Seth untied the ribbon and lifted the cover. Inside was a custom made pocket knife. 

“The guy at the store said the blade was carved out of flint and the handle from animal bone. That’s supposed to be an Aztec glyph in the center but I’m sure you know more about that than me.” She snickered, “Hopefully he wasn’t just bullshitting me.” 

“No. This is a pretty common symbol called the Third Eye.” He smiled, marveling at it. “It’s a beauty. Richie’s gonna be jealous when he sees it.”

“Guess I’ll just have to get him one for his birthday too.”

He cocked his head, a sullen expression on his face. “Come on, now. I thought I was special.”

Kate snickered, backing away from him slowly as he approached her. A playful back and forth that ultimately ended with her in his arms

* * *

“So it wasn’t awkward? Because let me tell you, the first time I had sex, it fucking sucked.” Rose said. “Then again, the guy was also a virgin and neither of us knew what we were doing. We just knew he had to stick it in and then go from there.” She shrugged.

Kate tossed her empty plate in the trashcan, one hand holding a red cup as she took another sip of her drink. The heat and the alcohol had deepened the blush of her cheeks, the buzz hitting her quickly and all at once.

She smiled, thinking back to the early morning hours. “It was actually pretty amazing.” Her heart pounding with joy in agreement. She whispered. “I’m kind of scared that it won’t get better than that. It’s stupid, I know.” The cup’s plastic rim touched her lips, a river of flavored vodka and juice flowing down her throat.

Rose looked at her astonished and shook her head. “I highly doubt Seth doesn’t have more tricks up his sleeve. He kind of strikes me as the adventurous type. So, I’d honestly be prepared for anything with that one.” She arched her eyebrows.

“What, you think he’s been holding back?” Her eyes opened wide.

The brunette giggled. “Yes, but don’t look so scared. It’s not a bad thing.”

Kate couldn’t shake off the thought, envisioning Seth being more dominant in those types of situations was actually the best personification of the man she imagined him to be before she really got to know him. Something told her that side of him was still there, just waiting to come out and play. To have free reign over her. It was a thrilling possibility to say the least. She was convinced all the snappy remarks and his confrontational attitude weren’t just an initial facade. 

Freddie sauntered over then, hair a mess and dripping wet. He’d gotten out of the pool to grab a bite. “Hungry?” He shoved the end of his hotdog in Rose’s face. A suggestive move that made Kate giggle. 

He smiled when Rose took a bit out of it. Then made a comment that made Kate turn into a mumbling dork. “Seth said you two had an early celebration last night.” He took a big bite of his hotdog, eating more than half in one bite.

“Uh.” She chugged her drink, catching a glimpse of Seth as he talked with Burt and Carlos. And if she weren’t mistaken, what Burt had just offered him was not an ordinary cigarette. 

Kate suddenly felt like everyone there knew what had gone down between them. _Was everyone judging her?_

“He and I. We did. I came last night.” That reply did not seem to make things any better. _I came last night?_ She might as well have told him how many times. She could feel her face growing warmer by the second.

Freddie smiled, sensing her discomfort. “He just mentioned you came by to bring him a cupcake and wish him a happy birthday.” He finished off his hotdog and then took a sip of Rose’s drink. “You know Seth. Humblebrag.”

Kate felt really stupid then for thinking the worst. She glanced back at Seth, a smile lighting up his handsome features. He raised the joint in his hand and made a gesture, as if saying _might as well_ , before he took a puff. She shook her head when he offered her some from afar. 

“Did you bring a bathing suit?” Rose asked, tipping her cup and finishing the rest of her drink.

Kate pointed at her tote bag, “Yeah. And a swim sounds really good right about now. I also wouldn’t mind one more of these.” She lifted her empty cup.

“Oh you’re definitely having more than one.” Rose replied.

* * *

Kate had already been in the pool for several minutes, sipping on a concoction Rose had made her, when she noticed Richie and Seth talking. Although, if she were being truthful, it looked more like arguing from her point of view. Her eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure out their interaction. Richie seemed calm and collected but Seth’s hand gestures and the way he cocked his head when he spoke told a different story. 

“What’s up with those two?” She pondered out loud.

Rose looked intrigued. It had been a while since the brothers had bickered, and it looked even more intense under the orange glow of the patio lights. Not to mention their inebriated state made it all look more dramatic.

“It’s probably something stupid.” Freddie offered, hoisting Rose up as she climbed on him for a piggyback ride. “Seth most likely just hit the paranoid stage of his high.” He laughed it off like it was no big deal. “That’s kind of the reason why he doesn’t smoke much.”

Rose agreed with his assessment but Kate wasn’t entirely convinced. Suspiciously looking on as she continued to study their body language and also wishing she had the ability to read lips.

* * *

“You’re gonna have to tell her the reason behind these trips sooner or later, you know that right?”

“Yes, Richard. But why the hell would I ruin my own birthday with that bullshit right now?” 

Richie looked at him like he couldn’t believe he was actually trying to fight him on it. It’s not like his idea was entirely ludicrous. “I’m just saying. The sooner you get it over with, the better. Otherwise, it’s gonna come back to bite you in the ass. She might not even care as long as you explain everything.”

“You don’t know that.” He snapped back.

The younger Gecko grimaced. “I do know that if you wait longer, it’s going to make it worse. By the way, I talked to Freddie about it the other night, and he completely agrees.”

“Does Rose know?” There was a nervousness to Seth’s question.

Richie shook his head. “He knows it’s not his business to tell.”

Seth nodded, “I will tell her.” He looked over at Kate and smiled. All his worries drowning in her pools of green as soon as they made eye contact. “But not tonight.”

He stripped off his tank, adjusting the band of his swimming trunks as he began to walk away. “Tonight…” He said over the music, “I wanna have a good time. Isn’t that what you always tell me, Richard?” He mocked him, “Loosen up, Seth. Don’t be such a grump, Seth.”

His brother chuckled. “You go do that, asshole.”

Kate smiled as Seth approached the pool. He was in the water in the blink of an eye. That extra drink had gotten to her head and the shimmering reflection of the lights over the rippling water were becoming hypnotizing. 

“Are you and Richie okay?” She asked. Her body floated against his and her legs wrapped around him without a care. If she had him near, she could really focus on him without seeing double. 

“Just a little disagreement about a last minute thing that came up.”

Her inquisitive stare wanted to know why.

“I have to make another trip to Abilene tomorrow morning. There’s some unfinished business that I have to take care of.”

“Is Richie coming with you?”

Seth shook his head. “This is something I have to do on my own.”

He held her close, hands spread over her bottom as he reassured her. “But don’t worry about it. We’re fine now.” The tenderness in his smile made her feel better. “And you seem to be doing fine as well.” He kissed her. A lengthy and hungry kiss that made them forget about everyone else for a while.

“I’m pretty drunk.” She blurted out and snickered as she threw her head back. “Oh shit.” Her head felt heavy.

Seth laughed. “I told Scott you guys could stay the night if he didn’t feel okay to drive later.” His eyes flicked to her lips.

Kate looked at him with a wicked shine in her eyes. She didn’t have to say anything for him to know what she was thinking. 

“I would never try to seduce you knowing there are others sleeping under the same roof. What kind of bastard do you think I am?” He jerked his hips into her just enough to make her center jolt. 

_The kind of bastard that could show me heaven while simultaneously condemning me to hell?_ Kate smiled silently. “What if people aren’t asleep yet and they’re just too busy to notice?”

He narrowed his brown eyes, finding himself on the verge of being persuaded. “I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that.” 

“Why’s that?” The tone of her voice an alluring tune that kept winding him up further. “Too old to go again so soon?” She teased.

“Very funny.” He grimaced like he’d hated the joke. 

Kate shrugged. Seth had said he was doing fine—and she wasn’t sure if it was just her drunken imagination—but something about him seemed different. After a moment she untangled her legs from his hips, excusing herself to go use the bathroom.

* * *

She could see and feel the difference in her face as she stared at herself in the mirror. The bathroom and the upstairs section of the house was relatively quiet. The music could still be heard faintly through the walls but being in that four-wall enclosure was a nice break for her overloaded senses. Kate blinked a few times, her reflection smiling back at her before frowning. The girl staring back at her didn’t look a day past sixteen. Suddenly the idea of looking younger than her actual age seemed more like a curse than a blessing. 

_No wonder Seth had subtly shot down her brilliant request for a quickie._ It had been a while since she’d overshot her mark but at least she had that last drink to blame for it that time. After a while she pushed off the edge of the sink with her hands and readjusted her crochet cover-up, ready to make her way back.

She was about to reach the staircase when Seth came bouncing up the last step.

“Are you okay?” 

Kate nodded. “Yeah. Why?”

He tilted his head in an almost cynical way. “I thought maybe you’d gotten upset over our conversation.”

Kate crossed her arms over her chest, forcing a smile. “No. I get it. That’s not how it works. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Her feet hadn’t moved so he was the one to approach her.

“It’s not that simple.” He replied, a little more stern than he’d anticipated. “You’re new at this and I’m not exactly sure how we go from that first time to… to…” He was having a hard time finishing his sentence.

“You’re holding back.” She muttered.

He smiled, his eyebrows arching slightly in amusement. “Of course I am.” Alcohol was the best truth serum. He paused. “Look, I don’t think we should be talking about it out in the open like this.” 

Seth took her hand, fully aware that he was going against his better judgement, and led her down the hallway to the bedroom. He closed the door behind him then looked her up and down, the kind of way that made her feel wanted and set her ablaze. 

“I am holding back, Kate. I also know you’re not like other girls. I can’t just hurl you onto my bed on a whim and act out all the dirty shit I’ve been thinking about.” The explanation had sounded better in his head.

She could feel the pulsing in her center like a little heartbeat coming alive and gaining strength. Making her core warm and her walls moist. “Did you enjoy it even though we took it slow?” She had to know.

Seth licked his lips. “Thoroughly.”

Kate smirked, biting down on her bottom lip before letting out a little puff of air. “You want to be rough with me? Is that it? You enjoy taking it slow but you don’t prefer it.”

“Kate.” He said her name in a pleading tone like he wanted her to stop talking.

“I think it’s important that we talk about this. Don’t you?” She said. “Just answer the damn question, Seth.”

He didn’t like being badgered like that. Her stance and the way she spoke made him feel like he was being interrogated. “Do we have to do this right now? Let’s go back down and enjoy the party. We’ll talk about it tomorrow when we’re both completely sober and neither of us is acting like a brat.”

Her mouth dropped open. “Only one of us is acting childish right now and it’s not me.”

That attitude she was giving him was vaguely reminiscent of their earlier interactions. Seth put his hands on his head, a sneer on his face before he scoffed. “You want me to answer the question? You want me to confess, sweetheart?” 

“Yes.” She snapped back.

“Okay.” His heart was racing, not knowing why the hell the whole situation had suddenly irritated him and at the same time made his arousal spike. “Here it is, Kate.” He paced in her direction, eyes glued to hers as he began to speak. 

“I have thought about being rough with you and thought about fucking you in so many different ways. As a matter of fact, if I could have it my way, you’d be face down on that bed right now. Your wrists behind your back…” 

Kate’s eyes grew wide, the rush of blood to her face making her cheeks bright pink. The heat spiraling inside her filling every inch of her body as he spoke. 

“Can you see it, Princess?” He asked, riling her up and making her knees weak. “Me, slamming into you so hard, you have to bite down on the pillow to keep you from screaming. Fucking you so good and making you come so many fucking times, all you can do is remember my name, not yours…”

His words were tasteless and crude but the way he touched her face, one finger rolling over the edge of her lip, soft and reverent. “It pains me that I can’t do that to you quite yet. I know it’s selfish and I know I’m a prick for feeling that way, but I don’t really give a shit.”

Kate trembled at his touch, her center wet and heated as she pictured it vividly in her head.

“You’re not gonna ask why?” 

“Why?” She choked out the word.

He smiled. “Because I know you’ll be worth the wait, Kate.”

She grabbed him by the back of the neck, jumping off the carpeted floor and hooking her legs around his hips. Her mouth crashing into him with fervor, tongue darting into his parted lips and gliding over his teeth, leaving him breathless as he stumbled over his own two feet. 

One hand hoisted her up while the other got entangled in her wet hair. His teeth latched on to her lower lip, relishing in the taste of her scalding kisses while her center pressed up against his growing erection. Kate’s breaths were shallow. Her fingers skimmed over his shirt, tugging at the hem to bring it over his head. A flashing heat spread through her body, spurring an aching need deep in her core.

“Show me what you’ve been keeping from me, Seth.” Her hand ran over the front of his shorts as he set her down on the edge of the bed. 

He smiled and then quickly disposed of his bottoms. His impressive cock springing out from underneath, his tan summer skin making his muscles more pronounced. The pulsing between her legs was past the point of unbearable. 

Seth leaned down to kiss her, his hands maneuvering behind her back to untie her top. When it was undone he pulled it off her and proceeded to remove the rest of her bikini. 

He noticed she was making an effort to take off her cover-up and shook his head. “Leave it on.”

Kate’s chest was pounding, aroused and anxious at the same time. She took his hand and came to her feet. Seth’s eyes traveled over her body, the openings in the fabric leaving just enough room for him to enjoy her nakedness. His thumbs and forefingers peeked through the holes of the material, pinching her nipples and twisting them in such a way that she began squirming in delight. 

He dropped to his knees for a brief moment, boldly dipping his tongue between her folds, just enough to make her writhe and beg. He ran his fingers through her slit, reaffirming her pleas as they got bathed in her juices.

Kate watched him for a moment as he readied himself for her, pleasuring herself as she waited.

She smiled, tugging him by the hand toward the bed, eager to begin. But to her surprise he refused, shaking his head as his eyes took on a salacious appearance and one hand wrapped around his shaft. Fast, harsh pumps making his cock more firm and rigid. 

She raised one eyebrow, curious and excited as he pulled her forward and her chest crashed into his ribs. “You ready, Princess?” 

He waited for her to nod and then placed his hands on her sides, her feet levitating off the floor. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him. Their faces were centimeters apart, his lips brushing over hers softly at first before he nipped them more aggressively.

Kate whimpered, her entrance stretching for him as he guided his tip inside. She hadn’t realized exactly how sore she was until he started filling her up inch by inch. The discomfort soon turned to pleasure, her walls molding around his girth, clamping to him as his hips slammed into her. He tried to kiss her but the movements were too fast to get a good grip of her mouth and half the time it was her chin between his lips instead.

She didn’t mind it.

With eyes half closed and pink lips half open, Kate called out his name, her body becoming increasingly consumed by wave after wave of euphoric pleasure that was quickly leading her to that glorious end.

“Hold on to me, baby.” He said, clutching both her legs and hooking them over his forearms as he securely spread his hands over her wide hips. 

“Oh my fucking God.” Kate blurted out, feeling the exact nudge she needed to put her over the edge. “Fuck!” Her heart was beating a mile a minute, the rush of release encasing Seth’s cock as he rammed into her. 

The cool surface of the wall next to the bed touched her back, her center still pulsing and blaring hot from her orgasm. He felt so good inside her, she wished they could do it all night but for a split second her mind wandered to the party guests outside. And she knew it couldn’t last forever.

She held on to his sweaty shoulder blades, fingers digging into his muscles as he jerked his hips into her again, producing a knock on the wall every time their bodies clashed. Kate looked him in the eyes and then sucked on his lips, relishing in them relentlessly. She really didn’t want it to end.

He slammed into her with satisfying, unabashed force, over and over until he was done. His body stiff and unyielding before he spurted and grunted in sweet relief.

* * *

Kate was back in her clothes in no time but she took a few minutes longer than Seth before making her way out of the house. An ingenuous effort to make things a little less conspicuous—that wide smile on her face was impossible to conceal. She was halfway out the door, about to close it behind her when the buzzing of Seth’s phone made her jump.

Peeking back inside the room she noticed the glowing light at the foot of the bed. After a few rings it stopped, only to start up again moments later. Kate didn’t think twice about grabbing it for him but the screen went black as she reached for it and she didn’t make much of an effort to check it. 

She felt it vibrate in her hand as she walked down the hall. Once. Twice. A third time. And curiosity got the best of her as she reached the top of the stairs.

The calls and the texts were from the same unknown number. She read them as she carefully descended down the steps to join the party outside. _Pick up your damn phone Seth!_ Followed by, _Where is my fucking $$$?_ And finally, _I don’t give a flying fuck if it’s your birthday! Call me. NOW._

Kate was already at the bottom of the staircase but she kept staring at the phone, as if it was going to provide a reason for the unknown texts and why the person on the other end was demanding money from Seth. Something about it didn’t feel right but she also knew the least she could do was give him the benefit of the doubt. 

“There you are.” Seth had a big grin on his face as he peered into the living room. “Want some cake?”

She smiled, feeling a little guilty for going through his messages without asking. “Yeah.” Kate handed him the phone, “Sounds urgent.”

Outside, Richie had finished lighting the candles on the cake and everyone had started crowding around it. 

Seth looked down at the phone, his whole body freezing in an instant. The music had been turned down, all eyes on him as they gleefully began singing Happy Birthday. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, the chorus chanting in his honor suddenly sounding like he had his head submerged underwater. 

He looked at Kate, her sweet voice joining the rest of the group as she flashed him the biggest and most beautiful of smiles. Her eyes pinching at the corners as she laughed and clapped. 

Seth managed to produce a smile even though his mind had suddenly become haunted by Richie’s voice and his earlier advice. Kate pushed herself up on her toes, placing a kiss on his lips. “Happy Birthday, again.” She said.

And he looked at her. His Kate. With those enchanting, jeweled green eyes and that irresistible free-spirited nature that livened up every cell in his body, and he realized right away that no one had ever made him feel that way before. 

“I love you.” He said, the purest and most honest of confessions.

Kate beamed, kissing him again. Her voice soft and heartfelt as she replied. “I love you too, Seth.”

And he knew he owed it to her and himself to finally come clean.

“Listen, about the texts. They have to do with my trip to Abilene tomorrow.” His mind was racing, trying to find a way to ease her into the explanation.

She shut her eyes. “Please don’t ruin the moment.” Her lips brushed against him. “You can’t tell me you love me and then segue into that! Why don’t we talk about it when you get back and you’ve taken care of it?” 

Seth nodded, giving in too easily to her request. “Okay.” 

He cloaked her in his embrace and kissed the top of her head. His chest aching at the thought of disappointing her and filled with dread at the thought of losing her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck around to see where I take this story next... You have no idea how much I appreciate you!

The summer had been a blessing to El Rey. Maybe it was the fact that the park was closed on Thursdays that everyone treated the middle of the week like the start of the weekend but Wednesdays were one of their busiest days. Or maybe it was the fact that everyone was getting ready to bid farewell to the summer months that had kept them swamped. The weather had been tepid—that helped—unlike those early days in July when it felt like a single touch of sunlight would make your skin sizzle. 

Day by day the sun would set over the horizon a little sooner than the day before, another indication that summer was almost gone.

If it hadn’t been for her indecisiveness and lack of motivation when it came to planning for school, Kate would have been getting ready to start classes at the university of her choosing by now. She’d always been a good student—academically-speaking—that had never been a problem. Instead, she was manning the ballon water race booth, absentmindedly looking on at the passing visitors as the minutes drained slowly on her watch.

A group of girls lingered about, chatting among themselves, until one of them finally decided for all of them that they would in fact be playing. They all handed her two dollars and sat down. Kate slouched over on her chair again, paying very little attention to the three girls positioned in front of the water guns. They leaned forward and aimed at their targets as she pushed the button to start the game and the carnival music chimed on, complete with cheesy sound effects as their balloons filled up with water little by little.

She glanced down at her phone, each time a bit more disappointed when she realized there was nothing new for her to see. What Seth had thought would only be a day trip to Abilene had turned into three. Whatever _unforeseen circumstances_ had forced him to extend his visit was still a mystery to her. 

There was a loud balloon pop and the ringing bell went off like a fire alarm as the game came to an end. Kate fluttered her eyes, looking at the girl in the middle as she threw her hands up in victory. She raised one eyebrow and smiled, asking her what prize she wanted.

“Hey!” Richie said, peeking his head from the side of the booth. 

She smiled. “Any word from Seth yet?” She was afraid of the answer she’d receive. After all, the first time she’d asked had delivered unfavorable results.

He scrunched his nose, his blue eyes gleeful as he took off his backwards cap and smoothed out his hair before putting it back on. “He said he’ll be here today, he’ll be here today.” A raise of his forehead telling her she was being a little too impatient. 

Kate nodded, being left with no other choice but to agree.

After a while, he cleared his throat. “I did hear from Scott. That’s what I came to talk to you about.” His eyebrows wiggled in a tempting manner, like he was playing a guessing game with her. But Kate was in no mood to humor him. She waited silently for him to continue. “The Rattler pulled the plug on their show tomorrow night.” He relayed the message like it was no big deal.

“What?” Her whole facial expression shifted, eyes growing in surprise. “They can’t do that, they signed a contract.”

Richie grimaced and hummed. “Yeah well, turns out contracts signed by 17-year olds don’t mean shit to anyone.” 

He noticed her look of disappointment—even worry—at the thought of Scott having the rug pulled from under him. He also knew a big part of her anxious state was a result of his dumbass brother’s actions. “I told him they’re welcomed to play here tonight instead.” A little smirk formed on his lips, developing into a full blown smile once she processed the news.

Kate didn’t say anything right away. But the sounds of excitement she let out made him laugh. She jumped over the barrier in a second and hugged him. 

“Thank you so much.” She finally muttered, the side of her face pressed against his chest. 

Richie sighed. “I also came to tell you that I’m having someone cover for you so you have enough time to go home and get ready.”

Kate squealed with joy. “You’re the best!”

* * *

Seth arrived in town early in the evening. He’d been on the road when he received Richie’s messages asking if he was on his way and letting him know Scott’s band was playing at the park that night. El Rey was at its peak when he showed up, the lights and music bringing it to life across the dark backdrop of its surroundings. He walked through the front gate like he was just another visitor, stopping every so often to acknowledge everyone who was working. Freddie had gotten there a few minutes before him, Rose by his side like the sweetest of arm candy. The look she gave Seth, however, was savory at best like she knew what he’d been hiding.

“Nice of you to make it, Seth.” Freddie slapped his upper arm. “We all thought you had ran into some trouble back in Abilene.” His voice lost its cadence when he mentioned the town.

Seth smiled, feeling like his every move was being evaluated by the brunette. _Freddie must have told her. Why else was she looking at him like that?_ “Nah. Just taking care of some shit.” He looked away for a second, quickly changing the subject to something more riveting. “Kate here?” His glances shifted between them.

They both nodded in response but Rose was the only one who spoke. “I know I shouldn’t meddle in your business but you know I love that girl like a sister.” She paused for a long moment, her eyes intently focused on him. She didn’t have to add anything else for Seth to understand where the sentiment was coming from. _She definitely knew._

Freddie cleared his throat and grinned nervously, gently squeezing Rose’s hand as a plea for her to drop the subject. “We’re gonna go, get some cotton candy or something.” 

“I love that girl too.” Seth said, interrupting their departure for a moment. Rose turned to look at him and Freddie looked at her, edgy as if she was going to lose control of her composure. “And I appreciate you taking care of her while I was gone.” 

Her lips pressed into a hard line. “Yeah well, someone has to, right?”

Minutes later, the crowd had gathered by the stage in front of the temple. The band was finishing up their set up and Kate was front and center watching it all unfold. Her small frame covered in a denim jacket over a white flower print dress, her hair braided to one side, loose strands falling over the side of her face as she laughed at whatever Scott had said to her.

Seth’s stomach started to turn when he saw her, slowly at first until it was in complete turmoil. He’d gone over every word in the car, playing out the scenarios from the least likely to the very worst imaginable. And he really hoped the worst imaginable wouldn’t come to fruition.

He made his way to her, heart beating faster as he slipped between the gaps in the crowd. His boots against the ground growing heavier the closer he got to her. Kate turned in his direction, as if she’d sensed his approach. Her beautiful face beaming with excitement as soon as their eyes locked. And she hurried in his direction without thinking it twice. 

In a moment, her warm body was entangled in his, his hands bunching up the fabric of her dress as they clasped to the small of her back. Eager mouth crashing into him, making him forget about everything in an instant. He nipped at her parted lips, her taste like warm honey on his tongue and her body elevating his own heat. 

“Hey Princess. Nice to see you too.” He smiled, the tip of his nose brushing over hers as he kissed her again. This time, letting his tongue slip further in between the opening of her lips. 

Her fingers traced his jaw, caressing his facial hair. A few days without a proper shave seemed like weeks on him. “Mm, I like this.” Her coquettish smile increasing his heartbeat and rippling heat through his core.

Seth had gone over every word. He’d known what he was going to say. He knew what he _had_ to say. But no sooner had he opened his mouth to speak than she’d enthusiastically rambled on about what Richie had done for Scott. And she jumped from one subject to another, expressing her happiness for having him back and letting him know how much he’d been missed the past few days. 

Seth could almost see the crushing result of his confession if he did it right then. 

“Kate.” He said anxiously. 

She looked at him, her eyes green and round like marbles, hands still clasped to the nape of his neck. The tilt of her head full of wonderment as she smiled sweetly. And he choked. He fucking choked at the last minute like a fucking coward. 

“I missed you.” He said, and he really had, except that wasn’t what he’d been planning to tell her and now it was the only thing he could bring himself to say.

* * *

“Eyes closed.” Kate ordered, pointing a finger at him. “You know the trick to this game way too well, mister.”

Seth gave her a look of compliance. It was impossible to say ‘no’ when she fluttered her eyelashes at him so pleadingly. And it had been three days of not having her around. He wanted to soak up every last bit of sunshine that was Kate Fuller, even if that meant making him play stupid carnival games.

He smiled, one hand over his eyes as he took the wiffle ball from her. “Not to brag, Princess, but I can literally play this game with my eyes closed.”

He moved his arm in front of him, measuring his throw, and relying completely on his memory to picture what was in front of him. Swinging his arm three times before finally letting go of the ball. Kate’s giggle told him that he’d completely missed his first shot. 

“Don’t celebrate yet. I have two to go.” He sounded pretty sure of himself.

Kate’s sweet voice was the only thing he heard over the people and sounds of the park. “Yeah, two more before we go on the merry-go-round.” She teased.

With eyes still covered, he measured his throw again, taking a little more time before releasing it. For a second time, he tossed the ball in the area he was picturing in his mind. This time there was a thud in return as the ball hit the wooden target. A smile formed on his lips. He uncovered his eyes and laughed, seeing the ball moving around in the basket underneath. 

“You sure about this?” He asked, waving the last wiffle ball in front of her face. Kate’s eyes narrowed in defiance, almost certain that the one he’d just made in had been nothing but a fluke.

Seth went for it a third time. An almost identical throw had it not been for that smidgen of strength at the end. He didn’t wait to uncover his eyes once the ball had left his hand. Together, they watched it bounce off the wooden target and land inside the plastic basket, continuing to bounce back and forth. For a second, Kate thought it would fall out but it ended up hitting the rim of the basket and settling into place once it lost its momentum.

“Are you serious, right now?” A look of disbelief was plastered all over her face.

He turned to her, arms outstretched in a blatant bragging display. “Time to pay up, baby.”

Kate’s innocent expression was begging him to change his mind. “What if instead–”

“Nope.” He said, placing his hands on her lower back. “A deal is a deal, sweetheart.” He kissed her and she grumbled in return.

“How about the swinging dragon instead? Or the Water Serpent?” She insisted.

Seth leaned down and pecked her lips. As much as he wanted her to follow through with their bet, he really didn’t want to be a pushy asshole about it. “1-10, how bad is the Drop Zone?”

Kate sighed. “Eight.” Then quickly added, “But it’s really more like a nine because I really hate that agonizing wait up at the top and looking down not knowing when the operator’s gonna press that button.” She pretended to shudder. “And it’s almost time for the band to start playing so…”

“15 minutes.” He said, checking his watch. His head tilted, eyebrows lightly lifting. There was mischief in his deep brown eyes as he ran his thumb over his bottom lip and smiled.

Kate whined. “Okay, fine.” She took his hand when he offered it to her, dragging her steps as they walked across the park.

* * *

Her feet shuffled over the grass. She looked up at the 250 ft. tower soaring above, her heart beating a little faster and her palms slowly growing sweaty. She squeezed Seth’s hand. “If I die on this, you are not allowed to come to my funeral.” 

Seth chuckled, opening the little gate and allowing some people to go in before them. 

“As a matter of fact, you won’t be able to attend my funeral because you’ll be in jail for murder.” She chided.

He helped her into her seat and gave her a kiss, pulling the restraint over her shoulders. “You’ll be fine.”

They were seated for a few minutes when the bars locked, and Carlos, who was the ride operator at that time, came around to make sure everything was in place. “Don’t worry little Miss Kate, it’ll be over before you know it.” He winked at her, having noticed her apprehension. Then he gave a thumbs up to Seth. “All good to go, boss.”

Moments later they began ascending, the park grounds getting smaller and smaller like a scale model.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

A whirlpool of butterflies flew inside her stomach. “Like I’m dying.”

The lights twinkled below them and the people turned into ants, moving in an inconsistent pattern like endless dotted lines across the park. Every time Kate thought they had finally reached the top, the ride continued to move.

Her ears popped when they surpassed a certain elevation and she began taking deep breaths, in and out, eager to have it come to an end. “I hate you so much.” She blurted out. 

Seth reached for her hand, straining to take her fingers between his and gripping them tightly. 

“I love you too, Princess.” His grin did make her smile. How could it not? She loved him too.

The ride finally stopped. 

They sat there for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for Carlos to press that release button. The air at that elevation felt vastly cooler. Kate shivered both from the temperature and from fear. She gulped, looking into Seth’s eyes as best as she could over the shoulder restraints. She found that doing that made her feel calmer and found herself breathing easier in those moments.

But in a split second that soothing feeling was gone. 

There was a loud sound as the ride dispatched and Kate—along with others on the ride—let out a harsh, loud scream. Her tiny body rising from her seat and her braided hair gaining more loose strands as they plummeted to the ground in free fall. She felt the air leave her lungs and for a brief moment her heart stopped. A black cloud flashed before her eyes, her vision gone for a very short period before everything filled with color again. 

And just as Carlos had said, it was all over before she knew it. The ride slowed down and slowly shot them back up before lowering them to the ground.

Kate threw her head back and laughed, looking up at the starry sky as she took a deep, relieving breath.

“That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Seth asked, his fingers still tightly interlaced with hers. 

Kate shook her head. “Uh, I want to say no but I’d be lying. It was scary as hell.” She giggled. “I probably wouldn’t do it again.” Her heart was beating like that of a petrified bunny. “It’s definitely not worth that level of anxiety.”

Seth’s laugh was hearty, reaching his eyes and making him look vastly more handsome.

* * *

By the time they returned to the area where the performance was taking place, they found that Scott’s band had garnered quite the audience. Soaring over everyone was Rose and her full head of curls, who was atop Freddie’s shoulders listening to the first song. She bobbed her head up and down, blowing soap bubbles over the crowd like something you’d see at a desert music festival. She and Freddie waved in their direction when they came into view. 

Kate looked at Seth, nudging his arm and twirling the end of her braid between her fingers. He knew what it meant—she wanted to go say hi. The teenagers that had showed up looked like they were there to see an AFI concert. Dressed in all black and with their different shades of shaggy hair swept to one side. 

They reached them fairly quickly. Freddie lowered Rose to the ground so she could give Kate a hug. 

“You have sex hair.” She whispered into her ear.

Kate smiled and shook her head. “I wish.”

Rose was still giving Seth the cold shoulder. She delivered a dry hello and then chatted up Kate again, although it was hard to hold a conversation over the music. After a few minutes, Kate pointed toward the front of the stage, letting Rose know they were going to be moving closer up and they were welcome to follow.

Any other day, they would’ve probably joined them but not that night. Rose gave Seth a stern look before assuring Kate they liked the spot they had chosen and climbing back up on Freddie’s shoulders.

Seth and Kate snaked through the throng of people jumping in place, until they got to a tiny clearing toward the front. They came in close proximity to Richie who was standing to the side, watching like a proud dad as Scott ripped through each song like a professional frontman. 

He mouthed his praises to Kate, _They’re fucking great_. And she nodded in agreement, smiling wide as they settled in their spot and focused on the show.

Seth leaned into her ear. “You think Scotty will mind playing gigs here every week?” He looked around, impressed by the amount of people that had showed up. “I can’t believe we didn’t think of booking them sooner.” His voice rang in her ear, barely loud enough over the music and Scott’s vocals.

“Are you kidding?” Kate yelled back. “He would be thrilled if you asked him!” 

Seth draped one arm over her shoulder, pulling her in and lovingly kissing the top of her head before doing the same with his other arm and resting his hands on her chest. Kate nestled back into his hug, continuing to cheer for her brother louder than anyone else.

Looking on, with eyes focused on the stage, she watched that little kid she once thought she despised, and realized he’d become one of her greatest sources of pride. Her heart fluttered. And the reactions from the crowd, song after song, served as confirmation that she wasn’t just being biased.

She leaned back into Seth, wrapped in his scent and the warmth of his arms. Everything about that moment was perfect.

The band had slowed it down for the latter part of their set with a cover of Interpol’s “Lights.” What had started with one lonely glow stick waving in the air, ended in a sea of rainbow lights. Kate turned back, smiling at Seth just before puckering up her lips.

Their drawn out kiss was interrupted by a buzz. “Is that your cellphone against my ass or is that a trick you haven’t showed me yet?” Kate teased. He licked his lips, holding back a naughty reply as he reached into his pocket.

The song came to an end and Kate clapped energetically, hollering like a fangirl. She had expected to see a similar reaction from Seth but instead she was met with a stone cold expression as he looked at the glowing screen in his hand. When he finally looked up, there was no hiding how tense he’d suddenly become. 

“I have to go take care of something real quick.” His tone was frighteningly grim even with that half smile he gave her at the end. “Don’t go anywhere. I will be right back.” He started to walk way but stopped himself after one step and turned back to give her a kiss. “I’ll be right back.” He repeated.

Kate couldn’t help thinking there was something wrong. She glanced at Richie who seemed just as puzzled by what had just happened.

“Thank you all for coming out tonight!” Scott’s voice rippled through the air, dissolving into nothingness as it reached her ears. “This is our last song…” She had stopped listening.

Minutes passed without Seth’s return in sight. At that point, Kate was starting to think the worst. 

Just a few days before someone had been pressing him for money, now he was gone to who-knows-where. _What kind of shitty dealings was he involved in? Was he a drug dealer? Richie had tried to sell Scott weed once. Was El Rey just a big facade for their drug business? No._ She had inadvertently been staring at Richie as she mulled over all these thoughts. He locked eyes with her, eyebrows knitted as he wondered what was wrong.

She made her way to him in long strides. “Are you and Seth involved in some kind of illegal shit you haven’t told me about?”

“What?” He was taken aback, enough for her to realize she’d made a wrong assumption. 

Kate played with the end of her braid, twisting it between her fingers as she spoke. “Seth got a call or a text a few minutes ago and then left.” She shrugged. “Richie.” Her eyes zoned in on his pools of blue. “You would tell me if there was something bad going on, right?”

He rubbed his face with his hand but didn’t quite answer her question. “Kate, I’m sure he’s fine. I can help you look for him if you want.” He offered.

She nodded.

They swept the entire park twice. The number of visitors had thinned out dramatically since the show had ended. It wouldn’t have been difficult to spot him but there was also the very likely possibility that Seth had left the park entirely. 

They were making their way toward the back of the park again. This time they went further into the empty back lot, passing by the portable storage units, until they were only a short distance from Seth’s office. 

“There he is.” Kate said, unaware that Richie had come to a standstill a few feet behind her. 

Seth wasn’t alone. 

There was a woman with him and Kate didn’t need to hear what they were saying to know that they were clearly arguing. The lightbulb cast a warm spotlight over them, the woman fiercely gesturing her displeasure. Her arms crossed over her chest and one foot tapping incessantly on the pavement. 

None of it made any sense. She turned to Richie, his tall frame motionless, the appearance of his face pale and ghostlike, like he’d just seen the devil himself.

“Who is she?” Kate looked at her again, hiding in the shadows like a creepy stalker. “She’s pretty.” She said regrettably, like the idea of her being unattractive would’ve made the situation better.

Richie finally said something. “Yeah well, you know what they say. Beauty is only skin deep. And let me assure you, that woman is anything but pretty.”

She waited for him to let her in on the joke but he shook his head, not wanting to be the one to reveal that information. 

“Richie, if you don’t tell me who she is, I will go over there and ask her myself.” Her threat was serious.

He was really starting to hate Seth for getting him wrapped up in his mess again. Richie cared about Kate, he really did, but he also knew it was his brother’s responsibility to clear things up with her. He swore that after everything that happened he wouldn’t try to stick his nose where it didn’t belong.

“I told Seth.” He huffed. “I fucking told him something like this would happen.” His hands slipped inside his front pockets, closing himself off.

Kate understood what that meant. She pivoted on her feet, briskly walking toward them with the little courage she had been capable of mustering.

“Am I interrupting something?” Her voice had a hint of shyness, whether planned or not, it wasn’t obvious. She glanced at Seth first, the bewildered look on his face not what she’d been hoping for in return. 

The tall brunette looked even more beautiful now that she had her up close. Kate felt so small. And the nasty little feelings of self-consciousness started creeping in. She had no idea why, it’s not like that woman and Seth had been doing anything else other than talking. Hell, their interaction wasn’t even close to being friendly. 

“Who the hell are you?” The woman narrowed her gaze, giving Kate a once-over, with a derisive smirk on her face.

“Hey, hey. Don’t you fucking talk to her like that.” There was a bitter tone to Seth’s voice as he delivered the warning. His eyes flicked to Richie as he came a little closer. With one look he gave Seth a more than well-deserved _I told you so_.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Kate replied, standing up to her.

The woman’s whole body turned to face her, taking a good look at Kate before rolling her eyes. “Who’s the little girl, Seth?”

_Little girl?_ Kate was seeing red. Her body was shaking with anger. _Who did this bitch think she was?_

Seth was losing control of the situation fast. He knew it wasn’t going to end well, the longer he let it go. “Richard, can you please take Kate back to the front. I will be there as soon as I’m done here.”

Kate felt like she’d been punched in the gut. He had failed to stand up for her, to defend her in front of this stranger who had so obviously tried to insult her. She looked at him with disappointment in her eyes.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s going on, Seth.” She took a firm stand.

The woman chuckled, sweeping her long hair to one side as if she were bored by the exchange. “Kate, I really think it’s better if you go with Richie and let me explain everything–”

“I’m Vanessa, Seth’s wife.” She quipped. “And you, _Kate_ ,” she said her name with disdain, “You must be Seth’s new little plaything.”

Kate was focused on only one thing. _Wife. Seth had a wife._ She had forgotten how quickly her world could be turned upside down.

Seth’s hands were on her shoulders, the shock still keeping her rooted to the ground to the point of being unresponsive. “Kate, that’s not true. She’s not. We’re not. Not anymore.” 

Vanessa brought her hand up to her mouth, pretending to be moved by the display in front of her. “You are a fucking bastard. Jesus Christ, Seth. How old is this girl? I always knew you liked them young but I would’ve thought you’d at least go for the legal ones.”

“Shut the fuck up, Vanessa.” Richie broke his silence, taking a few more steps closer.

“Damn, since when do you have balls, Rich?” She opened her mouth wide, feinting surprise and horror at the same time. “Don’t tell me you two assholes have some kind of weird shit going on with this girl?”

She then looked at Kate. “You the type who looks sweet and innocent but turns out to be a total freak?” A taunting laugh rose from her chest. “Why would someone so pretty want to get involved with two ex-cons? Unless. Wait. Did they not tell you? That’s fucked up.” She looked at the Geckos.

“You fucking bitch.” Seth said between gritted teeth. But what exactly was he supposed to do? It’s not like he could knock her out cold to shut her up.

Kate’s head was full of questions. _Did everyone know? Were they all keeping this from her? Freddie? Rose? Had anyone been honest with her, ever?_ She could feel herself shivering, the knot in her throat was becoming too much to bear, the tears welling in her eyes threatening to break her. But she couldn’t cry. Not in front of her. Kate wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction.

“Enough.” Her brusqueness took them by surprise. “I’ve heard enough.” Kate looked at each of them. “All three of you can go to hell. Every single one of you.” She stormed off, feeling her heart crack all at once the moment she turned away.

* * *

Seth had made it very clear to Richie, he was to call the police department whether Vanessa agreed to leave or not. Seth knew he’d fucked up. He had failed Kate from the beginning, and then shut down like a tool in front of his ex-wife.

He ran to the parking lot, relieved to find Kate still sitting in her car. Her forehead on the steering wheel, shoulders shaking as she cried. He stood there for a moment, feeling like the worst piece of shit for breaking her heart. And if he were a better man, he would’ve probably left her alone. But he wasn’t. He was a self-professed selfish asshole, and he loved her.

Kate’s head jolted upward when she heard the car’s passenger door open. Immediately shaking her head, asking him to leave. “You need to go.”

He pleaded, “Kate. Princess, listen to me, please.”

She sobbed, “Don’t call me that. Get out of my car.”

“Not until you listen to me.” He slipped into the passenger seat, closer to her. “She is my ex-wife.” His hand trembling as he debated whether to touch her or not. “Marrying Vanessa is one of my greatest fucking regrets. Kate. I promise. I was going to tell you all this. I wanted to tell you.” He stumbled over his words, his eyes watery. “My earlier trips to Abilene were for that, to get divorce papers finalized, to get the settlements all cleared up.”

Kate didn’t say a word.

“We were married for less than a year when she got Richie and I swept into one of her money schemes. The bar we ran was busted for thousands of dollars in counterfeit money. And being the fucking idiot that I am, the business was only under Richard’s name and mine.” 

He took a deep breath, his heart pattering unevenly throughout his confession. “We did two years in jail.” He scoffed, “And Vanessa spent that time draining every last penny in my trust fund.”

She hadn’t given him a second look since he’d gotten in the car. Her mind was a cluttered mess.

“If it hadn’t been for Eddie and El Rey, I don’t know where we’d be right now.” He snarled, “We’d probably be robbing banks just to survive. Who’s gonna give a couple of ex-cons a job?” There was a deafening silence between them whenever he stopped talking. “We really thought we could start fresh. I thought I could put my divorce behind me and finally be free of that crazy… woman.” 

He paused for a second. “There’s a clause in our divorce papers. I reserve the right to cut off her alimony if she ends up in legal trouble again or if I suspect she’s back to her old habits—which she is. That’s why she’s been pressuring me for it. And that’s why I had to make that trip a couple days ago. I talked to my lawyer and got a restraining order, thinking that would take care of the problem and the incessant calls.” He sighed, “Kate. I know I should have said something sooner–”

“You lied.” Kate muttered in her fractured voice. 

Things made sense and then nothing really did. She could understand why it had been difficult for him to tell her something so heavy and personal but she couldn’t—for the life of her—come to fully grasp why he had waited so long. After everything they’d done, after she’d fallen in love with him like a stupid _little girl_.

“God, I’m such a fucking idiot.” She croaked, laughing between the tears in astonishment as she wiped them away. “I knew you. I knew you were a bad idea. I fucking knew. And I _still_ trusted you.”

Seth could feel her slipping, faster than he’d imagined. And all those instances in which he’d had the chance to tell her everything circled his mind, like a kaleidoscope spinning uncontrollably and becoming nothing but a blur. 

His voice cracked, echoing the words she’d once told him. “You said you wanted to be with me.” Scared to ask if that still rung true, if she was willing to fight for what they had or just let everything fall apart. “Please say something…”

For a moment, everything stood still. Like he’d forgotten how to breathe. And he waited for her reply. A sign of hope. 

“I don’t know what I want anymore.” Kate stammered. 

Seth didn’t what to accept it, shaking his head. The twinge in his chest inflicting a pain he’d never felt before. “Fuck that.” His hand reached for her face, surprised when she didn’t make an attempt to pull away. “I’m not giving up without a fight. I am not letting her do this to us.”

Kate’s green eyes were on him but there was no shine to them. “She didn’t do this,” She sighed. “You did this.” Her voice hushed. “Why, Seth? Why did you do this to me?”

“No, no. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was just trying to protect you. In my own stupid way.” He leaned in, his body twisting in the seat. “I’m sorry.” The agonized look on his face that of a broken man. For a split second, Seth thought it was all going to be okay. His hand on her face, caressing her softly as he waited for a reply that seemed to take an eternity to arrive.

It was like his words had snapped her out of her stupor. She turned away, his hand sliding off her face. But his apology had fallen short. “I don’t forgive you.”

“Kate.” 

A sharp pang struck his chest, nauseating feelings swimming in his stomach. "Kate. Please." He stammered. But no matter what he said or did, he could feel himself losing her, like two islands drifting further and further away from each other. He could see every flicker of their fire turning to ash before his eyes.

“Get out of the car.” She hissed. But he didn’t move. His body glued to his seat, in shock and disbelief. How had they gotten here? “Get out of the car, Seth.” She said again, raising her voice. Her innocence hardened by their cruel reality. 

After a long moment and still no response from him her request was even harsher. She emitted a jarring shriek. “Get out of the fucking car!”

* * *

Kate pulled into her driveway, sluggish as she parked. She looked up at the little house. The lights inside were still on but other than that she couldn’t detect any movement inside. As far as she knew, nobody else at the park had witnessed any of what had happened. In that moment, it was just her and her broken heart, sitting in the silence of her car, wiping away the last remnants of salty tears as she fumbled with the contents in her purse. Chances were her father was still awake but she was done talking about the Geckos for the day—maybe forever. All she wanted to do was slip into her room and sleep. Sleep in the hopes that her pain would miraculously heal overnight.

Kate tapped her face with the sponge of her compact powder, covering up the blotched skin around her eyes and fading out the redness.

She opened the door quietly, stepping inside the house and carefully locking it behind her. But the attempt to silently pace up to her room didn’t go as planned. She caught a glimpse of Jacob out of the corner of her eye as she walked passed the archway to the living room.

“You’re back early. I thought Scott would be with you.” He said, happier than she’d ever seen him in the past two months. _Did he know she and Seth were done?_ Kate didn’t get a chance to say much before he noticed her state. “What’s wrong, Katie Cakes?”

She brought one hand up to her forehead, shutting her eyes as if bothered by the light in the room. “I have a horrible headache. Think it might be turning into a migraine.” She lied.

“You should take some medicine.” Jacob smiled. “I’ll make you some tea.” His voice still chipper.

Kate narrowed her eyes, curious about his sudden change in mood and his revived enthusiasm. “What are you so happy about?” Her question almost sounded like a complaint. 

“I was searching all over the place for the bible we got on our last trip to El Paso. Remember when we went to the retreat with the Kellers a few years ago? Your mom bought it at the flea market near the border. The one with the red leather binding and the rosary–”

“Yes, I know which one.” She snapped back, regretting asking.

Jacob sighed. “Well, I looked in your bookcase for it and when I didn’t find it I checked the stack of books you had on your desk.”

Kate’s eyes widened, her heart beating faster. She knew where this was going. She knew why her father was so happy. “Daddy I–”

He beamed. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He ran to the coffee table to pick up the folded piece of paper he’d found and handed it to her. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Kate said, looking down at the university emblem at the top of the acceptance letter. “I already missed the enrollment date.” She wasn’t going to cry, and she kept repeating that to herself. Not in front of her father. He’d want to know everything and she would have no other choice but to tell him. 

She wasn’t going to cry. She was done crying for Seth Gecko.

But no matter how many times she told herself that, the tears eventually found a way to break her until she could no longer hold it together. Shattering Kate Fuller like she was made of glass.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short compared to my last but I was so incredibly happy by how effortlessly it came to me once I started writing. I'm of the idea that if you've told everything the way you intended, there is no need to create filler sentences just for the purpose of beefing up a chapter. And so, I ended up with something shorter this time around. 
> 
> Just a heads up, this story will be getting wrapped up by year's end. Based on my planned outline, there should be one more chapter + epilogue left to write/post. Yes. That makes me a little sad but I really hope everyone has enjoyed the journey so far. Thank you so much for the kudos & the wonderful comments, your enthusiasm for this piece has been so touching & motivating. It really means a lot to me.

Kate’s sleep pattern varied from day to day, it was like an alarm went off at almost the exact same time in the middle of the night every time she fell asleep. And she’d lay awake, still, as if awoken from a nightmare. Her yearnings impossible to keep at bay when she wallowed alone in the silence and the darkness of her bedroom for hours on end until she managed to lose consciousness again. She could still feel him; his warm embrace, the way his hands wandered over her body like they were made for traveling every inch of her skin. So perfectly fit for her. 

The only achievement she’d managed to accomplish after days of isolation was not crying every time she thought about it all being over. Seth Gecko had left a mark on her, one that wasn’t easy to fade or wash away. Their time together could be counted in weeks but the feelings that had developed in that short amount of time were immeasurable.

The morning light casted a glow over the faded walnut carpet as she rolled over on her side. No sooner had she opened her eyes than she began thinking of him. Kate wondered how long it would be until he became a distant memory, a bad dream in which she’d gotten too wrapped up.

She had told her father everything that night. From beginning to end. 

It was no surprise that when Seth turned up the next morning looking for her he was greeted by the might of Jacob’s fist. Straight to the face, blood splattering everywhere as he retreated in pain. Kate had never seen her father so angry. She watched it all unfold from her second-story window. Hiding behind the curtains like a spy, her chest unable to contain the heaviness that had decided to take residence in her. Their voices muffled by the glass as they argued in the driveway.

Hair ruffled, a copious dark beard hiding part of his face, and a white t-shirt stained by his own blood.

“I deserved that.” Seth had said, wiping the blood away from his split lip. Pounding heatedly as it swelled. “But I need to see her.” He sounded so pained, like he really meant it. Like he was really sorry for everything. “I need to talk to her. To explain.” He moved backwards as Jacob approached him again.

“I don’t want to do this.” Seth continued. “I’m not going to fight with you, Padre.”

Kate would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about running down the stairs at that instant. She wanted so badly to listen, to hear him out and believe for a moment that they could get a second chance. If she were being honest, part of her was doubtful about throwing it all away. It was a constant back and forth battle with herself.

Jacob, ever the protective father, shut him down immediately. “Not a chance in hell I’m gonna let you see my little girl after what you did to her. You can forget about Kate. She won’t be here much longer anyway, better for the both of you that way.”

Seth looked stunned as he turned away from him, the door slamming shut, shaking the walls. As if sensing her eyes on him, he’d look up at the window, catching one last glimpse of Kate before she retired back to her own private refuge. 

Kate came back from her reverie, her vision focusing again. Her heart was pattering out of control, a usual occurrence whenever she thought about him.

* * *

Two weeks wasn’t nearly enough to make sense of it all. Chance after chance to come clean had gone to waste, all because Seth’s arrogance had him convinced that he had it all under control. It didn’t matter now how much he beat himself up for it.

“How did I manage to fuck this one up so badly?” He said out of the blue, his hands suspended as he held on to a stack of folders. 

The office had been quiet with the exception of the keyboard clicks coming from Richie’s desk. Seth threw the folders on top of the filing cabinet, one hand running through his thick hair. He’d asked himself the same question a million times already, not sure why he expected to get a different answer this time around. 

Richie was still typing away, dealing with payroll and inventory at the same time. His eyes flicked to his brother, freezing in place for a bit. “Stop dwelling on how you fucked it up and start thinking of how you’re going to fix it.” He leaned back in his chair. “You can start by shaving that fucking beard, you look like the guy who hangs in the alley by Home Depot. And get a haircut while you’re at it.”

Seth looked at him momentarily, a resigned sigh escaping his lips. “I tried. She doesn’t want to see me.” He reclined on the edge of the desk, hands in his pockets. “I think she blocked my number because every time I call her it just rings forever until it eventually goes to voicemail.” He laughed at himself. “I leave her a message every damn time.” 

Richie stood up from his chair, pushing away from his desk, an exasperated look on his face as he paced toward him. He was fed up with Seth’s brooding, knowing very well it was all a mess that he had created in the first place. “I told you this was going to come back and bite you in the ass, Seth. I fucking said it to you and I asked you to tell Kate the truth.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” He sprung to his feet. “I know that, Richard. So go ahead, go ahead with the I told you so’s. When you have something helpful to say, please let me know.”

“You’re an idiot.” Richie snapped back, temporarily removing his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Seth couldn’t disagree with him. “I know.”

“You know what pisses me off the most, Seth?” Richie wasn’t done. “That you fucked up everything, not just your relationship with her but mine too. Do you think she wants to talk to me after I kept your fucking secret from her? Or Freddie? You are lucky, he didn’t say a word to Rose about all this until that night.” He huffed. “At least she was able to save face.”

Seth was focusing on the wrong part of that whole lecture. “Rose has been talking to her?”

Richie let out a forced laugh. “Forget about it. She’s not passing along any message on your behalf. I’m pretty sure you royally fucking up means she’s done vouching for you.”

A deflated expression fell over his face, and a few seconds later his body jolted at the sound of a loud knock on the office door. They both looked at it simultaneously, inhaling deeply in an effort to regain composure. Richie raised a brow, tilting his head down so his eyes were peering from under his glasses. His brother knew this was his way of telling him to get it.

He swung the door open, shocked to see Scott solemnly standing in front of him. His mouth pressed in a line, eyes narrowed like he was stepping up to a fight. 

“Hey asshole.” His greeting was dry. Scott was in disbelief of his own actions. He never would’ve thought he’d be advocating for Seth Gecko of all people but there he was. A traitor to his own blood. He winced. 

Seth didn’t know what to think. His discombobulated thoughts involuntarily piecing together a grim picture. “Is Kate okay?” The sound of alarm in his voice garnering a strange look from Scott.

“She’s fine.” He rolled his eyes. “Physically speaking.”

Seth showed him inside, inviting him to sit but he refused, stating that his visit wouldn’t take long. Richie scrunched his eyebrows, also amazed with him being there. They were good friends, no doubt, but after everything that happened, their friendship seemed to have taken a toll as well. He understood, Scott needed to tend to Kate. In the hierarchy of alliances, she came first and foremost. 

“Hey man,” Richie approached him, fist bumping him. 

“Hey.” Scott smiled at him and then directed his words at Seth. “Before you even ask, yes, I’m here about Kate.” Seth felt every cell in his body vibrate at the mention of her name. “And I feel like a fucking asshole for doing this but I know how much she loves you even after all the shit that went down.”

That smile that appears on Seth’s face was the first Richie had seen in the past two week. He gestured for him to continue talking, he needed to know more about her. Anything.

“She’s leaving.” Scott said, draining the happiness from Seth’s face in a split second. “She decided to enroll at a community college in New York. She was able to get a deferment at the university until next fall, since she missed the deadline this year.” He looked down at the floor for a long minute, hands in his jacket, knowing that it wasn’t what Seth was expecting to hear. 

“She leaves Sunday night.” 

Seth was close to losing it. “This Sunday?”

He nodded. “My dad’s going out of town tomorrow morning, won’t be back until the following day to take her to the airport. And I have rehearsal with the band so i won’t be home either.”

Seth gave him a pat on the shoulder, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of seeing Kate again. He looked at Richie, smiling with a slight glimmer of hope, even though he knew it was something he needed to handle with the utmost delicacy. 

“Thank you. I promise—”

Scott stopped him right then. “Look man, I’m doing this for her. Whatever comes out of it, I can’t say if it’ll be good or bad. She might tell you to go fuck yourself and shut the door in your face.” He pondered the very likely scenario. “But I think that if she’s going away for a while, the least you two can do is reach some kind of resolve. Whatever that may be.”

Seth’s voice was reassuring, “I love her, Scott. I never meant for her to get hurt. You need to believe me.”

Scott nodded. “I know. I wouldn’t be here otherwise.” He made his way out soon after. “Also, one word of advice. Stop with the promises, unless you intend to follow through with them.”

* * *

Kate had finished packing a select amount of clothes. Two big suitcases lined by her bedroom door, some personal items still scattered all over the bathroom counter and the floor. She’d emptied out her drawers, cleared picture frames and trinkets from the dressers and pulled all her winter outfits from the closet. The things she was unable to take with her on the plane were placed in moving boxes. Scott and Jacob had planned to take them to her when they went to visit the following month.

She’d reached a point of needing a break, both physically and mentally. After changing into something more comfortable, she headed downstairs with plans to rest for the night. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and settled on the sofa to watch a bit of TV. Anything to distract her from the endless summer she’d finally began putting behind her.

The events that had transpired in the past weeks were slowly fading into the back of her mind, becoming a little less maddening each day. Even though the thorn lodged in her chest was still painfully bothersome. A reminder that it was a wound that would need extra time to heal. 

Kate stared at the screen, a loud grumble rising from her throat when she saw a young Faye Dunaway staring longingly into Warren Beatty’s eyes. The first time she’d watched the movie was with Seth during a late showing at the drive-in. She had really loved it too—at least the parts she remembered between breaks from making out. Now _Bonnie & Clyde_ was also ruined, along with everything else. She grimaced and changed the channel.

The sound of the doorbell made her jump. She set the bowl of cereal on the center table and put the TV on mute. One quick glance at the clock making her think twice before opening the door. It was too late for visitors and she knew Scott wouldn’t be home until the late hours of the night. She looked through the peephole, unable to make out anything with clarity through the dirt on the glass. 

Seth’s heart was pounding uncontrollably, his hands shaking as the door opened carefully. Their eyes met for a quick second, his, dark brown and pleading, hers, completely shocked to see him standing at her doorstep. He looked like he’d been taking good care of himself, in comparison to the last time she’d seen him. She would’ve never known his lip had been busted had she not seen it herself that day. 

“Fuck.” She muttered and quickly proceeded to shut it. As if closing it would make him disappear and somehow erase the fact that he had been there at all. 

One large hand came between it and the doorframe. “Kate, please.” He begged. The only thing missing was him dropping to his knees and crawling to her. “We need to talk.”

Her hesitation got the better of her, hands losing force and letting him push the door back open. She was a weakling when it came to Seth Gecko, no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise.

“I’m going to kill him.” Kate said, referring to Scott who undoubtedly had been the one to set up the whole thing. “That little traitor.”

Seth stood silently against the doorway, soft eyes fixed on her fair complexion, green eyes flicking toward him warily as if trying to avoid getting swept up by him. After a moment she looked annoyed, rolling her eyes in aggravation. 

“What do you want, Seth?” 

He wanted to tell her how much he missed hearing his name coming from her lips. How she looked disarmingly beautiful standing there in her little shorts and tank top. Remembering the pattern on them vividly from nights when he’d had the pleasure of taking them off. His body trembled, overtaken by the memories.

He knew he was in no position to ask anything of her. That even asking to be let in was an enormous and inconceivable request. But he did it anyway. “Can I come in?”

Kate’s stomach flipped, heart racing and voice slightly stuttering. “Uh.” She thought about it. She thought about the consequences. The regrets. Everything that could go wrong. How it could all turn out to be a big mistake. But reasoning was useless. Her hand moved without thinking, opening the door for him as he stepped inside the warm interior of the Fuller residence. 

“You can’t leave, Kate.” It wasn’t the right way to start the conversation. It sounded more like a command than a simple concerned gesture.

Her eyes widened in amusement, arms crossed over her chest as she retreated from his space. “Are you fucking kidding me? After everything you put me through. You want to dictate what I do with my life now?” Her face titled upward, eyes intense and lips sure of the words they were forming. “Fuck you, Seth.”

He smiled, looking away in shame. “You’re right. I don’t deserve to even be talking to you, Princess.”

She growled. “I told you not—”

“To call you that.” He finished the sentence for her. “I know. But guess what, Kate? I can’t fucking quit you that easily, okay?” His footsteps closed in on her, the hairs on her arms standing up as she shivered in response to his proximity. “I can’t just forget that the past months ever happened. I can’t pretend that I’m not in love with you.” He groaned. 

Kate shook her head, afraid that continuing the talk would make her do or say something stupid. “It’s too late for that Seth.” Taking two more steps back. “I’m not changing my mind this time.”

“No it’s not.” His voice low and gravelly. “It’s not too late, Kate. I don’t care how many miles away you are, it doesn’t change a damn thing. It doesn’t change the way I feel about you. It doesn’t change the way you feel about me.” He knew that last bit was egotistical but it didn’t seem to matter. 

The back of her legs were against the sofa’s armrest. Seth’s imposing figure so close to her she could smell the freshness of his clothes and the subtle scent of his cologne. Her breathing was quick and shallow. Heart sputtering as their eyes connected. 

She couldn’t move at the feel of his hands cradling her face. The touch of his fingertips satiating a void that had been longing to be filled. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you.”

“Seth…” She muttered, feeling his lips brushing up against hers. Why was she allowing this to happen? The weakness in her resolve caused her to inch closer to him. There was nothing more that she wanted than to have him pressed against her. To feel him once again.

He spoke, hot breath blanketing her lips. “I love you, Kate.”

Her mouth opened up for him as he enclosed them in a passionate kiss, wet and drawn out. Tongue meddling between her parted lips, running over her teeth, teasing the roof of her mouth. His touch sent a heated pulse to her center, making her nipples harden with arousal. Kate’s hands, small and unsteady clinging to the back of his neck, ass plopped on the armrest as his fingers intertwined with the long strands of her hair. She couldn’t believe how much she ached for him. It had only been a couple weeks but her body craved and relished in every last drop of his taste. 

Seth’s mouth trailed languidly along her neck, nipping at her soft skin, eliciting delicious sounds of pleasure from deep in her throat. His large form toppling her backwards into the cushioned seats of the sofa. He hoisted himself up with ease, hovering over her irresistibly warm body as he continued to kiss her. They went at it for a few minutes before she put a stop to it.

“We can’t.” She said. “We can’t do this.”

The words he dreaded hearing sounded so definite as she spoke them. He pulled away, unable to continue pushing the situation at her request. He stared at her silently, waiting for her to put him out of his misery and enjoying the last few moments of being able to have her that close. 

“We’re doing this all wrong, Seth.”

She was right and he hated that he couldn’t argue with her reasoning.  
“I’d like to stay. Hell, I hate myself for wanting to, for not being able to feel something other than love for you.” Her breathing relaxed, tender eyes holding his gaze. “But I can’t jeopardize my well being and my plans for you anymore.” Her hands slowly sliding off his back. “Everything’s changed now.”

He couldn’t help himself. He kissed her, and Kate reciprocated. “Then I’ll wait. I’ll give you what you want. Follow through with whatever plans you have. We’ll do things your way. Whatever you want Kate.” Mouths pressed together again. “But please give me a second chance to make this right.”

“You wanna know what I want?” Kate asked. Seth nodded eagerly.

“I want you to get rid of that nightmare of an ex-wife you have. I need you to take care of all that clusterfuck you’re involved in and then we can talk about second chances.” Her eyes flicked to his lips, trying to hold on to that moment for as long as possible. “I’m not doing this again. I’m not putting my heart on the line for you just so your past can come back to haunt us.”

He swallowed, knowing that getting things taken care of wasn’t as easy as it sounded but goddamn it was he going to do it for her. “I promise, Princess.” 

And he meant it.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER.

Seth’s heart was on fire as he made the final stretch across the Lincoln Tunnel. The college only a few miles away from the exit. The day was ominous, dark grey and chilly, the typical autumn weather in the East Coast. He hadn’t told Kate he was coming, deciding that a surprise visit was best for the way that things were left between them. Not to mention, he wanted to tell her everything in person.

His lawyer had called with news of Vanessa only a week earlier. She was still under house arrest for her restraining order violation. The divorce papers had been completely finalized and his name cleared of any wrongdoing when it came to his involvement with her. There was nothing that linked them anymore and no reason to ever speak to her again, and that was the way he intended to keep it.

Seth smiled to himself, his recently-purchased black sports car pulling into one of the visitor parking spots. He killed the engine, hand grabbing the flowers he’d bought for Kate off the passenger seat. He felt like an idiot, dressed up like he was going to a fancy reception, walking across campus amongst a sea of kids wearing backpacks and college sweaters. Some too lazy to even change out of their pajamas. 

Seth smiled thinking of Kate, what he was going to say to her, how they were going to finally be able to start fresh. No lies. No secrets. None of the bullshit he’d kept from her before. He looked around, searching for the dome on the library building. He’d spoken with Scott days prior and he’d laid her schedule out completely like a map to a hidden treasure. Standing near the library he spotted the 200 building.

He looked down at his watch, knowing her Sociology class would be ending soon.  
It was close to dinner time. Perfectly synced with his arrival. His eyes fixed on the hallway from which she would be emerging any minute. The seconds seemed sluggish, the anticipation agonizing. 

But from one moment to the next, he saw her. Surprisingly light brown hair—almost blonde—tied up in a ponytail. Soft, angelic face with just a hint of red to the cheeks. Her eyes, big and joyful as she smiled wide. Face scrunching up into a whole hearted laugh. Everything about the moment seemed to happen in slow motion. Her movements eloquent and perfect like a walking daydream. 

He should’ve been perfectly content with what he was seeing but instead there was a pang that struck his chest, filling him with irrational fear. Seth realized she was doing just fine. Kate wasn’t moping or sadly walking around campus like a ghost of herself, waiting for him to call her. She was living her life without a care in the world just like she intended. 

It wasn’t until after moments of admiring her that he caught sight of the person by her side. The college kid’s arm over Kate’s shoulder, a little too close for a newly-found friendship. Her face lighting up as she continued talking to him. Seth turned away, wanting so desperately to evaporate into nothingness. 

Jealousy and rage filling every bone in his body. But there was also a conflicting sense of complacency knowing that Kate was doing okay. That perhaps he hadn’t hurt her to the point of causing irreparable damage. She’d been able to move past their wreck and focus on what mattered to her. Priorities shifted. 

His heart felt like it was being gripped to the point of suffocation. His insecurities manifesting like a dark cloud above him. Self-doubt becoming a relentless bitch. Did he really deserve her? Was it right for him to just interrupt her daily life when she obviously didn’t miss having him around? What was he expecting? To show up like a knight in shining armor and sweep her off her feet? Kate didn’t need any of that and she sure as hell didn’t need saving.

Maybe it was for the best. Perhaps this was his chance at redemption after all his mistakes and wrongdoings. 

“Time to pay up.” He muttered, looking at her once again.

Kate was happy. She was following through with her plans in spite of him. Maybe now it was Seth Gecko’s chance to be selfless for the first time in his life. 

It was time to let her go.


	14. Chapter 14

Seth looked like hell. Dark circles and bags under his eyes reflected his restless nights. He was seated at the booth across from Freddie and Rose, Richie had gone to the counter to grab their order after the cashier had called their number. He was lost in the haze of his previous night’s dream, staring out the window of the diner as if in a trance. 

Kate had felt so real. Her small, soft hands caressing his face when he thought he’d come to, “I couldn’t leave you.” She’d said, smiling ever so sweetly the way that never failed to make his heart flutter. “I could never leave you.” He’d seen her tend to him, like looking through a thin veil of smoke before she disappeared. Her absence had jolted him awake but he’d remained still, unable to assimilate the cruel, fucked up joke his subconscious had played on him.

His eyes focused on the company again, their faces blankly looking back at him like they’d all been conspiring against him while his mind wandered off for minutes on end. Seth blinked a few times, twisting his mouth, somehow aggravated by their constant concern for him. He’d told them a million times that he was fine. He wasn’t some stupid kid who needed constant validation.

Rose dipped a chip in salsa, chewing away as she spoke. “If you still love her then why don’t you just tell her?” She grimaced, unable to understand his reasons for giving up on something he’d once fought so hard to save. “I still can’t believe you went all the way there and didn’t even talk to her.” 

“You didn’t tell her did you?” Seth asked, an alarmed tone to his voice.

She shook her head. “Nope. But I can’t promise I’ll keep that secret for too long. I honestly don’t know what you were thinking. That kid was probably just some classmate of hers.” She shrugged, continuing to much away.

Freddie grumbled, having heard that spiel more than once before. Richie had a timid smile on his face as he placed the food on the table and took a seat. He’d caught the tail end of the conversation but could easily piece it together. If there was one thing they were all in agreement on was that Seth was taking this martyr thing way too far. He clearly wasn’t over Kate no matter how much he pretended it was all for their own good.

“She’s doing great. I want her to enjoy her time away in college doing whatever the hell she wants,” Seth took a sip of his drink sounding unsure of himself.

“Or whoever the hell she wants.” Richie added, rolling his eyes at Seth’s attempts to act like he didn’t care. “You wanna let Kate explore other options? Be my guest, dumbass. Meanwhile, you’re here wallowing in sadness like a pathetic loser.”

Rose gave him a look of disapproval, raising an eyebrow as Richie carried on. “Whats-her-face from the tattoo shop is clearly making the moves on you and you don’t even bother giving her a second glance.”

“Sonya?” Seth said, scrunching his face like he wasn’t keen to the idea of hooking up with his tattoo artist. “I’m not ready for any of that right now.” He leaned back into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Not ready to get laid? Holy shit. That’s a fucking first.” He whistled. “That’s not like you, brother.”

Rose rolled her eyes, talking between gritted teeth. “Not helping, Richie.” 

Freddie smiled, watching Richie take a sip of his cold horchata. Playing devil’s advocate was just like him. “I’m just shooting the shit. Can’t blame me for wanting my brother to be happy.” He pointed at Seth, “You say you want her to move on but you’re still stuck in the same damn place she left you when she took off for New York. It doesn’t work that way, Seth.”

Rose nodded, agreeing to an extent. “That’s not a thing that’s happening, by the way. _Exploring other options_.” She spoke with caution. “I’ve talked to her plenty of times, and there’s never been a mention of anyone new.” She was waving her taco around like it was a prop. “Met her roommate last week at the Halloween party and some new friends. But nothing I would consider romantic between her and anyone. Plus, I know Kate. She wouldn’t lie about that.”

Seth’s insides were doing flips. His stomach clenching anxiously, a feeling of hopefulness raged inside him no matter how hard he tried to extinguish it. “But she’s happy.”

Rose cleared her throat, knowing that saying the truth would somehow hurt him. “Yeah. She’s in a good place.” Her words came out in beats. “But she does ask about you, you know? From time to time. Asks how you’re doing.” Her mouth pressed into a line before she added, “How everyone’s doing.”

“Has she mentioned getting back together—” Richie chimed in, receiving a shake of the head from her as a response almost instantly.

“There it is. That’s all I needed to know.” Seth said, taking a bite of his taco, chewing impatiently, irrationally angered by the fact that Kate didn’t care enough to even toy with the idea.

“I don’t know man,” Freddie finally put in his two cents, “It just sounds like you made this decision without even asking her if that’s what she wanted too. You got shit taken care of with Vanessa like Kate asked but for some reason you’re still choosing to punish yourself. Even though she’s clearly willing to forgive you.” He shrugged. “And that face of yours says you’re ready to murder someone and all because Kate’s doing exactly what you say you want her to do.”

Richie tapped the table to get his attention. “He’s right. Just talk to her when she comes home for Thanksgiving and make up or some shit. I want this,” he waved his hand in front of Seth, “To stop. I need the old Seth back.” 

The air got still around them before he pressed him further, “It’s clearly what you want, no other reason to turn down perfectly fine puss–” He glanced at Rose, opting for different wording. “Perfectly fine girls, otherwise.” 

“Not gonna be that easy.” Rose said before Seth even had a chance to think about it. “As far as I know, she’s not coming home for Thanksgiving. Scott and Jacob already made plans to go to her. That’s what she told me last time I spoke to her.”

Seth hummed, “Maybe I’m not the only one who wants to keep things the way they are.”

* * *

Chaotic. It was the only way Seth could describe what his mind felt like whenever he strung thoughts of Kate together. The girl was out there having a grand time, without any knowledge of how much she’d fucked up his life. It wasn’t fair to think of it that way, to borderline blame her for something he’d done to them. But it made him feel better somehow. He wasn’t sure how he’d allowed himself to get lured deep into the cesspool of darkness that accompanied his anger but he did know he was far from reaching the stage of acceptance at that point.

He’d turned down an invitation from Sonya to a pre-Thanksgiving dinner party in the nearby town of Paint Rock just a couple nights before. He knew there was only one way that night would be ending and he still felt too guilty to fuck anyone whose name wasn’t Kate Fuller. He’d been damn close to giving in to the temptation and he knew that sooner or later, he’d give up trying to deprive himself of life’s simple pleasures. 

His hand did pretty well all on its own, it’s not like it was anything new, and paired with a video here and there got the job done—his viewing history revealing he clearly had a type. He’d felt ashamed of his actions the first few times, but it quickly became a habit. It was both an escape and a way to placate his yearnings for her. If only for a few minutes.

He and Richie had spent Thanksgiving with Eddie, most of the talk had revolved around El Rey with very limited prodding into their personal lives. Richie had never been one to take relationships too seriously, but there was always someone exciting to talk about to keep Uncle Eddie entertained for hours. 

He’d gotten word of everything that happened with Kate after a not-so-pleasant call from Pastor Fuller, so he had the decency not to ask for clarification or details. Not that Seth would’ve been much help, he’d never been the type to discuss his personal affairs with anyone. Part of the reason that had gotten him in trouble in the first place.

It was now the end of the week, the first snow of the year had arrived just the night prior when everyone was enjoying their feasts. The group was back at The Rattler, downing pints of beer and catching up as usual. Rose was still out of town, visiting family in Austin, so it was just the boys for the weekend.

“You hit that already or what?” Richie asked, having already drank enough to make his head buzz and his lips loose. His eyes were trained on the brunette sitting across the room from them.

Sonya waved in their direction, still talking to the people she was with but obviously having every intention to wander to their side as soon as she got a chance.

Seth rolled his eyes. “Nope.” His lips touched the cold rim of his glass, the subtle hints of tangerine hitting his nose before he gulped half of it down. “Why are you so invested in me fucking someone, anyway?”

Freddie laughed, almost choking on his beer as he swallowed.

“Because that’s how I’ll know if you’re serious about this whole Kate thing being over.” He replied. “Nothing’s more telling than your sudden vow of celibacy. But I gotta say, it’s hell of impressive. That girl’s been sending all kinds of signals ever since she found out you were single again.” 

Seth glance at Sonya once, her eyes flicking to him constantly until they finally connected with his. She smiled, triggering his self-deprecation almost immediately. He could’ve said anything to Richie, insulted his intelligence, defended himself and his choices, but instead he just drank from his glass trying to drown it out with gulps of alcohol. He knew that in a weird, screwed up way, everything his brother had said and what he had gathered in his study of him was right.

Richie knew when to give him a break. He moved on from the subject, turning his attention to Freddie.

The older Gecko listened to them talk, paying attention to half the words that came out of their mouths. Coming to terms with the fact that perhaps it was time to stop pining over a girl who was a thousand miles away from reach wasn’t easy. But how would he know he was ready to move on if he didn’t try?

He interrupted their talk. “You know what?” Seth smiled, ready to make his thoughts public knowledge like he’d just had an epiphany. But in a split second his concentration was sent spinning by what he saw outside the window next to their booth. 

His heart whirred out of control and his brown eyes went wild, trying to focus on the girl as she walked past the bar with her face down and a hurried pace. Long locks of dirty blonde hair flowing beneath a knitted beanie, her normally fair complexion rosy from the biting cold. The partial view of her profile evaporated the rest of his thoughts before reaching his tongue. It all happened quickly but he was certain it was her, there was no mistaking that face.

“What?” Richie asked, elbowing Freddie as they both watched Seth get up from his seat.

“Kate.” He muttered. 

“What?” Freddie echoed concerned, trying to catch a glimpse of her outside but she was long gone by then.

“I saw Kate out there.” He said, quickly stepping out from the booth.

Richie shook his head, “I think you had way too many drinks—”

Seth continued on his way, bumping into Sonya who was making her way to them. Their shoulders brushing as he headed toward the exit. He uttered a weak _sorry_ and rudely made his way around her without stopping to say hello, leaving her dumfounded. 

Richie got up, intent on following him but Freddie caught a hold of his arm. “I think it’s best if you let him do this on his own. He’ll come right back as soon as he realizes he’s wrong.”

With a nod of the head, he sat back down, apologizing to Sonya for his brother’s strange behavior and inviting her to sit with them until he came back.

* * *

Seth’s black boots sunk into the thick layer of snow that covered the ground as he ran down the sidewalk. A blanket of flurries falling over him like tiny specks of cotton. He must have looked like a total idiot shouting Kate’s name down the empty street, like he was chasing a ghost through a corridor of an abandoned building. But it all seemed to be worth it once he reached the intersection and turned the corner.

He stopped dead on his tracks.

Kate was standing there, looking back at him, hands in the pockets of her coat, cozily dressed from head to toe. Her breath swirled in thick clouds in front of her face. The coffee shop sign above her head swinging back and forth in the light wind. She looked a bit different; longer hair, lighter tone, not the pin straight dark locks he was used to but she looked amazing.

Seth smiled, an overwhelming heat spreading across his body. “It is you.” The rapture of emotions blossoming within him making him dizzy. “I thought you weren’t coming home this week.” For a second he was afraid that he was dreaming again. That he’d wake up to realize she was just a product of his imagination.

Her eyebrows furrowed, flushed lips trembling from the cold and the sudden rush of mixed feelings coursing through her. Seth could tell she was trying to formulate a sentence, stuttering as she struggled to put words together.

“I was at The Rattler.” He explained like he was certain she was wondering that exact thing. His feet moved over the snow covered ground and he wiped away the tiny droplets of melted flakes off his nose with one hand. “I saw you walk by. You look good.” He blurted out, unable to stop himself. 

Kate took a deep breath, collecting herself and her thoughts. “You saw me walk by and thought it would be a good idea to just run out and yell my name down the street like a lunatic?” She sneered. “After all this time, that’s how you chose to talk to me again? This isn’t a fucking Hollywood movie, Seth.”

Doleful eyes stared back at her, his feet continuing to shuffle in her directions until the distance between them was only at arms length. “Kate.”

“After all this time of _nothing_.” There was anger in her voice, threaded with bitter sadness. Her teeth chattered, body trembling as her short, shallow breaths materialized in front of her. “You wait months, with no calls, no texts, and the only reason you think to even talk to me is because you _saw me walk by_?” She licked her lips, her green eyes glistening. “Why, Seth? Why bother talking to me now after you’ve made it perfectly clear that you never meant a fucking word you said.”

“What?” His brow crinkled. “Kate I tried–”

“You tried?” She mocked him, cutting him off. “Rose told me that you got things with your ex-wife squared away. Congrats, by the way. Funny enough, you never told me a thing. Only one reason for that, right?”

His eyes widened, invading her space as his hand reached for her. “I did come to see you.”

Kate was so afraid to get twisted up in him again. His words had come as a surprised but she was wary of his intentions. “I’m not doing this with you.” She warned, pulling away. “You can’t come up to me out of nowhere and tell me this like it’s nothing.” A single tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

“You are too fucking old to be playing games, Seth Gecko. And I’m too fucking smart to fall for them.” She said seething. “And it’s too fucking cold to be having this conversation in the middle of the fucking street!”

Seth had heard Kate curse before but never in the same breath that many times. It was both amusing and frightening.

“Then let’s get out of the street.” He leaned into her, begging her to take his hand. “Come on, sweetheart. Give me just a few minutes of your time.”

She scoffed, “You have some balls asking me to come with you after what you’ve done.”

“Is that a yes?” He whispered.

Kate closed her eyes, trying to convince herself that she didn’t want any of it. That Seth didn’t deserve even one second of her time. “I have things to do, okay? And seeing you was not even close to being on that list.”

Seth looked away and nodded, understanding her reasoning.

“But the truth is, I did want to talk to you.” She admitted. “I waited for you to come and tell me everything. And I do think you owe an explanation.”

He didn’t want to smile but it came to him naturally upon hearing her. Seth took her hand and to his surprise, her fingers wrapped around it like they’d done so many times before. They walked to his parked car just around the corner in front of the bar. But he didn’t like the prying eyes from those inside, even if they were people they knew. 

Seth watched Freddie and Richie’s expressions from behind the glass as he helped Kate into the passenger seat and they drove away from the main square. Kate was quiet the whole way, her heart pounding in her chest and her core fluttering nervously, realizing she’d gotten caught up in a situation that just a few hours earlier had been inconceivable.

He pulled into the empty parking spaces along the river bank. The water now just a solid sheet of ice.

“I came to see you at the end of September. Just a week after I got the all-clear from my lawyer.”

Listening to him talk was only making her uncertainty worse. She twisted the ring around her finger, eyes avoiding him for the time being.

“And I saw you.” He smiled, looking over at her, waiting to get a glance from her in return. 

He contemplated her, wondering how she was even more beautiful than he remembered. After a few seconds she turned to him. 

“What?” She whispered.

Seth didn’t hold back. “You’re so beautiful.”

Kate blew off his compliment, thinking back to what she could’ve been doing around the time he’d come to see her but unable to pinpoint anything in particular. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t Rose?”

“Because I told her not to.” He said. “Because when I saw you, you looked happy.” Seth paused. "God Kate, you looked so fucking happy.” He was finding it hard to speak. “I couldn’t take that from you. I couldn’t just barge into your life and expect you to have a place for me.”

They both looked out at the landscape in front of them. The frozen water, desolate of life on the surface. Snow falling steadily and covering the windshield little by little. He had the heater running but it wasn’t helping to clear the foggy windows.

“And then I saw you with _him_ and I realized that maybe I was being too selfish, too fucking self-centered walking into your life like I owned it. Asking you to give me a second chance after I had fucked up what we had.”

Kate looked baffled then. “You saw me with _him_? Who?”

Seth grimaced. “That college kid. Black curly mop top.” He shook his head. “That’s not the point. The point is that you were doing what you wanted and you were happy. You didn’t need me, Kate.”

“Oh my God.” She muttered. “You’re such a fucking idiot, Seth.” A suppressed laugh filled the silence. “You’re such an idiot.” Kate bent over on the seat, putting a hand over her mouth. “Rafael.” Her voice was mellow. “You saw me with Rafa.” 

The kid had a name and she had a nickname for him. The way she said it, so soft and caring, made him want to punch a wall. 

“He helped me a lot in class and around campus. Native American History’s not really my strong suit. But you thought… you thought he was…”

Seth could picture that moment perfectly in his mind, the kid’s arm around her like he was claiming his territory. But he really felt stupid for thinking of it as a romantic gesture. “I just wanted you to be happy, Kate. Even if it wasn’t with me.”

She burst into tears, catching him off guard. After all, one minute ago she’d been laughing. Her body twisted as she brought her knees up on the seat. “Tell me what I should be feeling right now, Seth. Because I am so fucking pissed that you took it upon yourself to act like a goddamn martyr when you didn’t even know what I wanted.” She wiped away the tears and raked her hair with her fingers, slipping off her beanie in the process. “You just assumed I was okay with never hearing from you again. You thought you were doing me a favor by cutting me out of your life.” She huffed loudly. “You’re an asshole.”

He nodded. “I am an asshole. And I’m an idiot. And I’m everything else you might be thinking but…” He breathed, his heart beating fast like a roaring engine. “I’m just a fucked up, insecure, piece of shit sometimes, you know?” He leaned into her then, the compartment between them making it difficult for him to get any closer. 

“I’ve done some very messed up things in my life, I’ll be the first to admit that. But you,” Seth smiled, “You are not one of them, Kate.” His hand brushed the side of her face, cold cheek comforted by his heat. “You’re the only thing I got right.”

After a moment, Kate pushed herself up from her seat, her small frame positioning herself comfortably to reach his lips. The bottled up feelings that they’d both been holding back rushed in like vicious waves, drowning the uncertainties they’d once had. 

His lips completely enveloped hers in an effervescent kiss, hands desperately running through her hair as he pulled her onto him. Kate didn’t need any coaxing to hop on his lap, legs spreading over him, ass pressed against the steering wheel. His hand reached between his seat and the door, pulling on a lever to slide the seat back and make more room. 

Kate sighed. Small hands clasping to his shoulders as his tongue invaded her opened mouth. 

“I missed you so much, Princess.” He said, and he was determined to show her just how much if she needed proof. 

His body was on fire, feeling the weight of her on him, the familiar scent of her intoxicating perfume lingering in his nose as her lips brushed against his mouth. They warmed up with every kiss, the more he sucked and nibbled on them. Kate’s beating heart echoed against his chest as his hands encompassed her lower back. She allowed his lips to travel along her neck and down to her collarbone as one hand pulled at her scarf. Her body was screaming with need, the desperate pulsations in her core feeding the uncontrolled blaze. 

But one minute to the next Kate remembered why she’d been in town in the first place and she pushed him away abruptly, half breaking his heart when she put a stop to what they were doing. 

“I have to go.” She was out of breath as she climbed off of him and returned to the passenger seat. “I wasn’t supposed to be here this week.” She adjusted her scarf, wiping away the stains of mascara from under her eyes and giving him an explanation of her own. “But my dad got sick and he and Scott were unable to make the trip to New York, so I came instead.”

Seth was about to thank god for it but then realized how shitty it would’ve sounded so he stayed quiet and let her continue.

“Just came to pick up his prescription at the pharmacy.” She laughed. “He’s probably wondering what’s taking so long.”

He turned to her in his seat, brown eyes sweeping over her delicate features. Seth took a hold of her hand, being met with no resistance. Her green eyes locked with his, still burning with need. “Can I see you tonight then?”

Kate looked at him for a long minute, her lips slowly curving into a smile before she nodded with more enthusiasm.

* * *

Seth Gecko was nervous. He laughed and shook his head as he looked at himself in the mirror, quickly fixing his hair as the doorbell rang downstairs. He’d offered to pick Kate up but given how things had gone down between him and Jacob the last time they’d spoken, she thought it better to come to him this time.

He ran down the steps, taking a deep breath as he opened the door. Kate tucked her hair behind her ear, rosy cheeks plumping as she pressed her lips together into a sheepish smirk. 

“Come in, it’s freezing.” He said, taking the liberty to put his hand on her back as he ushered her inside. 

The smell of cedar wood that permeated the small entrance hall reminded her of the last time she’d been there. Had it really been that long? She looked all around, the place warm and inviting, a golden glow bathing the interior as the faint sound of music gave the atmosphere a soothing feel. Her feet moved over the tiled floor, to her left the spiraled staircase and to her right the large seating area with a cozy fire raging in the fireplace. It was considerably warmer inside but it could’ve also just been her body’s reaction to being bombarded by the countless memories that place was able to conjure.

“I can take your coat.” Seth said, his voice low and almost timid as he stepped behind her.

Kate smiled, strawberry red lips parting into a grin. She put her purse down on the coffee table, and let him help her out of the long winter coat she’d been wearing. Underneath, a pair of fitted jeans and a long sleeve shirt that clung to her in all the right places.

“Thank you.” She finally spoke, eliciting a feeling of relief on his part, noticing that her tone was sweet and not in the least cold. “Where’s Richie tonight?”

Seth hung the coat on the rack, pacing back to her as he answered her question. “With Eddie planning some events we’re thinking of bringing to El Rey next month. Including some more performance by Scott if he’s up for it.”

Kate smiled, running her fingers over the back of the sofa. “Yeah, he told me you guys kept in touch.” Then she laughed. “I think he was worried I was going to forbid him from talking to you or something because he looked scared shitless when he admitted it to me.”

Seth chuckled, fingers running over his beard, high anxiety making him fidgety. Clearing his throat he pointed toward the dining room, “Have you eaten yet?”

“I had a cup of soup I made for my dad earlier.” There was a cute furrowing of her eyebrows, and she looked at him with slight suspicion. “Why?”

He shifted from one foot to the other before finally straightening up, a move that made him feel more in control even though his insides were in turmoil. “Kate. I didn’t just ask you to come tonight because of what we did in the car or because we left some things unsaid.”

She shivered, heart pounding hard and fast. “Hm. Okay.”

“I want to try this again.” He watched her lips part. “And before you say anything, let me say this.” His feet moved confidently in her direction, the space between them disappearing. “I love you, Kate. I never stopped loving you and I know I never will.” His mouth ghosted over her lips as he continued talking. 

“And I’m so sorry for hurting you the way I did. I know there is nothing I can do or say that will ever take that away but I promise I will never lie to you again. All I want is for you to give me another chance to prove just how much I mean it.” 

Kate’s eyes welled up with tears. Glistening in the warm light of the living room. The crackling fire and the music taking over the silence for a moment. “You realize that you’re asking me to risk my heart for you again—” She said.

“I also realize that asking you to trust me is crazy. But that’s the thing, Kate. You’re the only woman who’s ever had me teetering on the edge of madness and reason and I can’t fucking quit you no matter how hard I try.” His hand caressed the side of her face. “It’s like you’re a part of me. So I just need to know…” He delivered the same line he’d said months ago, except this time the tone was different. More heartfelt. “Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?”

Kate looked up at him, green eyes still glistening with tears. It took her a few moments, his heart sputtering as the seconds melted away. But the smile on her face calmed his fears and the words that left her lips were the only redemption he’d been seeking. 

“I forgive you.” Kate said, pushing herself up on her toes. Her mouth pressed into his fervently as she let him consume her with his kisses. 

The walk to his bedroom felt like a sequence in a dream, a dejavu of sorts. Her body cradled in his strong arms as he placed intermitted kisses on her lips and stumbled through the darkened hallway. Kate chuckled as he fumbled with the doorknob and then kicked the door open. 

“I love you, Princess.” He said, setting her on the bed before climbing on top of her. His imposing body hovering over her smaller frame as he slowly brought his growing erection to her core. 

They were both clothed but their bodies found some much needed relief in the friction caused by their connection. She moaned, a pounding force growing between her legs as his mouth crashed into the tenderness of her neck. The aching feeling of need overtaking her as she bucked her hips into him, desperate to feel more. 

Seth brought both of her hands above her head. Her shirt sliding up her stomach and over her bellybutton as a result. He loved the way her breasts molded closer together, small mounds decadently rising for him as she arched her back. He bit down on them with careful force over her clothes making Kate whimper in response. 

“I love you, Seth.” She muttered, sleepy green eyes intently looking into his. 

He smiled, nipping her flushed lips. One hand slid over hips, fingers electrifying her skin as they skid over her exposed stomach. He had a grip on her lower lip, pulling gently as he found his way underneath her bra. Kate was moaning into him, his fingers rolling her nipple, sending shocks through her body and making her temperature rise.

“Tell me to stop.” Seth said. “Baby, tell me to stop if you don’t want this.”

Kate whimpered, her legs tightening around him, surrendering to him completely. “Don’t stop, Seth.” She said.

He gritted his teeth and hissed, licking her neck as he lifted her shirt and got her out of it. He kissed her chest, fingers undoing the button of her jeans first and then doing the same with his. Kate’s hands—now free—pulled on the hem of his shirt, peeling it from his body. Her mouth placed kisses over the etched muscles of his chest, hands running rampant over his sturdy back as his hips bucked into her.

“Feel how wet I am for you.” She muttered, taking his hand and placing it at the opening of her unzipped jeans. 

Seth tugged down at the band of her pants, sliding them down her legs fairly quickly with her help. A thin strip of cotton separating him from her moistened folds as he put pressure over her slit.

“Fuck, baby.” He moaned.

The straps of her bra slipped over her shoulders, and she helped him unclip it as he pulled it off. Seth bit down on one nipple, his fingers busy with her folds as they dipped beneath her underwear. 

Kate’s heart was pounding, her center aching as his touch consumed her. Seth’s fingers circled over her clit, teeth grazing each hardened nipple until she was writhing. She was dripping for him, slippery flesh enveloping his fingers as he pleasured her. 

He took off her underwear, his mouth drawn to her center like a magnet. Kate’s body rose from the bed, back arching as his tongue made contact with her wet pussy. The noises leaving her mouth were like a hymn to his ears. He licked her skin, flattened tongue savoring her juices as it slipped in and out of her tight little opening. 

“Fuck…” her words were cut short as the influx of sensations rushed over her. 

Seth’s cock was throbbing with need, impossibly hard and begging for the enclosure of her warm, tight walls. After a few minutes he reemerged, mouth trailing over her stomach and making its way to her chin until it touched her lips again. 

He could feel Kate’s hands trying to free him of his remaining pieces of clothing, smiling against her mouth he assisted her efforts. His silky length finally coming in contact with her wet center, teasingly sliding over it without penetrating her. 

She let out a heaving breath, “How much longer do I have to wait?” 

Seth snickered, kissing her one more time before pushing himself off the bed. He returned soon after, hands sliding up her legs, opening her up as he settled between them. The tip of his cock rubbing her slit, eliciting a whimper as he slipped inside her. He filled her up slowly, widening her opening little by little. Kate’s hands clung to his shoulders, gliding down his sculpted arms and gripping him as he pushed all of him inside her. 

The rhythm of his hips gradually gained speed, the sound of their bodies making contact filling the air around them. His hands caressed her face, brushing her hair as he went in for a long, drawn out kiss. Her heat tightening around him making him feel whole. Complete. 

One leg came up to rest on his shoulder, her eyes fluttering as he bucked his hips into her. His large hand palming her breast, grasping her mound and squeezing as he slipped in and out of her. Her wet entrance began dripping with initial release as he slammed into her most sensitive spot.

“Right there.” Kate huffed, body heat rising as he continued pounding into her. After a short moment she whimpered loudly, her walls tensing around him and her body shaking right before he put her over the edge. Seth watched the elated look on her face, the way she reveled in her orgasm and the way her cheeks lightly flushed. 

No sooner had she caught her breath, than she started climbing on top of him. Her small body positioned over him as she lowered herself onto his cock. His girth opening her up as her hips began an undulated movement over him. Seth gripped her waist, entranced by the bounce of her perky round breasts and the way her lips puckered up and parted when he filled her up. Hair falling over her shoulders like a golden cascade.

His breathing was ragged, heart pattering as his body heat increased dramatically with every movement of her hips. Seth knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, not when he’d deprived himself of sex for that long. 

After a few minutes of her riding his cock that hard, he caved. “Yes. Just like that.” He said breathless, watching her body snake on top of him. He groaned, body going rigid as release spurted out of him with every blissful stroke. 

He laid still for a moment, her body draped over him as he held her close and kissed the top of her head. Kate sighed happily, fingers lightly running over his skin, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat against her ear. 

“Are you hungry?” He asked sweetly.

She pressed her chin to his chest and grinned. “Starving.”

* * *

Seth had dinner prepared since before she arrived. His plan had been to have a serious talk about his intentions of getting back together but he never imagined the pleasant turn the night would take. It had been a welcomed deviation from what he had in mind, to say the least. 

He pulled the chair out for her, helping her get seated before bringing plates of finely cut steak with a side of vegetables and mashed potatoes to the table. 

Kate gaped at the food. “This looks and smells amazing. Thank you.”

Seth had gone back to grab a bottle of wine from the rack, winking at her as he opened it and poured them each a glass. “I told you I didn’t invite you over just to finish what we had started.”

“So your intentions were to charm my pants off with delicious steak and wine?” She took a sip as soon as he set it on the table, savoring the semisweet taste.

He slipped into his seat and took a hold of his fork and knife, preparing to dig in. “When you put it that way it sounds sleazy as hell.” 

She laughed, dipping her piece of steak in mashed potatoes before taking a bite. “Mmm. It’s so good, can’t say it wouldn’t have worked.” She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until then.

They ate quietly for a few moments. Seth taking a big sip of wine before clearing his throat. Her eyes flicked to him, fully attentive. “I want this to work. We’ll make it work.” He said. “I’ll move to New York if I have to.”

Kate shook her head. “I would never ask you to do that for me, Seth.”

“I know.” He moved his fork over his food, not really picking anything up. “I just want you to know that I would if distance were to ever be an issue between us.”

She smiled. “There’s always other options. Like me going to school closer to home, Austin’s not too far of a drive.”

“Not if you’re only doing it for me it’s not.”

Kate looked down at her plate, silent for a moment. She bit her lip before saying anything. “I only applied to out of state schools because I had a need to run away after my mom passed. I thought of it as an escape from all of it, from my dad, from the memories that she’d left behind. And I told myself it was a dream to finally make a life for myself away from here. I never really thought I had a reason to stay in Bethel.”

Seth focused solely on her and what she was saying.

“Weirdly enough, this past summer at El Rey helped me grow out of that phase. You became my reason for staying, Seth.” She stopped for a second. “And then when it all went to shit, I found myself in need to run away once again.”

“Fuck.” He muttered. “Kate…”

“It was my choice, remember?” She sighed. “And I do intend to finish my first year of college. Whatever happens after that, will also be my choice.” A smile spread across her face. “I just wanted you to know that.”

Seth nodded, smiling back at her.

After finishing up dinner, they moved to the living room, snuggling up in front of the fireplace as they talked for what seemed like endless minutes about one topic and another. It was getting late, and Seth had a feeling their time together was coming to an end. 

“What would you say if I asked you to stay with me tonight?” He decided he might as well try even if the answer was no.

“I would say, I could be persuaded.” She replied, much to his surprise.

Seth licked his lips, lifting her chin up with his fingers. “I think I can do that.”

“Oh, yeah?” Kate teased, challenging him to try.

“Yeah.” He replied, making her squirm as he playfully tickled her before pinning her underneath him and devouring her with kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrestled with this chapter. In many ways because I didn’t know if I was making the right decision by allowing so much time to pass, breaking them up for months seemed a bit crazy and I honestly was afraid it wouldn’t make sense. However, I always had a vision of the snow scene being the reunion scene for them and it was actually one of the first things I was sure of and what inspired me to write the story in the first place. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I can't seem to bring this story to an end yet so there will be ONE more chapter, THEN an epilogue that will hopefully bring this thing full circle. Thank you for the comments, the support, and the kind words of encouragement! You guys are the best!


	15. Chapter 15

Seth reclined back on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. His attention fixed on her—head slightly tilted, mouth parted, his eyes shamelessly undressing her as he studied her movements.

“I’d get done faster if you would just help me." Kate said, smiling and shaking her head while she placed strands of tinsel on the branches of the 8-foot noble fir. Her toes balancing on a chair as she stretched to reach the top of the tree.

A weak laugh left his lips, eyes rolling playfully. “I did help.” He adjusted himself on his seat, getting a little more comfortable. “I went with you to the pinery to pick it out. I strapped it to the top of my car. Carried it inside the house. I even helped put some ornaments on it when we first bought it. Don’t you remember?” 

She scrunched her face, tongue sticking out fast before she threw a bunch of tinsel at him. His distance too far for it to even come close to reaching him. “It needed more sparkle. There’s nothing wrong with making it perfect.”

“Considering it’s been fine for a whole week without it, I think maybe you’re taking this Christmas thing a little too far.”

Kate raised one eyebrow. “Too far? It’s Christmas Eve!” She laughed. “God. You are a grinch.”

Seth hadn’t wanted a tree. 

He didn’t really see the point in having one for just him and Richie. They’d toyed with the idea of a possible Christmas party because they weren’t total atheists but taking the time to decorate a tree weeks before the actual holiday—like so many people did—wasn’t a priority for either of them. In their home, the holidays had always been their mother’s favorite but once she passed away, it was like the traditions also died with her.

Kate, however, was not the type of person to let the month of December go without Christmas songs, extravagant decorations and over the top cheer. But Seth never would’ve guessed it when he first met her that summer. Christmas time for her began the day after Thanksgiving, and while the year prior she’d been in no mood to celebrate, this year was far different.

When she first got to town for winter break and walked into the Gecko residence, her reaction had been the equivalent of her stepping into an active crime scene. Because not having the spirit of Christmas present in your home was considered a serious offense, as far as she was concerned. Next thing Seth knew, they were on the highway, driving to the nearest pinery, and perusing endless rows of every Christmas tree known to man until Kate found the _perfect one._

He smiled, thinking back to it. The girl was something else.

“Why don’t you leave that tree alone for a minute and come sit with me. I got your favorite wine chilling in the fridge.” His honey swirled words were spoken softly.

She gave him the side eye, reading his intentions perfectly. “You’re not trying to get drunk before dinner with my dad tonight, are you?”

Seth closed his eyes for a second before replying. “As tempting as that sounds, I don’t think the Padre would appreciate it very much. Besides, I got a lot of making up to do. I just hope I can make it to dessert without getting punched in the face.”

It was the first time he’d be sitting down to have an actual conversation with Jacob Fuller—his chance to finally man up and speak clearly about his intentions with Kate. Their relationship had always been frowned upon by the Fuller patriarch and if Seth was being honest with himself, he’d never had the balls to confront the issues head on even though he’d had the chance. While it was true that Jacob wasn’t his biggest fan, it was also true that Seth had never given him a reason to change his mind.

Kate rolled her eyes. “It’ll be fine. Dad’s not one to hold grudges. I mean, look at what happened with my mom. If he’s able to look past a cheating wife then he’s able to look past anything.”

“And you?” Seth said looking at her with soft, caring eyes. “Are you still holding a grudge?”

She took a deep breath. No one had bothered to ask her how she felt about her mother nowadays. Kate figured Scott and her dad had gotten used to the idea that she would just get over it some day. That she’d wake up one morning without rancor, having forgotten her betrayal, her dad’s initial hurt, and her God’s irrational choice to take her so suddenly. 

Remembering it produced a flicker of melancholia but there was no anger left in her. Not toward her mother, not toward her faith, or herself.

Kate looked at Seth and smiled. “No.” She finished placing the last pieces of tinsel on the naked branches and then climbed down from the chair. “I’ll never know why she did what she did but if my dad can forgive her, then why should I spend the rest of my life being angry at someone who no longer exists?”

She took a seat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. His hand wrapped around her upper arm, fingers squeezing down gently. “You know what the worst part about that was?”

“Tell me.” He said, placing his fingers of his free hand over her cheek and tilting her face toward him.

“Jennifer Fuller was a damn good mother. I have absolutely no complaints about the way she raised me and Scott.” She sighed. “I think that’s what drove me the most mad. She was a good mother but a shitty wife. How the fuck is that possible?”

Seth kissed the top of her head. “She loved you and she loved your brother.” He whispered. “That’s how. And I think that’s the one thing you need to hold on to, sweetheart.”

She smiled. “How do you always say exactly what I need to hear?”

“Just part of my irresistible charm.” He grinned, rubbing her arm in a comforting way.

Kate laughed. “Smart ass.”

* * *

It was the biggest Christmas dinner the Fullers were hosting in years. Both the Geckos and Eddie were attending, and Kate had also invited Rose and Freddie. They both had agreed to drive to Austin to visit her family early the next morning, but as far as Christmas Eve plans went, they were free for the evening.

Rose had a glass of cold sparkling wine in one hand as she followed Kate into the kitchen, dancing along to the music that played in the living room. The peachy flavor was sweet and satisfying as it hit her tongue. 

“I’m so happy you and Seth are back to your sweet, lovey dovey selves.” She smiled, sipping her drink. “I knew you’d find your way back to each other.” 

She busied herself looking at the portrait hanging on the wall, family memories from a happier time. Kate was dressed in her Sunday best—no doubt the photo had been taken after one of their weekly services.

“I’m happy too.” Kate smiled, drinking from her wine glass as she checked on the ham in the oven. “I can’t believe so much has happened in six months, it’s insane.” 

She looked to the side, glancing past the kitchen archway. Freddie was chatting it up with her dad like they’d known each other their whole lives. “He better not butter him up too much, there’ll be nothing left for Seth when he gets here.” She giggled before adding, “I bet your parents love him.”

Rose simpered. “They do. You know how Freddie is, he’s got a gift when it comes to befriending just about anyone.” A sigh left her lips. “It’s one of the things I love about him so much.” She sipped as she visually assessed him. “And the fact that he has such a cute ass doesn't hurt.”

Kate coughed, her wine going down the wrong pipe. 

The doorbell rang. Her heart pattering out of control, imagining Seth on the other side. Jacob answered, a loud cheery greeting making it known that it wasn’t him who had arrived. The voices were loud but still partially suffocated by the holiday tunes. 

A minute later, her dad popped into the kitchen. “Eddie’s here.” He opened the refrigerator door, taking out an ice cold beer for his guest. He popped the bottle open, smiling at Kate and Rose before making his way back to the living room.

Kate gave Rose one look and then followed him, eager to introduce herself to Seth and Richie’s uncle. She walked in after Jacob, her red cocktail dress flowing with her movements, red lips spreading into a smile. She took a few sips of her bubbly wine as she waited for Scott to finish talking to him. After a few moments, he and Eddie both noticed she had been patiently standing nearby.

She walked up to him then and extended her hand, greeting the man who had been Seth’s fatherly figure for most of his life. He was tall but not at all intimidating. There was just something about him that expressed trust and warmth. His long, salt and pepper hair was combed back, a thick mustache twitching and his baby blue eyes widening when she said hello. 

“I’m Kate.” She chimed, shaking his hand as her curled hair cascaded over one shoulder. 

“Kate! It’s so nice to see you again.” He looked at her sweetly. “Last time I saw you, you were a tiny little thing.” His laugh sounded like a friendly roar. “Running around in the backyard chasing butterflies with this handsome fella.” His hand clutched Scott’s shoulder.

Kate didn’t remember Eddie much. She’d been too young and soon after that, her father had dove deep into his Pastor duties and lost touch with friends of his youth. Some, like Eddie, were not into the religious messages he was so determined to spread and live by. And they kind of went their separate paths until they lost touch completely, despite living in nearby towns.

“Well, no wonder Seth is head over heels for you!” He said with a chuckle. “I’ve heard lots about you, both from your pops and those hooligans I have for nephews.”

“I’ve heard lots of good thing about you too.” Kate assured, being a good host and guiding him to a table with a spread of appetizers. “I’m glad you were able to join us.”

“It’s been a while since me and your dad shared a few beers. It was a nice surprise to run into him in town this past summer. Funny how life works sometimes, you know?”

Kate simpered. “Yeah. He told me you guys went to college together.”

Eddie nodded. “He graduated one year before me. I came around every so often but I think the last time I saw all of you was around the time your brother joined the family.” He scrunched his face, “Church’s not really my thing.” He took a gulp of his beer.

Kate didn’t press him further. It really was none of her concern why the friendship had run adrift. Sometimes there were no actual reasons, it was just a part of growing up.

Eddie grabbed a small plate and placed a few crackers on it before slathering them with soft cranberry cheese. “Seth tells me school’s going well for you in New York. You faring okay through the blizzards?” He placed a whole cracker in his mouth. 

Kate nodded, reaching for the wine bottle that was on the table and refilling her glass. “Yeah, everything’s good so far, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss seeing the sun every now and then.” She pointed to the window, a little bit of snow still falling outside. “Although, it’s not much warmer here this time of year.”

He laughed. “Got that right. The park’s been a ghost town for the past month. No one wants to leave their house!”

She raised her eyebrows, not even thinking about the weather’s impact on El Rey until then. “I hope business isn’t too bad.” Her lips pressed into a line.

“That’s the nature of the beast around here. Been doing that for the past 25 years. Park’s mostly dead during the winter but the summer months never disappoint.”

The doorbell rang again. Eddie smiled watching her reaction as she turned her attention to the entrance. “Don’t mind me, darling. You can go ahead.” He gestured toward the door. “Wonder who that can be.” He winked.

Kate sauntered past the foyer, her stomach knotting with excitement as she opened the door. The older Gecko stood in the forefront wearing a perfectly fitted three-piece suit with a box of champagne bottles in his hands. For a moment, it was only them. His brown eyes taking in every inch of her as a delicate but devilish smile lit up just for her. 

“Don't you look handsome.” She said coyly, leaning against the doorframe, ogling him from head to toe.

Richie peered at her from behind Seth’s shoulder. “Thank you! You don't look so bad yourself.” 

Kate giggled. “You both look very handsome, Richie.” 

She hugged Seth, giving him a quick kiss. “We were just waiting for you guys to get here so we could sit down to eat.”

Everyone was still partaking in their own conversations when they walked in. After saying hi and making small chat with everyone there, Seth made his way back to Jacob, offering to help bring out the dishes. The Pastor thought about it for a second before allowing him to lend a hand. 

“Thank you for having us over tonight.” Seth said, grabbing a pot of scalloped potatoes off the kitchen counter. 

Jacob looked at him, the corner of his eyes wrinkling as he spoke. “Eh, just putting in practice what I preached about this morning in church. Christmas time is a time for forgiveness. Ain’t that right, Mr. Gecko?”

“Yes, Sir.” He answered hastily. “And um, please call me Seth.”

He smiled, taking a hold of the ham platter. “Okay, then. Seth, what do you say, in the spirit of Christmas, we give this another try? Since my daughter seems so determined to keep you around.”

Seth hadn't imagined it going so smoothly and he didn't want to rush to conclusions but the tiny smile that formed on his lips was a sign that he was feeling pretty good about his interaction with Jacob Fuller so far. 

“I would love nothing more, Sir.” He cleared his throat, hesitating for a second before pushing his luck a little further. “And if it’s alright with you, I’d like to have a talk with you a little bit later after dinner. I feel like we got off on the wrong foot and so much has happened since… I would like a chance to be up front about everything with you.”

“Is that so?” Jacob muttered, his eyebrows scrunching in the middle of his forehead. “Alright. I don’t see why not.” He started walking ahead of him, his voice a little lower as he said, “Confidence is an admirable trait, Mr. Gecko. Gotta give you that.”

* * *

Kate and Scott brought out the pies and cheesecake, while Jacob picked up the dirty dishes. Most of the food had been devoured. Everyone sat at the table with full bellies and big smiles, glasses of champagne continuously being topped off throughout the evening. 

Rose helped hand out slices of apple pie, topping them off with scoops of vanilla ice cream as she listened in to the delightful conversations. Laughters erupted sporadically as Eddie had taken it upon himself to embarrass the Geckos with one story after another. Richie was enjoying the hell out of watching Seth fidget in his chair and put his hands over his face whenever the mortifying memories overcame him. But the biggest laugh of the night was definitely at the younger Gecko’s expense. Luckily, Richie wasn’t one to get embarrassed easily.

“Their mother had asked me to take them back-to-school shopping and I made the mistake of walking near the toy aisle.” Eddie looked at Richie. “He started begging me to buy him a water gun. He was yelling and crying, full tantrum right there in the middle of the store. I had no other option but to throw him over my shoulder and get out of there.”

Freddie licked the ice cream off his spoon, laughing as he poked fun at him. “Sounds like when we got shopping for hunting gear and you don’t get your way, huh?” 

Richie lightly punched him in the arm.

Eddie started up again. “Next thing I know, I’m driving down the highway. AC is blasting in the backseat and I hear Seth yell _Uncle, Eddie! Uncle Eddie! Look what Richie did!_ ” A chuckle escaped him before he continued. “I looked in my rearview mirror and Richie is sitting in the backseat, buck naked with a big ol’ frown on his face. He crosses his hands over his chest and he goes, _If I can’t have that water gun then I don’t even want the clothes on my back!_ ” 

Seth bent over in laughter, remembering it clear as day.

“What? He really said that?” Kate laughed. “How does a 4-year-old even know a saying like that?”

Richie grinned. “I’m obviously the smarter Gecko.”

Jacob's complexion was flushed from all the laughing as he came to his feet. "Alright. I'm going back to the kitchen for another beer. Anyone else want one?" 

When more than one hand went up, Seth saw this as his opportunity. He got up from the table as well and offered to help him. Jacob smiled, being smart enough to realize what the older Gecko was doing and admiring the fact that he had meant what he'd said to him earlier in the evening. 

Once in the kitchen, he turned around, giving Seth what he perceived as a smile. Not necessarily an overtly inviting warm gesture but still an amicable expression. "I see what you're doing Seth, and I appreciate you feeling the need to clear the air between us." 

"First and foremost, I want to apologize. I’m truly sorry for everything that happened." Seth cleared his throat. "It was never my intention to hurt Kate." He looked him in the eyes. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Jacob smiled. "She is a special girl." He paused. "Now, I'm not gonna pretend like I know everything there is to know about my Katie Cakes. But I do know that she loved you—she still does—and when I saw her that hurt, that broken..." 

His words were like a knife twisting deep in Seth’s gut.

"When I saw her that way. I wanted to kill you." He said honestly. "And I'm a Pastor, so you know that's not the sort of thing I think about often, if at all.”

Seth nodded. “I understand–”

Jacob interrupted him. "No. That doesn't mean I had the right to treat you that way without hearing you out first. To open the door and hit you before letting you speak.” He paused. “I think my actions merit an apology as well." He smiled then added, "I'm very sorry for almost knocking your teeth out, Seth.”

He opened the refrigerator door then and took out the number of beers that had been requested. Turning to him as he set them on the kitchen island one by one.

“Now, I’ll accept your apology if you’ll accept mine. Do we have ourselves a deal?” 

The corners of Seth’s mouth turned slowly. “Deal.”

Jacob quickly popped open the bottles of beer and took two in each hand, leaving the rest for him.

“I love her too.” Seth said, feeling the need to reiterate it. “Kate’s very important to me. And I promise you, Sir, I will do everything in my power to make sure she’s happy.” He looked him right in the eyes, a serious expression on his face. "I'll be nothing but good to her."

Jacob felt like he could trust him this time. Seth had messed up but he'd learned his lesson the hard way. "Okay. I will hold you to that."

A while later, when everyone had engaged in their own conversations and they’d all dispersed around, Kate motioned to Seth from across the room, smiling sweetly as she got up from the sofa. Her eyes asking him to follow. 

Seth excused himself from his conversation with Freddie and went after her, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

When she made it to the bottom of the stairs, she signaled to him with her finger, going up the steps quietly like they were about to partake in some clandestine dealing. She took him by the hand as they walked to the end of the hall to her room. 

Kate opened the door, sensing his nervousness as he tightened his grip around her hand. “It’s fine, I promise.”

“I was just downstairs talking to your dad about how seriously I’m taking our relationship and how I will be the best fucking boyfriend in the world to you.” He said quietly, “You can see why I’m hesitating here…”

“You really said that?” She questioned.

“I might have paraphrased it.” 

She chuckled. “He knew I had this planned. Come on, there’s something I wanted to give you before you left and I didn’t want to do it in front of everyone.”

"What?" He looked intrigued, closing the door behind him as he inched a little closer to her.

She fluttered her eyelashes, giving him bedroom eyes as she sat at the edge of the bed next to her nightstand. “Come and see.”

He didn’t know what she had up her sleeve but what worried him the most was that she looked absolutely stunning in that dress and it had been a few days since they’d last done the deed. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to resist the temptation she was dangling in front of him. When he took a seat next to her, she opened the top drawer of her nightstand, pulling out a small rectangular box. 

Kate beamed, “Merry Christmas, Seth.” She placed it in his hands. His face in awe, seemingly way more surprised than she’d expected. “Open it. It’s nothing big but I thought of you as soon as I saw it.”

Seth began unwrapping the gift, eyes flickering to her constantly until he was able to pop the top off the box. “Holy shit.” He stared in amazement as he pulled the chronograph watch out of the box and wrapped the black leather straps around his left wrist. 

“This is perfect,” he said, staring at the navy blue dial as he adjusted the time. “I broke mine while I was working at the park a few days ago.”

“I know.” She said sheepishly. “Richie mentioned it, so I kinda cheated a little bit.”

“Well, you get props for having impeccable taste.” He grinned, taking a hold of her face and bringing her in for a profound kiss. “I didn’t know we were exchanging gifts right this minute but I guess it’s a good thing I came prepared.” 

He smiled, dipping his hand in his inside pocket, and handing her a small jewelry box. “Before you open it...I have to say that you, Kate, are the only woman I’ve ever done something this stupidly cheesy for. And, um, I hope you let me live this one through.”

Kate giggled, shimmying on the bed with excitement as she undid the golden bow around the box. Seth looked impatient, watching her pop it open.

She squirmed and then covered her mouth. “Oh my god! It’s a baby gecko!” She pulled out the silver ring, mesmerized by it as she slid it down her ring finger without even thinking it twice. Its intricate tail wrapping around just below her knuckle, the emerald jewel it had for a belly sparkling under her bedroom light.

“I love it!" She kissed him over and over. "Can I name it Seth?” Her question was drenched in humor, knowing fully well that he would not be okay with it.

He grimaced, “Okay. Stop. Don’t make me regret getting it for you.”

Laughing, she fell back into her pillow, admiring her newly acquired ring. “It’s not a _stupidly cheesy_ gift.” She reassured him. “You made it sound bad.”

“Kate.” He began. “That's because I haven't told you the cheesy part." 

She turned to him, her green eyes glistening with anticipation as her heart sputtered in her chest.

"I bought you that ring not just because it’s a gecko… but because I want you to think of it as a symbol of the promise I've made you.” 

This was the most nervous Kate had ever seen Seth before. She could tell he was thinking carefully of his words before saying them, but his gaze never strayed from hers, and everything he said was enveloped in honesty. Seeing him bare his soul to her made her heart ache in the most loving and fulfilling of ways. 

“It’s also my hope that sometime in the future, you’ll allow me to replace it with something of more value." He smiled. “Kate. I want you to take it as my intent to make you a real Gecko some day.”

Kate was quiet, her face unreadable as he finished his words. Seth didn’t know if what he’d said had scared her, he thought maybe he’d taken it a little too far. After all, they’d just reignited their relationship and put back together the pieces that had been broken. But he couldn’t help pouring his heart out to her. 

He'd already lost her once and that was enough for him to realize he never wanted to feel that way again. Life without her was hell.

“It’s a promise ring?” Her voice was low, taking it all in. 

Her eyes watered as Seth nodded and replied a definite, “Yes.”

Kate smiled wide, rolling over on the bed to climb on top of him. “I love you so much, Seth.”

She gave him a long, drawn out kiss. The weight of her body pressed against him. His hand gently running though her long strands of hair as his pulse began to race.

“I love you too, Princess.” He kissed her lips again, hands sliding down the bends of her waist. “And I’d love to continue this until we’re both a sweaty, naked mess but I think it’s time we head back down stairs before everyone starts thinking we’re doing something we’re not supposed to.”

Kate simpered, lowering herself again and kissing him as if she hadn’t heard a thing he said. They’d already been up there for a few minutes. Five more of his lips on hers wouldn’t hurt.


End file.
